


Trials of the Mask

by BleatingGoat (Nat20)



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Body Horror, Drowning, Gen, Not Beta Read, Pinkerlocke, rated M for future violence and death scenes, they will come up, when they do they will be properly tagged I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 55,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat20/pseuds/BleatingGoat
Summary: The Shepards are the protectors and warriors of the Callaghan family. They stand above the rest as the highest officers in times of war and peace. In order to become a Shepard, Callaghans must face down several difficult and life threatening challenges. Who will rise to the top and claim the title of Shepard and the right to wear their mask?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> There is no current violence or anything that will rate the story M, but I went ahead and added those warnings for future chapters because I may very well forget to update it later. I hope to add specific warnings in the notes of chapters that may come into question.

The fires flickered and the warmth of the hollow hill was, surprisingly, cold. The eyes of the Callaghan's family were all piercing into the masks of the Shepards. Almost all in the crowd wore some variation of a mask, decorated and hand painted by themselves. Yet none of those masks had the privilege of representing something. Some stared in envy and others in respect at the masks of the Shepards. A testament to the torture and pain each of them had to endure to have the simple right of wearing such a mask. Some in the crowd wondered what the scars of those battles looked like, of those close calls that happened without anyone around to help. The struggle of survival that could last anywhere from weeks to years. Everyone knew the Shepards struggled for days on end to claim a mask they felt fit them.

Everyone knew Alynn herself passed the Trials in record time for someone her age. Two and a half years was all it took for her to complete the series of trials the former Callaghan general created. Out of the thousands that entered the trials only Alynn came out on top. A few rumors spread that she had killed several of her own brothers and sisters to win. Such rumblings of murder went unfounded. Even if she had slain her fellow Callaghan family members no one would breathe a word of anger or sorrow. That was just how the Trials were. Perhaps the killings were done out of mercy or out of self-protection. No one knew and no one asked. The Trials were highly secretive among those that decided to partake in them. Everyone in the Callaghan family knew the trial-goers and the risk they were taking. Families often had large goodbye ceremonies just in case their child ended up like one of those Alynn saw die.

The masks were worth the danger for many. A chance at a position of respect in the family. To prove that they were strong enough to survive against the unforgiving nature of the Earth and that they could bend to her will while not giving in and offering up their life at a chance for the suffering to end. The mask of the Shepards proved that a Callaghan was a real survivor. A warrior. A protector of the family. Anyone entering the Trials hoping for fame and glory, even if they completed the trials, would not be given a mask. This was a time when the Callaghans learned what it meant to be part of this family and all its strange traditions. They learned what real suffering was like out in the wilderness.

And once someone mastered the trials and claimed a mask they would often take the mask of a creature that meant a lot to them. An animal or monster or legend that the Callaghan felt represented their personality and their struggle to survive. A Shepard's mask could tell a lot about them.

The mask Alynn wore was the full-face mask reserved for the Callaghan general, their leader. It mimicked the face of the Bovidae Daemon, a creature that was passed down in Callaghan legend as some strange entity with unknown goals. Was the Daemon a creature of good omen or one of evil? No one knew. Yet the mask the leader wore was said to protect them from the Daemon or its enemies, and thus that protection leaked into the entire family. This mask was given to Alynn when she rose to the position of general, but her old mask was well-known. The mask of the snake. It had once covered only the top of her face down to her nose, fangs protruding from the mask that went over her cheeks like tears. That mask was somewhere private, perhaps her home or study. Hanging on a wall to remember her trials or maybe shoved in a drawer somewhere to hide the painful memories. No one knew. No one asked. Regardless of her current mask, she wore it fiercely and with an air that demanded the sort of respect granted to someone not of a high position of power, but to someone that was a trusted individual that spoke of doing things right _because_ it was right. Someone that would never abuse their statute of power for wrong. Alynn was the family's representative and if she didn't represent their strong family values by how she wore their mask then was she really their leader? Their sister-in-arms that defended them from all dangers and settled all problems like a loving, but firm, elder sibling?

Lord Zenko stood next to Alynn, hands behind his back and his shadow casting a confusing but powerful imagine. Nine tails splayed out, waving gently as his nine, long braids that hung down past his shoulders seemed to mimic the movements. Despite his outward human appearance, the kitsune's shadow was as clear as day in the light of the fires. His mask was more simple but still eloquent. The mask of a fox that covered his eyes and the ridge of his nose with proud protruding pointed ears at the top. Bright red tassels were pierced into the base of the mask's ears, framing the mask in a delicate and intricate way that made many think of the Windswept Plateaus. The mask was decorated in gentle paint that led from the pointed and narrowed fox-shaped eyes and along the sides the mask's nose. Zenko almost looked out of place with the mask on his face, tied to him with red silk. But even with his dirt-stained clothes and torn pants it looked perfectly in place all the same.

On Alynn's other side, Lord Silvius stood with crossed arms, dressed in his heavy clothing that consisted of a cloak covered in leaves and moss that would blend into even the sparsest parts of the Ancient Forest. A quiver covered in the same decor rested at his side with an old oak bow tied carefully to it but ready to draw at any moment. His mask was the most simple out of everyone's and, surprisingly, it represented a squirrel. Like Zenko's his mask covered only the top half of his face complete with a cute nose that went with the large cheeks and the rounded ears of the mask. But its cute familiarity was unsettling on someone that had a reputation as Callaghan's hard ass. A few fine details were carved into the smooth cherry wood of the mask such as swirls and other various markings. Many younger Callaghans would consider Silvius more of a bear or perhaps a boar. Yet he had chosen the squirrel. The reason was lost on many except those that knew him well and what he suffered through to get that mask.

Leaning against the wall closest to one of the fires was Bjarke. His mask covered almost his entire face save for his mouth. The mask of a bear that showed a gaping maw along his cheeks and jaw, complete with sharp teeth that rested carefully away from his flesh as to not stab him. The frown on his lips matched the narrow eyes of his mask that offered a fierce look. His position as a fellow lord and Shepard of the Callaghans was well-known but he was far less seen except by the Callaghans that often patrolled the greener pastures and the non-Ancient Forests that rested along Bovidae's wetter areas.

Lastly, there was Meirit who stood off to the side. A recent outsider that had gained the right to wear the mask she always owned as a Callaghan. Despite her status as a fellow Shepard she spends most of her time sailing on Captain Morgan's ship and away from the family. Yet her mask was earned all the same. The mask of the lioness that was styled very similarly to Zenko's but with more decorative markings. Her position off to the side suggested that she was there because she had to be and would not partake in the evening's events beyond what Alynn needed from her.

“Alright,” Alynn said, the silence ceasing its chatter to settle down into something far beyond an intense and strained quiet. “It's time.”

She didn't stand from her chair. She stayed seated, feet firmly planted against the ground as she continued to lean against the back of the chair with her arms folded over the top. Her mask stared out into the crowd as her Shepards stood next to her. The goat-like eyes of the mask were small enough to hide her eyes in shadow. It was impossible to read her face. Only her voice and body language would give anything away. Yet her bipedal form was one of the rarities without the traditional imperial ears and tail. The form was simple. Too simple for most everyone's liking. Without a face, judging her emotions by her voice and incredibly still body language tended toward guesswork.

“Welcome, my family. If you are here today then that means you want to undertake the Trials. I'm not going to sugarcoat this. Most, if not all of you, will die. These Trials are not designed to test your limits, they are designed to put you through hell. Of course, anyone is able to pass the trials. Hell, I did—” the silence chuckled, “—but be warned, while we made the Trials with the idea of keeping most of you alive, the mountains and the Earth decide how difficult they are. Weather, the strange creatures that wander our mountains and hills, the Ancient Forest, all of these things are uncontrollable by us. The Trials are fair but not easy or even moderately challenging. They will be difficult. You may lose a limb or two. Therefore, there will be no shame in dropping out and returning home. There is no shame in asking for help. There is no shame in fleeing from danger. In fact, it is encouraged.” Alynn shifted her head enough for her mask to catch the light along one of its fangs that added to its large and uncomfortable grin. “Questions?”

No hands rose.

“Liars.”

A few hands rose.

“Yes, Drust. How's the flock?”

Drust stood slowly, his massive bulk causing a few younger Callaghan to gasp in a mix of surprise and awe. He was a giant, older guardian with kind eyes and calloused hands. He smiled at Alynn, eyes crinkling. “Well! Well. Got the whole flock sheered just yesterday. Good friend of mine will be looking after them during all this. I wanted to ask, I overheard you and Silvius talking about groups?”

“Yes. Groups. This time we're going to see if we can decrease the death toll a little bit. Groups of three will be assigned through means you don't need to know. You can add to your group or remove members, but you have to keep it as three for safety purposes.” Alynn shrugged. “Don't get me wrong, probably only one or two of you will end up claiming the mask of a Shepard. It's not an easy feat. But you all know how we do things here. These masks are not for show. They protect us. And our masks,” she motioned to the Shepards, “makes us targets more so than you. Besides, if you end up dying in this challenge its either bad luck or stubbornness to not run when you should have.”

A few hands went down. One stayed up.

“Yes, Hel?”

The spry and thin coatl woman stood up, her headdress raising a bit from her scalp. “Um, hi, General Alynn, if we end up failing this time can we try again the next time the Trials happen?”

“Ah, right, you are a first-generation Trial-goer, aren't you? Yes, you can try as many times as you like. Again, there is no shame in running and saving your own hide. Respect isn't earned by being a Shepard. We do a lot more than just settle this family's petty arguments and travel into the canyon for political bullshit, but our jobs is to protect this family. Respect is earned through how strong and healthy your respective herds or fields are. Remember that.”

Hel sat down, letting her head feathers smooth against her scalp.

Alynn looked out over the crowd and nodded. “Alright. Go home. Have a good dinner. Get some sleep and wait. We'll send out what group you are in within the next few days as well as where and when we will all meet again for the Trials to officially begin.” She waved a hand at the crowd. “See ya.”

 


	2. Trial Begin: Survival in Bovidae's Hills and Meadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes meet officially for the first time and decide what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They narrowly avoided a death streak on day one!! Man, am I glad that didn't happen!

Perhaps the rude awakening was not what they were expecting. Perhaps by “meeting” they had all expected to go to one location, which had happened, and then be led to where each group would start next. They did not expect to go to the meeting grounds only to have a sharp pain at the back of their heads and then a pounding headache as they each woke up in the grass of Bovidae's most remote hills and meadows.

Drust was up first out of the rest of them, carefully moving his teammates around so he could keep an eye on them and survey the land. They were clearly in what was a common herding ground for cattle ranchers. In the distance he could see a large herd of cattle moving along the dry grass towards greener pastures being led by their respective protector and their many Callaghan cattle dogs. Chasing the rain, as the term was.

“My head hurts like fucking hell,” Nura mumbled as she lifted herself up, rubbing the back of her head. She looked over at Drust with a confused gaze before turning it towards Hel. The coatl was awake but staring at the sky, eyes narrowed up at the fluffy white clouds.

“They knocked us unconscious!” she exclaimed, sitting up suddenly with a pout. “Rude.”

“Yeah, I didn't expect that, really,” Nura sighed. She stood then offered her hand to help Hel up. “I'm Nura, pleasure to meet you both. You are Hel, right? And your Drust? I remember you two asking questions during the meeting.”

Drust nodded and gave a smile, old eyes seeming to turn it into something more gentle than probably intended. “Correct. Nice ta meet ya both. Hope I don't slow either of you down too much.”

“Don't worry about it,” Nura looked over at the cattle moving in the distance. “Alright, anyone know what we do next? We're here. The trials have begun. So...” she trailed off, looking around the grassy hills. It was a little drier than it should have been for the time of year, but rain was coming if the scent in the air said anything.

Hel looked to Drust. “You were awake first, right? Did you find anything?”

“Oh! Yea, they left us a letter.” He took it out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Hel. Nura leaned over her shoulder to read along.

 

_Hello Trial-goers,_

_Welcome to the first trial: Survival. This should be a good warm-up for you lot. Expect to find other trial-goers in the area as we dropped each of you within a few miles of each other. Remember that seeking out help from your fellow family is encouraged and there is no shame in fleeing from danger. Try to stay alive._

_You might be wondering why your group is the way it is. That's on a need-to-know basis, but understand that we chose your group based on many factors including experience and personality. Hopefully this will help you all survive. You're a family now. Act like it._

_To complete this trial and move to the next make your way towards Craig Falls. It's towards the east this time of year._

_Good luck,_

_General Alynn Callaghan_

 

_P.S. It's the wet season. Food and water shouldn't be too scarce._

 

“Craig Falls,” Hel said after a few moments, “that's dangerous around this time of year and often closed to the public. Even the maren avoid it during the wet season. Flash floods, strong winds and slippery rocks. All make dangerous conditions. Flying out wouldn't be a problem for a skydancer or a wind dragon, but–” she looked at her party members “–we're screwed if that's the case. Plus, I'm not too fond of water myself.”

“Neither am I,” grumbled Nura, her lightning eyes looking up to Drust, “but you're an ice dragon, right?”

“Sure am, yea.” Drust shrugged. “Freezing water in Bovidae's temperature though? Not even my ice magic could do that easily. Maybe Craig Falls will be cooler than I expect, but still.”

“First thing is first, we need to focus on the task at hand. Food and water. Then figuring out which way is east.” Hel lifted her fingers to her lips and began to pick, eyes studying the note. “Any ideas?”

Nura looked back at the moving cattle as they made their way across the hills, then turned to stare at the mountains. She took a few moments before nodding and pointing in the distance, towards the side of the visible mountain range. “East is that way. I bring my cattle through here sometimes. The area is pretty well-known.”

Drust gave a nod and started to walk towards the mountains, looking behind him to make sure the smaller bipedals were following. “Better go ahead and get started. We'll scavenge on the way.”

 


	3. Hunting and Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio settle down for a rain storm with a new companion after Nura gets them dinner.

Nura held the bow steady, the head of the arrow swimming in and out of her vision like a curious fish too nervous to approach but too brave to retreat. In the distance, a wild boar—the kind without wings—was tearing up some dry grass roots. In the distance large storm clouds were brewing that were threatening to breech over the mountain's peaks and to wash the land in gallons of water. The thunder gave distant but powerful grumbles that had the boar looking up and towards the angry giants marching towards Bovidae's hills.

The tall grass was perfect cover, Nura's naturally small size hiding her among it as her arrow only peeked out and into the clearing a small bit. Silence other than the buzzing insects and the approaching storm and the grunting of the boar were her friends here. Slow and steady would win them dinner. All she had to do was wait till the boar turned their head at just the right angle. When it came to hunting there could be no rushing and no impatience.

The boar turned to look away from the storm.

The arrow went flying.

The sound of whistling air and the sudden impact into the boar's throat, followed by short and gasping gurgles told Nura it was a one-hit kill. The boar's body twitched before collapsing into a heap of itself, arrow jutting out from the jugular vein on its neck, having buried itself so deep it pierced the gooey flesh hiding under the coarse fur and rough, thick skin.

Stepping from the grass, she held a triumphant smile on her face. The boar would make for good food for several more days. A good, large dinner tonight with the left over meat being dried into jerky. The bladder could be used as a water skin and the stomach could be cleaned for a pouch for more food. All that work would take several days, if not weeks, but Nura knew what she was doing. Herding cattle through such land required one to know exactly how to use everything they can.

She kneeled next to the boar, running her fingers through its coarse fur coat and looking into its eyes that were dead set on the mountains. It was almost funny to see as that was her next destination, along with her companions. The mountains. Their treacherous grounds would decide if they survived or not. That was why Nura liked the hills and meadows the best. The mountains were unpredictable, as was all of nature, but at least glorious Mother Nature had full control out here. The mountains seemed almost beyond her control as if they were beasts themselves ignoring her natural order. Nura didn't know for sure, but she felt as if the Callaghans lived outside the mountains because of their bastardization of Nature's order.

“Thank you for your sacrifice,” she mumbled under her breath to the boar. “Your death will help us survive. May your soul return to Mother's embrace.”

The noise of twigs snapping alerted Nura. She looked up and smiled at her companions, seeing Drust's shabby attempts to try and not stick out in the meadows. Hel, however, almost vanished among the tall grass if she wasn't just a bit taller than it. Nura stood up to welcome their approach and motioned to the boar.

“I got us dinner! Let's go ahead and find a spot to set up camp so we can-”

Drust put a finger to his lips and pushed Hel towards Nura, eyes scanning the tall grasses. Nura watched him before hooking a fresh arrow onto the string of her bow. Hel moved a little closer, clenching her fists tightly. Nura could have sworn she felt Hel's body temperature rise, the familiar and unpleasant scent of sulfur emitting from the scales of her tail. Unlike them, Drust stood there without preparing any sort of weapon or magic. Nura eyed him cautiously before he suddenly moved forward, his bulk changing from the harmless bipedal to a massive, giant dragon.

_Oh, right_ , Nura thought to herself as she watched in awe as Drust effortlessly shifted. _He's a guardian_.

Drust's newfound size caused a commotion in the grass. Nura spun with her bow and arrow and fired. The sharp edge of the arrow shot through the grass and slammed into something, a startled and pain-filled cry following. A second later, a bamboo phytocat cat wandered from the brush, an arrow lodged in its back leg.

“Enough,” Drust said in a much deeper, rumbling voice that seemed to shake the ground. Nura lowered her bow, eyeing the creature suspiciously. There was more commotion as more reeds hiding among the grass began to flee. Damn cats. Nura's eyes snapped back to the injured cat as Drust lifted it up with his front claws.

The cat didn't struggle despite its obvious pain. It went limp in Drust's grasp and let him remove the arrow as gently as he could before returning it to Nura. He sat the cat back down and sat there, eyeing the tall-grassed meadows curiously. After a second, he stood on his hind legs. Nura instantly backed away, tightening the grip on her bow. Drust was massive but there was something off about him. She couldn't quite pin what it was as she studied him.

After a few moments, Drust lifted a claw and waved towards the distance. Playful shouts sounded far away and Nura wondered if it was some Callaghans or fellow trial-goers. Either way Drust lowered himself back down and looked towards the clouds.

“Alright, get on. I spotted a good place to camp before the storm,” he said placing the cat on his back. “Well? Let's go!”

Hel climbed on first, offering her hand for Nura. She took it without hesitation and settled down, eyeing the injured cat. It was staring back at her, fur spiking as a deep rumble left its throat every now and then. Despite its unfriendly behavior, it seemed perfectly calm as Drust walked across the meadows in his dragon form. What would have taken Nura and Hel hours to cover Drust had done so in only one. He eventually stopped by a rocky outcrop and let them all down, although he stayed in his dragon form while Nura prepared the boar, carefully nursing the cat's leg.

“Drust, why aren't you changing back?” Hel asked. Nura perked up and listening in on the conversation, continuing with her preparation and cooking of the meat.

“We will need something to keep you both, and the supplies, dry,” he grumbled back with a softer voice. He finished wrapping the cat's leg, letting it snuggle in close to his chest.

“And the cat? It seems to really like you.”

“Most creatures do. I have no idea why. Sheep and cats seem to like me the best, although I have some problems with goats. They keep running into my knees. I had to put tennis balls on their horns to make them stop stabbing me. But sheep and cats are nice.” He ran a claw over the cat's back, a deep and almost grassy purr escaped. “I feed these guys when they come by my land. I guess they thought I was going to feed them when they saw me. Poor fellow didn't know what hit her. Good aim, by the way, Nura. You are very handy with that bow.”

Nura looked up at him and found only kindness and a gentle sort of nature in his eyes. She felt herself flush a bit and cleared her throat, gaze shooting back to the meat. “Yeah, well, I've had lots of practice. Sorry for hurting your cat.”

“Not my cat. Although I suspect the cat believes I'm hers.” He smiled. “That's fine. They are fine lookouts. Good at camouflage around here.”

Silence fell over the group as the rain approached. The thunder was louder and the giants had successfully broken past the mountain peaks. It would be there soon. Nura tried to hurry cooking their dinner and getting as much done as she could before the clouds blocked out the ever lowering sun.

“How many times have you tried to complete the trials?” Nura asked after a few more silent minutes. She glanced at Drust. He stroked his long beard and hummed softly.

“About nine times. The first time my brother, Faulkner, was killed right in front of me. The second time I left when a lass about your age, Hel, ended up crushed under stone and I couldn't help. Eventually I kept dropping out when the trials got too difficult for me or too serious. This time though I hope to help someone complete the trials.”

“You mean complete them yourself.”

“No,” he said, locking eyes with Nura. “I mean help someone else complete the trials.”

“Why?” Hel asked, now petting the cat.

Drust shrugged. “I'm too old to wear the mask myself, you know. Don't even know what creature I would want it based off of. But younger dragons like you two have more of a chance than me to really make a difference. If I end up getting a mask then that will be great but it isn't my end goal. I want to help protect those that take the trials as much as I can and help them get to the top.”

Nura nodded at the answer and looked back at Drust. She saw it better now in the evening's light. The scars that covered Drust's body. He may have opal spreading and breaking through his skin but the scars and scratches told their own stories. Her eyes trailed to his wings.

“You can't fly,” Nura stated.

“Not anymore.” Drust shrugged. “One, too old for it. Two, injuries rendered my ability to hold my weight on my wings impossible. Hurts too much to fly now. I bet I could if I tried really, really hard and ignored my pain. But its too much.”

“Won't be a problem. I can't fly very well myself in the mountains. Winds too rough.”

Nura looked up and sighed. She started to pack up the meat that was finished besides their dinner, but shifting movement from the corners of her vision stopped her. Drust moved closer, shielding her and their fire. Hel cuddled up close to Drust's side and watched as the rain began to fall around them. His wing covered a lot of ground, giving them all enough space to comfortably spread out. But Nura didn't move and neither did Hel or the cat.

“What are you going to name it?” Hel asked softly, motioning to the now sleeping phytocat.

“Cat. Easier that way.” Drust smiled as he laid he flexed his massive wing enough to cover his head and the cat from the rain. “Thank you for dinner, Nura.”

“Yeah, thanks!”

Nura handed out the cooked meat and shrugged. “No problem. It's pretty bland, all things considered, but food is food.” She leaned back and sighed. The rain making it clear any more travel would leave them cold and damp and uncomfortable.

“Settle in,” Hel said after a few minutes, closing her eyes. “We'll be here for a while.”

 


	4. Stampede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deadly stampede races across Bovidae's hills towards the trio.

Their journey was taking them ever closer to the mountains. They could see them now as well as the faint silhouette of Craig Falls in the hazy distance. Even in the rain the mountains seemed as clear as day and just as imposing. Hel couldn't imagine having to live among them all the time like the canyon-goers did. That constant stress of where the mountains would move next and the dangers that were around every corner. There were no landslides this far out in Bovidae territory. Closer to the mountains there was a fair share of landslides and falling rocks, but most Callaghan avoided living too close to the mountains anyway.

Even with the mountains getting closer they were still an incredibly far way off. The constant downpour of the wet season wasn't helping either. Thick sheets of rain crashed onto the dry land, causing the once hard and sturdy dirt and clay to turn into a sloshing mess at their feet. Drust had elected to stay in his dragon form for the ease of traveling, carrying Cat on his shoulders and holding his wings out to offer some cover to Hel and Nura. Although they were free from the sheets of rain due to Drust's kindness the mud was another problem.

Nura had come to a stop, looking out into the distance. It was hard to see with the constant downpour, but her eyes remained fixed.

“Drust, Hel, hang on,” she said, causing both of them to stop. Nura knelt to the earth and put a hand into the mud, brows furrowed as if she was waiting for it to speak to her or do a dance. Hel folded her arms over her chest, shivering as the cold rain and mud had cooled her naturally high body temperature far below what was comfortable. Steam rose off of her scales and skin in an attempt to heat herself back up.

“We need to move. Now!” Nura yelled, pointing slight northeast from where they had been going. “Now, now!”

Drust moved first, taking the advice at face value and sprinting across the mud-filled plane, using his tail to flatten and dig a smoother path for Nura and Hel. They followed behind, the rain soaking them deep to the bone as they moved. Hel motioned to ask what Nura was worried about, then she heard it.

Cattle.

Hundreds of thousands of startled cattle shouting and mooing in fright as they trampled across the moist earth. Their horns and hooves and massive bulk providing a deadly sheet approaching the trio that ran as fast as they could away from the stampede.

Drust turned on a dime and lowered his bulk, taking on the full brunt of several cattle that had threatened to trample his smaller companions. The cattle began to flow around him, led by harsh whips of his tail to veer away. He moved away, returning to the other two with large, bloody gashes along his side. The stampede was beginning to turn the way Drust had pointed them, a few getting too close for comfort, but a quick slap on one or two of them from Nura's tail sent them spiraling back into the stampede to escape the sudden abuse.

Hel watched Nura with surprise and shock. Despite there being deadly cattle rampaging by them, Nura didn't seem afraid of them. As if this was a common occurrence she faced daily from her own herd.

“Something must have startl-” she was cut short by the familiar scream of war horns from the mountains. Bovidae's defenses had been breached, their land trespassed by unknown but potentially dangerous assailants. Nura drew her bow in an instant. “Cattle rustlers!” she called over the rain.

The stampede continued, Hel and Nura going back to back while Hel sent sparks flying towards the cattle to steer them every farther away from their group. Drust stood over them protectively, using his wings to try and shield them from the sheets of rain. His breath was still ragged, his movements slow. Hel felt a sting of concern for him and turned to ask him what was wrong.

She felt Nura's hand on her hair a second later, pulling harshly. “Get down!”

Hel slid through the mud, the roots of her hair stinging and something thicker than rain splashing on her face.

She looked up in horror.

A horse had trampled by her, but what its rider had left was Nura standing still before collapsing to the ground, throat slashed several inches deep. When she hit the mud, Hel couldn't move to check on her. She didn't know what to do other than lay there with her in the mud, body temperature rapidly falling from the rain and cold ground. Hel took in a shaking and labored breath as she reached up to her face and moved her fingers away from her cheek. Blood. Nura's blood.

Drust's roar snapped Hel out of it. He had moved in front of Nura and Hel, fighting with something that was shouting. A horse gave a high pitched scream and ran off without a rider into the stampede, its bones cracking as it was trampled under the weight of the cattle. A shout and a gurgle, followed by a crunching noise filled Hel's ears as she watched Drust toss the limp and broken body of a cattle rustler into the stampede. He roared again and charged forward, meeting several more all at once. Their swords and spears and whips ripping into his hide and tearing at his flesh. Some of the attacks bounced off of his opal, causing sparks to fly into the unforgiving rain. Cat herself was attacking the rustlers. She had bounced off of Drust's back into one of their faces, ripping and tearing at them with her claws.

An eye rolled in the dirt, followed closely by the collapsing body of a rustler out done by a bamboo-covered feline.

Hel finally came to and screamed. Her voice broke far beyond what she should have been able to do, feathers catching ablaze despite the rain. She charged for one of the rustlers aiming a sword at Drust's throat. She tackled the large dragon biped to the ground, slashing at her with her claws before whipping her tail around, scales loosening along its length and emitting a sulfuric-smelling liquid.

The explosion that followed was tempered by the rain. It was enough to startle the cattle even more, causing them to stampede away from the smoking remains of the rustler's body and Hel's tail that sparked time and time again, steam rising off of it like off of a hot spring in the tundra.

She looked back at Drust, the last of the attacking rustlers fallen and broken at his claws. Blood oozed out of his wounds, his muzzle covered in gashes. He looked back at her before turning towards Nura, a sob escaping from his throat as he carefully lifted her from the mud. She was limp. Of course she would be. Hel had seen her throat slashed open.

The sound of horns and yelling blared past the racket of the stampede. Hel turned to watch the incoming ranchers approach. Several of them were injured but they all came to slow stops on the backs of either their horses or winged boars. Their cattle dogs ran past them, barking and growling at the cattle in attempts to stop the stampede.

“Are you trial-goers?” one of them asked, urging their boar to move closer.

“Yes,” Hel said softly, trying to fight back the tears and sobs threatening to escape from her chest.

“Who was lost?” a much softer question.

“Nura.”

Mutters and whispers went through the ranchers. The one that spoke got a much softer, but strained, look on their face.

“We will inform the Shepards,” they turned towards the others as they spoke before waving a hand in the air. “Get going! I'll catch up!”

Once the others were gone, the Callaghan dismounted their boar and approached Hel, pulling her into a tight hug. “I am so sorry.”

Hel hugged back, not knowing what else to do. She heard Drust muttering something to himself behind her and pulled away, looking over at him. He met her gaze as his bipedal self, holding Nura's limp body in his arms, his coat wrapped around her. A blood stain that may never come out was slowly forming.

“Alright, um,” the Callaghans muttered, “listen, let's find you guys some shelter and see if we can't get you all some food, okay? My home isn't too far from here, I can-”

“Medical supplies,” said Hel, hardly above a whisper. “We need medical supplies for Drust.”

The Callaghan nodded. “Of course, hon, you got it. Let's go. Do you want me to carry h-”

“No,” Drust said firmly, holding Nura tighter to his chest. “No.”

 

\--

 

The rain had stopped hours ago and the kindness of the random Callaghan was still warm in their minds, but now they were alone in the wilderness. Their choice, Hel reminded herself. They had denied the offer of staying in the Callaghan's home and receiving proper medical care and hot food and a dry place to sleep. Hel and Drust agreed that it would feel like cheating with Nura's death still fresh.

Hel clutched her bow tightly in her hands, trying hard to fight back the tears that threatened to escape. She didn't deserve Nura's sacrifice. Why didn't Nura just duck out of the way or do something else? Did she warn Drust and Hel not see it? Was Drust being attacked at the same moment and focused on defending them both, not knowing the fate Nura was about to face for the sake of saving Hel's life?

Burning eyes looked to Drust. His blood seeped past the bandages, his beard torn and dirtied from the battle, his eyes angled down into the fire while a deep frown rested on his face. He idly scratched Cat's ears. Hel could not blame him, she never would. It wasn't his fault. Besides, much like her, he was also punishing himself enough for this blunder.

Who was she kidding? The trials often only saw one individual claim the mask. The odds of all three of them reaching the end together was a fevered dream of a madman. These trials were coated and written in blood. Countless Callaghans have lost their lives over the years, sometimes putting them in a major population crisis. The other families even questioning them on their validity and the Callaghan's sanity. But Hel volunteered knowing all of this. So did Drust and Nura. They all knew the slim odds of their survival.

"Where is the deceased?" a soft and gentle voice asked from the darkness. Hel looked up, watching as Alynn approached them. Silvius and Zenko were behind her, all of them covered in wounds and scrapes from the invasion. The cattle had been successfully wrangled with great effort from many ranchers and Callaghans in the area, being slowly returned to their rightful owners while the injured at the border were cared for.

  
Hel motioned with her head over to Nura.

  
She watched as the three Shepards approached her and knelt down, inspecting the wounds before removing Drust's coat and replacing it with solid leather sheets of cow hide that had been painted with impressive decorations.

  
"May the gods welcome you, but may Mother Nature take you into her fold," Alynn muttered softly. Hel could have sworn she heard pain in that usually emotionless voice. "Your sacrifice will never be forgotten."

  
Zenko approached the fire, looking over Drust and Hel. Curiously, Hel glanced to Drust. He looked exhausted, bruised and scraped from his wounds. Zenko sat down equidistant from them both as Alynn and Silvius removed Nura from them.

  
"It's alright to cry," he said after a few moments. "We all have."

  
The simple words had Hel's eyes burning. She brushed them with the back of her hand and bit back the pain. She wasn't going to cry in front of a Shepard.

  
"Nura is not the only one lost today. There were fourteen others that perished from flash floods in the lower areas," his voice had grown softer. "She will be in good company on her journey through the Eternal Desert."

  
"Where are you taking her?"

  
"The sacred burial grounds. Her soul will be put to rest in the presence of her entire family. You two are more than welcome to pause your trials to join, if you would like."  
Hel looked to Drust. He looked back a few seconds before looking away. Dissenting to her decision.

 

"Nura would want us to keep going."

  
Zenko nodded. "You two will need to get a third companion before things get too serious. Would you like me to find you one or..."

  
"Please."

  
A moment's hesitation. "That cat has been standing over there watching you, Hel." He pointed. "Maybe you should feed it? Looks like a fighter."

  
Hel looked up with Drust, eyes adjusting to the darkness. There was a cat there, watching her with wide eyes. She sighed and took out some jerky from her stash and tossing it out. It only took a moment before the cat ate it and approached Hel curiously, sniffing in the direction of Cat, Drust's now loyal bamboo phytocat.

  
Hesitantly, Hel held her hand out. The cat only took a moment before butting against it and letting her pet him.

  
"I'll call you Nura," she said softly. The cat looked at her with bright eyes. Hel looked back to Zenko.

  
He stood up and nodded, leaving them alone to stew over their thoughts and feelings. Once he was out of sight into the darkness of night, Hel felt the tears pour down her cheeks. She sniffed and took in a shaking breath, curling her tail tighter around her body. Nura the prowler approached cautiously, curling up against her side.

 

 

\--

 

Nura watched with tears in her eyes. They didn't fall. They never did. She hadn't fully cried since she was a small child clinging to her father's leg and begging him to let her brand their cattle. He had only laughed and wiped away her tears. She was too young to brand the cattle. What if she couldn't control their response to the pain?

“Are they going to be alright?” she asked after a few moments. She had been watching since the moment she opened her eyes, seeing her body drop to the ground.

“I don't know,” said Death. It was a lie. Nura didn't press her further. She looked to the reaper with a concerned gaze before looking back to the party. “A cat carries on your legacy.”

Nura barked out a laugh. “Yeah. Great. Maybe it'll bring them some closure. I just hope whoever they get to replace me looks after them.”

“I am sure they will.” Death put a hand on Nura's shoulder. “I'm afraid we need to go now. You have a long journey ahead of you.”

“Will the other fourteen be there?”  
“Depends on where they start. The desert chooses where you begin your journey based on the weight of your sins.”

Nura stared at her. “Well, only one way to find out, yeah?”

“Correct.”

Nura watched as Death held out a hand and gripped a silver door handle to an old, black wooden door that wasn't there before. She opened it and stepped through, Nura following. The door closed and vanished behind them. In front of them spanned the Eternal Desert. It's black sand reflecting the full, white moon above. Countless stars twinkled in the sky. It was beautiful.

“What's that in the distance?”  
“Your destination. The River of Fortune is the final barrier to your specific paradise. A world made entirely for you from your hopes, dreams and desires. A world that, once you enter it, will seem to real you'll forget you even died.”

Nura looked behind her. She saw many dragons and beasts and other strange creatures walking towards the river. “How lucky am I to have ended up this close?”

“Very. Your sacrifice for your friends must have helped lift the weight of grievous sins in the past.” Death patted Nura's arm. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Nura looked back to the river in the distance, feeling Death vanish from her side. With one foot in front of the other, she started to walk, hands shoved deep in her pockets. Eyes set on paradise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new dragon will be purchased to hold with the lore of this story! The group needs at least three members.


	5. Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new team-member completes the trio.

They hadn't expected the sudden drop in from their new traveling companion. Although both Hel and Drust knew that Zenko would find them a new third party member, they had theorized they would meet the individual at the base of the mountains before the second trial. Not right now, with Nura's departure still fresh on their minds. But the sudden arrival was welcomed, if not surprising.

It had happened fast. A large flock of greatowls and owlcats had surrounded Drust and Hel, eager to claim their newest kill: a medium sized deer. They had drawn their weapons and were ready to fight, sparks emitting from Hel's tail and Drust with his fists at the ready. They would defend their dinner for the night.

Then Grayson came.

The sudden blasts of ice that had frozen the wings of the flying attackers had startled them. The magical attack was followed by sudden and quick slashes of claws and a sharply ridged tail. The beasts had retreated in pain and confusion, leaving Hel and Drust to stare up at their flying savior. Grayson had landed with no problem, large wings folding carefully to his sides as he shifted from his ridgeback form into a far more welcoming bipedal shape. Large, curling horns rose from his skull, solid ice-colored eyes tilted up and adding to his very sharp-toothed grin. His long and heavy tail wrapped around him cautiously as he studied both Hel and Drust, before his smile faded into a softer and more gentle look.

“Name's Grayson,” he had said with a thickly accented voice. Probably a second or third generation outsider. “Zenko told me I'd find ya'll in this direction. Pleasure is all mine.”

 

–

 

The dinner had gone by with much conversation. A chance to get to know each other a little better, to decide each other's weaknesses and strengths. Especially since the mountains were looming ever closer. Ever more daring with the more difficult trials that faced them.

“The trick when taming a winged boar is to make them think being ridden is their idea,” Grayson explained with smiling eyes and eager hand motions. “Most of them don't like weight on their back, but if you do it just right it'll be like second nature to 'em. Another trick is to make the boar think you are one of its young that needs protection. Then getting on their back and steering them using those fine hairs is easy.”

“So Alynn's winged boar thinks she is her child?” Drust asked, stroking his beard thoughtfully. Grayson nodded.

“Exactomundo, my friend. Alynn's boar is an oddity, though. She raised the little thing herself, you know. Alynn apparently found her abandoned after some rustlers killed off the herd. You know, back before Alynn got her Shepard's mask. I hear that boar helped her through the trials.”

Hel pet Nura's head, the prowler giving a deep purr. “Perhaps our familiars will aid us, too.” She glanced over to Drust's bamboo phytocat. Cat had rolled over onto her side and was purring up a storm.

The conversation had found a natural lull, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence while Grayson helped cook the meat. Hel watched him work with the slabs of steak and potential jerky with a familiar hand. He had probably done this plenty of times, having raised horses and winged boars. Callaghans needed such livestock to be tough as nails, like the land. That meant a lot of herding and taming out on rough pastures.

“Grayson,” Hel began, making sure she caught his eye before she continued, “what happened to your other team, if you don't mind me asking?”

He gave a thoughtful hum, although the frown that tugged behind his small smile was enough to tell her most everything she wanted to know.

“Flood. I tried to grab the others in the torrent but it moved too fast, even for me.” He sighed. “I was the only one able to break out of the waters fast enough. We had been camping by the south river when the rains hit so...”

Drust hummed comfortingly, chewing on his lips as he looked up at the clear sky. The earth was still wet from the rains, and there would be more to come, but for now there was a break in the torrential downpours. His gaze set towards the horizon where a warm and faint glow could be seen. The burials were taking place. They all knew it. No one said anything despite the losses of their teammates and, dare any of them think it, friends rested on their shoulders.

“We should be at the mountains soon,” said Grayson. “Then it's to Craig Falls. I don't think I need to tell either of you how dangerous they are this time of year. Flash floods even without rain, slippery rocks, and so on. Who here is a strong flyer?”

Hel and Drust looked at each other with worried expressions.

“Well,” Grayson muttered with an exasperated sigh, “shit.”

 


	6. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party reach the base of the mountains, the final passageway into trial two. (A short and sweet chapter to cleanse the palate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short cause nothing of note really happened during their battle drop today~.

The mountains rose in front of them. It wasn't a gentle incline like some ranges. No real hills that gently introduced travelers into the imposing heights of the Bovidae mountains. No. Not on this side of them, anyway. There was only the high, towering stones that jutted out of the earth like spines off the back of a dragon. There were gaps and openings between the mountains, sometimes on a single mountain itself. It wasn't impossible to enter the range. In fact, it was far too easy to do so.

 

The mountains stood there with pathways open to them. Some on the ground, looking well-traveled. But if such a path would now lead to Craig Falls was unknown. The second path was scaling the mountains themselves, to travel their stony outcrops in order to gain a higher vantage point. That was dangerous for all of its own reasons. The final path was flight.

 

Grayson had chosen this path in order to scout the range and locate the true location of Craig Falls. It was one of the easier mountains to spot with its volcano-like structure and open top. Water vapor poured out of the top of the mountain around this time of year, lending even more to its poetic nature as a volcano. Although, there were no known active volcanoes in the mountain range.

 

By the time Grayson had returned, Hel and Drust were ready for a journey through the dry and barren landscape ahead of them. Water would be scarce until they got to the falls.

 

"It's that way. The trail seems to lead right to them," Grayson said as he shifted back to his bipedal form. Traveling the mountains as a dragon was dangerous and, in all honesty, stupid. It would make Grayson a larger target and, third, some of the paths got difficult to travel in above a certain size. It was best to stay small.

 

"The second trial is there," said Drust. "Things will get more difficult from here on out."

 

Hel gave a small nod and clutched Nura the prowler tighter to her chest. "Once we reach the falls we need to find out what our next trial is. Grayson, how many days travel do you think we'll have?"

 

"Three at most. Considering good weather. I located a few good camping spots we could move to for the time being."

 

"Right." Hel sighed and started the walk, leading them into the mountains. The moment their boots hit the dirt, a shiver ran up their spines. The mountains knew why they were here.

 

The mountains knew where they were going.

 


	7. The Secret of Craig Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio arrive at Craig Falls and enter the second, but short, trial.

The message in a bottle was clearly planted. It was easy to find and in a location where regular travelers knew it was not theirs to take nor tamper with. The strangest part was that the message was addressed to the three of them, excluding Nura's name from the listing. It stung Drust and Hel deeply, even leaving Grayson in a somber silence as he skimmed over the letter with them.

 

 

_Hel, Drust, Grayson,_

_Congratulations on making it this far. Our deepest condolences for your loss, but rest assured Nura's family considers your sacrifices admirable and know their daughter died in good company. They ask for me to wish you the best of luck and that they hope all of you gain a mask._

_As you know the likelihood of such a feat is improbable, but the message is warm nonetheless._

_Allow me to describe your next trial. Craig Falls is in front of you. Obviously you will need to climb to the top and enter it's hollow center._

_Once in the falls, you will begin to search for three orbs. This equates to the number of members in your party. Gather three orbs and the path to your next trial will reveal itself to you._

_Remember, Craig Falls is notorious this time of year for flash floods. Do be careful._

_Here is a hint to the location of one orb: some caves appear above water. This does not mean they are._

_With warmth,_

_Lord Zenko_

 

Grayson finished reading the letter last, looking up at the towering mountain above them. They all knew how to climb. It was one of the first things every Callaghan needed to know in case a goat got stuck and was too scared to get down. Or, a much more common occurrence, a cow managed to get stuck on a mountain with no known way on how they got up there.

“It hasn't rained in a few days,” Hel commented. “We might be able to make it in an out quickly without too much concern.”

“Don't be so certain, like all the mountains, the Falls breathe. But their breath sends up water from below all the way to the top and it crashes back down. It's a great feat of ignoring gravity,” said Drust with a quiet grunt. “When I was younger, it was a challenge among guardians to reign supreme over the Falls and defeat its water. At one point I was able to withstand even the toughest currents here but, well, my bones can't handle that anymore. And let me tell you, those currents are nothing to sneeze at. I only survived my youth because I could freeze some of the water to hold me in place.”

“It doesn't matter how we do this, only that we do. We get in and we get out. This trial isn't supposed to take as long as it did getting here. This is supposed to be a fast challenge.” Grayson rolled his shoulders and began to scale the rocks “We can come up with a game plan up top.”

Leaving their familiars at the base of the mountain, the others soon followed, Hel clinging to Drust's back as he shifted into his dragon form and scaled the mountain with ease. He picked up Grayson on the way, letting the two smaller breeds rest on his back. Hel watched as Cat and Nura shrank the higher the dragons went. The two cats stared up at them, worry in their eyes. Hel looked away them they were too small to differentiate their eyes from their noses and looked out across the mountain range.

“Breakneck Canyon is closer to the Falls this year,” she commented. Grayson looked where she pointed and hummed.

“Strange. They usually don't like the falls. Look at that, it seems to have lined itself up with the falls this year. Straight shot all the way down. And Goat Mountain is on the other side of Bovidae Canyon this year.”

“Breakneck looks like it leads right to it, too. I wonder if those are our next destinations.”

“I hope not. You know how many go missing in those places?”

Hel nodded in silent confirmation. Everyone knew only the toughest went to those locations in the mountain range. Instead of pondering on it, however, they looked to Drust. He continued to climb one claw after another, using his wings to make the climb a little easier but his breath betrayed his exhaustion. He was almost wheezing in effort. Grayson felt a stab of pity.

“How you doing, buddy?” he asked softly, patting Drust's horns.

Drust gave a wheezing chuckle. “This used... to be a lot easier...” he panted out.

“We can climb ourselves if you need to stop.”

“No.” He took a few moments to breathe before speaking again. “Almost there. You two rest.”

After what felt like ten minutes, the group had arrived at the smooth, volcano-like top of Craig Falls. Drust let them off of his back before shifting again and sitting down, taking deep and steady breaths as his feet dangled over the edge of the mountain's lips. Below them was a sight to behold. The mountain's interior was hollow, filled with small to large holes leading to complicated inner cave systems within the thin walls of its top into its bowels that hid under the crust of the earth. At the very bottom was what looked like former lava flows that had been made smooth by the flowing water. A few streams of clear and probably cold water flowed at its very base, going into the large, gaping holes that led into even more complicated—and deadlier—caves. The smooth rock that rose from its center and traveled down into these caves looked more like a small hill.

In a seemingly random display of power, the mountain gave a small shake as water poured out from the caves at the very top of the lips, narrowly missing Drust's feet as it spouted out and turned into raging waterfalls, filling the hollow interior by at least one hundred feet before the waterfalls ceased and left only harmless trickles in their wake. The water began a deadly spiral down as a whirlpool formed as the water retreated back to the base of the mountain, eagerly waiting for another breath to push it back up. No one understood how such a thing worked on a mountain with this shape. There was no natural pump anyone could find. Nothing to indicate what was pushing the water up like a powerful diaphragm. But it did. The only bad part was that, unlike regular breathing, no one could time the breaths the mountain took. It seemed to depend on the time of year and where it was and what mountains were near it. Even then, the raging water only came during the wet season when the mountain was flooded with it. It seemed the breaths were attempts to free the mountain of the intrusion, but it hardly worked.

“The first orb should be in one of the caves that looked like the water won't touch it,” said Hel, “but it might. That's what Zenko said.”

“The other two are probably in more dangerous locations. If we had a water dragon with us I'd feel better about this whole situation but, well, we don't. If we drown we drown.”

“Maybe we could split up,” Hel offered. “Look for potential locations of the orbs then regroup.”

“No. No splitting up unless we _have_ to,” Grayson snapped back. “That's the first rule of anything! Never break up the group!”

“Grayson is right. Splitting up was the end of many former companions I had in the trials. We need to stick together and come up with a plan. We only need three orbs so it shouldn't take too long. And it seems the Shepards organized all of us in a certain way so only one or two groups reach this place at a time.” Drust sighed. “Settle in. We should rest for a while and think about our next course of action. Don't ever rush in.”

 

–

 

They had dinner under the stars at the top of the Falls, enjoying a warm fire Hel had made and peacefully watching as the Falls would breath out, pushing more water up from its depths. Hel tracked which caves kept getting flooded and which ones weren't, trying to pick which ones they should hit first at daybreak. Drust and Grayson watched their surroundings, sometimes focusing on Bovidae Canyon located far in the distance, its heart lit up with golden lights. Their journey would help them cut through the canyon, if following Breakneck would be any indication. But before they worried about that, they had filled the night's quality time with conversation and laughs, spreading a sense of nervous joy.

“That's why the Falls are so cold,” Drust explained. “Hot air rises and cold air sinks. So the hot air that gets in there ends up rising out anyway, and the cold air has a place to actually go deep into the hollow and the caves. It would be nice if it wasn't so dangerous.”

“Huh,” hummed Grayson. “Interesting. Makes sense.”

“Well, hopefully we can enjoy that cold while we look for those orbs.” Hel gave a small chuckle as she talked. “Be a shame to be sweating while we look for those stupid things.”

The conversation faded into something more lighthearted as the watches began to take place. Each of them took a turn, ensuring the safety of their companions while studying the falls for potential signs of danger that haven't been seen yet. So far, however, it was only the rushing water, filling the usually quiet night with a sound that stirred something deep and foreboding in each of them. A silent fear of the danger they could clearly see and hear but decided to approach anyway. It was as if they were flying straight towards a hurricane.

By the time daylight breached the first mountains and shined warm light on the group, they had already descended into the mouth of the the Falls. They had adopted their dragon forms for ease of transport through the mouth, gliding comfortably in the cold, still air inside of the hollow mountain. Drust, however, did not glide. He followed them along the edge of the mountain, carefully making his way into the hollow along its crevices. Together, they checked the most likely caves to hold the orb, searching high and low and retreating when the water so much as touched them. After an hour, Drust let out a satisfied call and returned to the other two at the cave entrance, holding up a small, colored orb. It was red with a small orange center.

“The first orb. There should be two more somewhere,” he said, placing the orb in his bag and latching it tightly.

“Probably further below,” said Grayson, looking at the bottom of the mouth. None of them wanted to go down there. Despite their nerves, Hel and Grayson glided down, letting their claws touch the smooth hill at the bottom. Down here, with the caves staring back at them with their pitch black, cold eyes, they felt exposed. They looked up at Drust who stared at them nervously. They didn't want to split up.

“I'll sound the alarm,” he called down to them, digging his claws into the mouth of the small cave. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry about it! We'll be back before you know it!” Grayson called back. He moved first, darting into one of the caves quickly. Hel followed him, using her burning fires as a source of light. As they moved deeper, the darkness grew ever more enveloping, challenging even Hel's flames. The ceiling was soaking wet when they approached it, sending shivers of fear through their bodies.

A flash of blue. Grayson saw it first. He nodded to Hel and they quickly darted to the orb hiding in a small crevice of stone. He fished it out with his claws as carefully as possible, shivering as some water touched his foot. It was beginning to trickle and a deep, groaning noise filled the cavern. They heard Drust yelling for them, his voice booming inside the cave despite the distance.

“We need to scram!” Grayson shouted as they made for the exit. Hel spun on a dime and led the way, expertly dodging rocks and walls illuminated by her flames. They broke free of the dark caves and into the light as the falls began to pour. They reached Drust at the cave and watched the mountain fill with water in a slow, agonizing pace, hardly breaching the cave Drust had decided to settle in before the mountain began to drain again.

Grayson showed him the orb as the water began to vanish in its violent whirlpool. “We found the second one. Only one more. It's probably deeper in the caves.”

Drust stared at the orb for a few moments before putting it in his bag and latching it. “I should go with you this time,” he said quietly.

“No way!” Hel hissed. “You can't fly, remember? If that water rises too high you'll get swept away! Let us get it, please.”

“Splitting up isn't a good idea, we don't know what lives in those caves. No one does!” Drust took in a deep breath, lowering his voice back to a calm but firm tone. “We lost Nura because we both weren't paying attention. I'm not going to let either of you get hurt because I couldn't help you.”

“Your staying here,” Grayson said. “The vote is two to one. Keep watch for us, alright?”

Drust looked as if he was about to argue before clamping his mouth shut and lowering his gaze. He sat back down on the rocks, folding his wings tightly to his sides. He motioned towards the once again falling water. It had barely been three minutes.

“The Falls know what we are looking for. I do not know if they will release it so easily,” he muttered. He watched as Hel and Grayson left as the water was disappearing into the caves, eyeing them as they vanished into the darkness. He strained his eyes to follow Hel's fire, but once that vanished, he looked back up at the top of the hollow mountain. Something grey and purple glinted in the light towards the top. Drust felt his jaw go slack as he hesitated, looking back down at the caves. He took a hesitant step forward, trying to discern what the object was. His eyes widened with realization.

“Hel! Grayson!” he shouted towards the caves. He felt the mountain give another shake, as if it was struggling to breathe out with the weight of the rocks on its back. “HEL! GRAYSON!”

He heard his voice boom below him and into the gaping darkness. Water began to pour out of the top of the mountain. Drust watched in fear as the hollow began to fill. He hesitated only once before diving into the cold water, wings spread out and pain shooting up his spine as he used them to push himself faster through the currents towards the cave Grayson and Hel vanished into.

The water's currents were strong, but Drust knew, somehow, he was stronger. He let the current carry him into the caves at an ever increasing speed before he saw familiar forms in the darkness. He titled his wings, letting out a howl of gurgling pain into the water before angling himself to grab Grayson and Hel's forms. They struggled against him for a moment, perhaps fearing an enemy or a monster of some form. Drust let them hang onto his neck and back and he began to kick with his legs and tail back towards the exit, the water beginning to rush by him faster as the hollow was emptying out. He swam despite the pain in his wings as he used them to fly through the water, pushing more and more of the freezing cold liquid around him. His head breached the surface first and he pushed one last time to free Grayson and Hel from the currents. Drust gripped the smooth hill with his claws, head under the water as his tail pushed his back up. The whirlpool gained strength in its last battle against Drust, pushing him back, his claws leaving marks in the stone. He growled into the water and reached out, gripping the stone with his teeth and clamping his jaws, feeling one hand knocked free. He brought it back against the struggling current, burying it deeper into the stone and letting his jaw unhinge from around the rock.

The last of the water drained, the current vanishing as air considerably warmer than the water met his usually cold skin. Drust coughed, spitting water out onto the stones as he listened intently behind him. Hel and Grayson were drawing in sharp and raged breaths, coughing water onto his scales. Exhausted, Drust collapsed against the hill, feeling himself slide towards the caves for only a moment before he gripping his claws tighter into the rock, stopping his descent. His back ached, his wings felt as if they were on fire, his jaw hurt, and his lungs burned with a fierce intensity.

“That was easier,” he wheezed out, “when I was still a young dumbass.”

A chuckle broke the silence. Grayson. “You're still a dumbass. A brilliantly stupid dumbass.”

Hel gave a small laugh herself, slipping off of Drust to wrap her arms around his head, taking to her bipedal form. She was warm, but shivering. “The water hit us when we were about to come out,” she muttered between labored breaths. “I could have sworn we were done for.”

“Time for reunion later, we need to leave,” Grayson said, staying in his ridgeback form and looking at the top of the mountain. “Now. Before the water returns. Can you stand?”

Drust tried, lifting himself up onto shaking limbs, but they buckled under him, sending his massive weight crashing back to the stone. “No.” Drust crawled onto the top of the hill to drape himself over it, letting his wings go limp. “The last orb is up top. We missed it. Go get it. Both of you.”

“We're not leaving you!” Hel bit back. She looked to Grayson. “We can lift him out! Or, you can! Right? My wings are too wet to fly, the feathers are too soaked. I can climb, though.”

Grayson looked Drust over before looking to Hel. “He's massive, Hel. Look at me, I'm a small-sized ridgeback and he's a fucking massive guardian! He's bigger than Alynn's dragon form! I don't think I can!”

“We are not leaving him here!” she yelled back, feathers puffing up in flames as her tail gave a dangerous wave. Drust smelled the sulfur, surprised she wasn't too soaked to set herself ablaze. Her eyes grew soft as the flames died down. “Please, try.” Her voice was defeated. The mountain gave another shake.

Drust felt Grayson bury his claws into his back and felt the blood drip down his scales. With a pained cry, he tried to lift himself up, to prove he could climb out, but his body was too exhausted. He collapsed back down, breath labored. Hel didn't move towards the wall, watching as Grayson pumped his wings as hard as he could, sending up massive bursts of wind in the hollow.

“Come on, Grayson! Are you a dragon or not!?” Hel shouted above the wind and groaning of the mountain. Drust could smell the approaching water. He could hear it flowing with his ear pressed against the smooth stone. He thought, for a moment, he heard the mountain mumble something and freeze, its shaking coming to a smooth stop without water. Drust's eyes flew open at the new noise. _Are they holding their breath?_ he wondered.

He felt his scales lift off of the ground, Grayson cursing loudly as he continued to try and fly up. Drust felt his hands and fingers shaking before Grayson dropped Drust for only a second to grab onto one of his wings. Drust hissed at the pain along his muscles as Grayson used the new grip to lift up higher.

“Hel! Grab him!” Grayson called. “Quickly! I'll get you both up!”

The mountain let out a violent shake, far more intense than before. Drust felt something sick pool into the bottom of his stomach as he reached out for Hel. She looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes, a small frown on her face. She shifted into her dragon form, wet feathers still dripping. Her wings were as useless as his.

“Hey, Drust,” she said softly enough so only he could hear. “Hot air rises, right?”

He stared back. “No,” he mumbled, feeling his voice rip out in a scream as he tried to struggle against Grayson, earning many yells and curses in response from the dragon above him. “NO!”

The water began to pour into the hollow, sputtering out violently as if something, somewhere, was trying to stop it. Much like someone who tried to breathe while crying. It was awkward and flimsy and ultimately failed as the eventual hiccups of tears took over.

The strong scent of sulfur filled the air as Hel spread out her wet wings and shook them free of water. Drust realized, in that moment, she was not setting her feathers ablaze. They were a focus for magic. For the heat that rested inside of her body. She could not dry herself out with the flames she summoned. But she could still summon them regardless. A blessing or a curse, but at the moment, Drust couldn't tell which it was.

The explosion filled the base of the cave, the hot air catching under Grayson's wings as he shouted in surprise as he and Drust rose at a high speed upwards. Grayson struggling to keep his wings angled right, the winds above the mountain catching him at the right time to send him and Drust tumbling towards the ledge. Grayson caught it with one claw, still gripping Drust with the other. With a pain filled groan, he pulled Drust to safety as the waters continued to fill the hollow.

“Where's Hel?” Grayson asked, his eyes saying he already knew the answer. He didn't look over the edge, but Drust did. The waters vanished, leaving nothing behind except that sulfuric stench. Drust hissed in pain as he felt the burns along his legs and tail flare to life. He looked at them with tears. He hardly heard Grayson curse and reach for his canteen, pouring cold water along Drust's burns in an attempt to prevent permanent damage. Silence fell between them. Grayson retrieved the third orb that had hid among the stones, giving a bitter laugh at the irony of it all. At the kindness of their Shepards that had ended up costing someone's life.

No, they couldn't blame the Shepards. They all knew what they were getting into. They all knew the risks. They knew the trials were soaked in blood and now there was another life—maybe more they didn't know about—coating the Callaghan name.

All of it for a mask.

Grayson collapsed next to Drust and patted his shoulder. They had both taken to their bipedal forms now. Drust with his legs stretched out and his arms at his sides. Beard in tangles with blood dripping from his back where Grayson had gripped him with sharp claws.

“How will they collect her?” Grayson asked softly.

“I don't know. The maren don't patrol here during the wet season.”

“No lifeguards on duty, huh?”

Silence as still as the waters below filled the gap.

“The mountain, I think-” Drust shut his mouth and shook his head, growing quiet.

“You think what?” Grayson looked at him, holding the three orbs now in his hands. Blue, grey and red. Drust's pack laid open next to him filled with various medical supplies and some food.

“I think the Falls held their breath when we were down there. I heard something coming from the stone and felt the waters coming but they didn't come as fast as they should have. We all should have died.” Drust looked out towards the mountains, eyeing the golden lights of the Bovidae Canyon as the sun set. “The mountains are alive, you know. They aren't just rocks that stay in one place. They aren't just things that move without intent. They have emotions and thoughts. They have opinions.”

“I think you're in shock.”

“Listen to me, kid, you are young. You haven't experienced half of life yet. Don't tell me you have.” Drust patted the mountain with a hand. “I don't think they wanted Hel to die. But you can only hold your breath for so long.”

“So the other places we are going to will help us?” Grayson said bitterly, a look of apology coming to his face at the venom behind his words.

“No. Breakneck Canyon and Goat Mountain hardly leave survivors. You can judge danger by which families travel there. If a Donnelly goes and comes back then you know it might be safe if you are strong and hard-headed. Donnelly don't go to Goat Mountain and only the highest ranking go to Breakneck. Elva herself broke a leg and a shoulder there while chasing a murderer. And if she got hurt you know it's dangerous.”

Grayson chewed on the words. “What do we do with these fucking orbs?”

“I don't know. They said once we got them the next trial will be revealed, so if we do go to Breakneck then-”

The orbs began to glow as the sun dipped under the mountains, casting Bovidae in darkness save for the moon and stars that had taken the sun's place. The glow was soft, almost unnoticeable, but it was there. Grayson stared at them before muttering something and placing the orbs on the ground, changing their order until they were set in a triangle. Blue at the top with grey and red at the bottom. The light each orb cast was aimed at the center, meeting in a small glowing circle before an arrow began to form, pointing towards Breakneck. Grayson heard Drust breathe out a curse.

“Alright,” Grayson said softly, “tomorrow we go to Breakneck Canyon.”

 

–

 

The arrival of the Shepards was expected once the news of the death reached them. There was no search for the body, only silent mumbling about how to go about the funeral and how dangerous it would be to try and find the body in the caves, even for talented swimmers and creatures capable of breathing underwater. During their talks, Grayson and Drust sat a ways away enjoying the warmth of the fire, even in the humid heat around the Falls. They knew a third party member would need to be found. But Grayson wondered if having three take the trials together even helped the death toll. Was it the same as other years? Or was it dropping? Rising?

“I don't think I'll be continuing,” Drust said softly, staring at the fire. Cat laid in his lap with Nura the Prowler pressed close to his side. The felines were quiet. Knowing that Hel was not with them. Nor would she ever be again.

“You aren't quitting.” Grayson didn't bite out the words. He didn't say them with malice. It was a simple statement. A fact. “She would want you to keep going to try and reach the end.”

“That's a path towards death. I'm too old now. I shouldn't have even entered the trials again.” Drust took his eyes off of the fire long enough to see Alynn approaching them. He fell quiet and looked back to the burning wood.

Alynn stopped on the other side of the fire, her mask failing to betray where she was looking. “Grayson,” she said with a soft but demanding voice, “go take a walk. I need to talk to Drust. Alone.”

Grayson shrugged and stood up, walking away from them both. He turned around, facing Drust and Alynn's back, curiosity prickling under his skin. He stopped walking for a brief moment when he saw Alynn reach up and remove her mask, setting it to the side. He didn't see her face, but it caught his breath anyway. What did she look like under there? Either way, it wasn't his business. He sniffed and turned back around, walking along the lip of the Falls, listening to the water flow and drain, over and over again.

By the time he had returned to the fire, Alynn's mask was back on. She patted Drust's shoulder and stood. A vice like grip grabbed his arm as he passed Alynn, forcing him to give her his undivided attention.

“Look after him,” said Alynn. “Look after each other. Your third party member will be found and directed to you lot, but don't hesitate to start the next trial. Just,” she hesitated for a few moments before sighing, “don't travel along the top of Breakneck, alright? Go through. Not over.”

She released Grayson's arm and left him, joining the other Shepards to go to the next lost soul.

Grayson sat down next to Drust, watching the Shepards leave before looking to the old guardian.

“Where's the other cat? Nura?” he asked after a few moments.

“Alynn took her to return to Hel's family.” Drust ran his fingers through Cat's fur.

“Are you staying?”

“Yes.”

“I'm glad. I don't think I could do this on my own.”

Drust looked up at him and gave a small, sad smile. He motioned towards some small pillows and blankets that had been laid out. “Sleep. I have first watch. I'll get you when its time for yours.”

Grayson hesitated a moment before moving towards the makeshift bed. He laid down, his back to Drust. Sleep took him quickly, but not without a moment of intense anxiety.

Alynn's warning was still fresh in his mind, burning with the intensity of Hel's final flame.

Go through. Not over.

 


	8. Ex-Donnelly Zeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party gets a third teammate sent by Zenko. Her entrance, although strange, is welcomed.

The heat had turned blistering and the humidity had grown towards its max percentile as the storm clouds began to brew in the distance, almost hidden entirely by the mighty height of the mountains. Yet the heat and humidity was the least of their worries. No, they would have rather roasted in the heat than be facing down one of those goats.

Well, a goat wasn't the right word.

It looked like a goat. Sounded like a goat. Walked like a goat. But, for all intents and purposes, this was not a goat. A Bovidae resident knew a goat when they saw one. It was part of their history. Goats were spoken of in legend around Bovidae, to the point that the entire kingdom held the weird and rather unruly creatures in a sort of benevolent light. Yet some goats were not benevolent. They were not even goats. They were what Drust had called mimics. But not mimics in the sense of those that pretended to be chests or chairs or clocks or even dragons. No, these were mimics that were purely malevolent. Creatures parents told their children about at night to keep them well-behaved and in doors after night fall. Yet these mimics didn't come out at night. They didn't care what time it was or what day it was. They didn't care what someone was doing. They existed in the mountains as a small beetle did to the largest of boars wandering the dry and dusty landscape to find some green.

And this mimic was staring at them.

Drust and Grayson stared back, their traditional Callaghan masks set on their faces. Grayson with one that covered the top half of his face, whereas Drust's covered everything. Feathers and beads decorated the masks, acting as something that might scare off the goat staring at them. But it didn't. Not in the way it was intended.

The goat just smiled. The upward twist of its lips becoming higher and higher, tilting up and screwing the skin on the goat's face to the point it looked like the flesh was being stretched by an invisible hand. Flat teeth filled the goat's mouth. Too many teeth. All flat and perfectly white with bright pink gums. It's eyes, once the adorable slits goats were known for had begun to shrink and shrink, turning into small circular pupils with the white sclera growing bloodier around the edges as the veins in the eye began to pop and bleed. Ears tilted forward and small legs began to crawl out. But not legs of a spider or even of a scorpion. It was hard for even Grayson and Drust to recognize.

“There's one behind us,” Drust said, spooking Grayson. He felt Drust press himself up against his back, already knowing the old man was facing the other mimic that had arrived. These demonic hunters of the mountains. No one knew what happened if one caught you. Grayson did not want to know. He never wanted to find out.

“Don't look away,” he breathed back, voice threatening to whimper. He blinked quickly in an attempt to wet his eyes in the heat. The smile on the goat's face just kept tilting up, its folded and peeled back skin now threatening to take over its eyes. “This is fucking wrong, man.”

“Shh.” Drust moved his feet to take a more defensive stance. If Hel was here, she could have spooked them off with an explosion. Yet they were left with two ice dragons without a proper hold on their magic. Drust's was weakened with age. Grayson's was too wild to be properly aimed or for him to focus it while focusing so intently on something that made a mockery of goats.

“It's horns are peeling down like bananas,” cried Grayson, drawing one of his blades.

“Don't freak out. They'll get bored or pick a fight eventually.”

“I'd rather them just leave!”

“Calm yourself. They want you to panic.” Drust flexed his hands, Grayson hearing the crackle of ice forming on his dirt-covered gloves. “Don't run from them. It just makes them more excited.”

“Have you faced these things before?”

“Many times. They probably came from Goat Mountain and were hunting by the canyon. Heard us and left it.”

“These fuckers are hunting us?”

“Didn't you take Bovidae Folklore?”

“I may or may not have fallen asleep.”

“If we live, remind me to tell you about it sometime.”

The goat Grayson had his eyes trained on started to walk, although it wasn't as much walking as it was folding it's body into shapes that shouldn't have been possible to move, as if something inside of it was trying to shed the flesh of the smiling goat it had put on for the day. Grayson pressed himself closer to Drust, tightening the grip on his blade.

“Oi! You stupid little clovers done yet!?”

The voice rang out, causing Grayson and Drust to both jump. Grayson looked away from the goat towards the source, ignoring Drust's hiss not to listen to it. But what Grayson saw was something far less terrifying than a not-a-goat. The bipedal mirror darted from the distance at a speed only possible by a creature built to hunt, her cleaver flashing in the light of the sun as she slashed at the mimic, eyes dead set on it with a wicked, wild grin on her face, all four of her eyes wide open as she let out a loud and shrill laugh as the dark blue blood splattered on the ground and began to shake and curl like worms, slowly making their way back to their injured creator.

The creature shrieked and all it's horrors began to fold back into itself, into the harmless facade of a goat. The cleaver was brought down again in an act of defiance, the woman's scream reaching a high, almost whistling tone before it devolved into a roaring growl filled with malice and power.

Grayson felt Drust leave his back and he spun around in concern, watching in horror as a creature far worse than what he had watched that goat turn into clash with Drust's frozen hands, ice spreading across it's seemingly melting skin as its alien mouth ripped open at all sorts of seams that shouldn't have existed and scurried itself away like a hurt lizard. The two creatures met together when they made a bend and fled towards Goat Mountain, seeping and disappearing into the hard ground of the mountains. They were gone. Maybe. Grayson didn't know. He and Drust removed their masks and hooked them back to their belts, still shaking with nerves.

“You two lunatics alright?” the woman said, heaving her cleaver to rest it over one of her shoulders, dark blue blood dripping off of it while some flesh stayed stuck to its ridges. Her smile faded and her eyes narrowed all at once. “Wait, Drust? You old son of a bitch I didn't know you were taking the trials again! Holy fuck! How are you!?”

She rushed forward, putting the cleaver back in its sheath before she wrapped her arms around Drust's middle, planting her cheek against his check and squeezing him. Grayson heard Drust wheeze out a chuckle.

“Zeta? Well, I'll be a sight for sore eyes!” He lifted her up with ease, hugging her back while easing her tight grip around him. He moved her away and held her under her arms, smiling up at her like a father would at a child. It would be oddly cute if it wasn't for the blue blood almost blending into her blue skin. “How have you been? What are you doing here, just passing through?”

“You fucking wish you ol' bastard! I'm a Callaghan now! Have been for about three months! Decided to take the trials for the fuck of it.” She smiled when Drust eased her back to the ground. She popped her knuckles while her other set of arms removed her cream bandanna and wiped the blue blood away before tying the cloth back in place.

“No kidding! How did that happen? Want to?” Drust asked, turning his attention to Grayson and checking him over for injuries. There was none, of course.

“Nah, didn't care, but Alynn proposed the challenge to Elva. Sir Goaty McGoat bit the _shit_ out of Almond Milk. I think it's because Almond Milk hasn't had many fights yet, but rules are rules. I agreed to becoming a Callaghan and here I am! Decided to take these trials.”

“Did Alynn want you to?” Grayson asked, eyeing this strange woman before him. She rested all four of her hands on her hips.

“Fuck no! She said I shouldn't yet. Probably die. But that's fine by me. Wanted to see these trials for myself and since I'm a Callaghan I can now. So, eh. But I was told by Zenko ya'll needed a new teammate. Sorry to hear the bad news, hope it wasn't too bad of a death.” She hesitated, chewing her lip with very sharp teeth. “She would be a hero among the Donnelly, you know. Protecting her shield-siblings from death. Anyway!”

“Yes, anyway,” Grayson echoed. He cleared his throat and turned towards Breakneck Canyon. It wasn't too far now. “Alynn told me to go through the canyon, not over it.”

“Good call,” hummed Zeta. “the top has some issues with travelers. I won't go into detail but it's safer to camp and travel the center. It will be a bit rougher territory with some dangers but not as much as above.”

Grayson turned to Drust and gave him a concerned look. Drust only smiled and patted Grayson's back, saying, “Zeta and I used to train together. I would travel into Bovidae Canyon to get battle lessons from the Donnelly and she would want to get survival tips from a Callaghan. But that was only a few years before I retired from fighting.”

Zeta gave another large, sharp-toothed smile. “Shame, too. You were pretty good before you decided to hang up your gloves. But anyway, let's settle dinner. I already hunted some stuff on the way here.” She turned around and placed two fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle.

A few seconds passed before the sound of pounding, thundering hooves approached, steam rising in the distance like a mane and tail. A rusty golem approached at top speed, skidding to a stop by the party. A large pack was draped on the golem's back. Cat, that had been hiding in the nearby rocks, cautiously approached and sniffed the golem's rusty steel.

“She ain't pretty but she'll be good to help carry shit and the injured, Callisto forbid.” She patted the golem's neck. Grayson was surprised he didn't hear the familiar sizzle of flesh against hot metal. “Her name is Epp. Like Epsilon.”

“She's amazing,” Grayson said, carefully approaching the golem and extending a hand. He let the living machine give him a cautionary glance before placing its cool metal nose onto his palm. “How did you get her?”

A beat of silence.

“Anyway! Let's go!” Zeta began to walk, Epp following loyally with no creak of rusty joints. Grayson gave Drust a worried look that soon broke into a small grin. He shrugged and followed, Drust following a little slower behind with Cat at his side.

Breakneck Canyon was waiting for them.

Somewhere, deep in the earth, an eye blinked.

 


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group rests during the night before taking on Breakneck Canyon. A message arrives providing them a hint.

“Allow me to explain,” Zeta said through a mouthful of meat. She swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, leaning comfortably onto Ebb as the iron golem stared off into the distance, changing her gaze every now and then as if she was scanning the entrance to the canyon for danger. Her steam was not billowing out of her at such a high pace now and instead had turned into small trickles whenever she moved.

“Me becoming a Callaghan was a matter of politics, as ya'll know. Families will challenge each other for dragons they want in their families. I mean, I hear the O'Hannigans have challenged the Dorans over that gal, err, Death? You know, Whitepeak's wife. O'Hannigans argue that she is magically powerful and an oddity that should be studied, within her say-so. But her magical potential is interesting and other, as they put it. Well, the Dorans argue that she's a harvester, ya know, a harvest man because she harvests souls. Therefore, Death is a farmer and thus a Doran. There's going to be a huge battle, like usual, to attempt to claim Death. But the final say-so belongs to Death and Death alone. Just like the final say-so belonged to me once the Callaghans won the fight.”

Grayson waited to finish chewing and swallowing his food before speaking up with, “So, you decided to leave the Donnelly? Why? No offense, but you seem like a real Donnelly-type.”

“Exactly!” Zeta exclaimed with a snap and pointing at Grayson, ripping another large piece of meat from their earlier kill. “I'm exactly what most would associate with the Donnelly. Rude, foul-mouthed, strong fighter, but stupid at everything else, right? But that's the point. I'm a good fighter and a tough survivor, Drust can agree. The whole claiming business is a political fuck around in terms of power. It shows that, even if the final say didn't belong to the one being fought over, the family that won is stronger. After Elva kept the throne, the Callaghans have been pushing Alynn to show off their strength. The fight over me was a good example that the Callaghans are stronger than the Donnelly right now. And now that fire's been lit under the Donnelly's tail after I left, they'll work harder to get their ceremonial battle goats stronger. But now the Callaghans proved they are stronger than the Donnelly so other families might try and challenge the Callaghans to prove they are stronger than them. Fucking political mess is what it is.”

“Like a few years ago the Desmonds fought the Callaghans over Silvius and the O'Hannigans over Zenko. Neither of them wanted to leave, but it's all a show,” hummed Drust, running his fingers through his beard.

Grayson leaned back and sighed, happy with a full belly and plenty of water. The canyon would be dry compared to all other locations they have gone to, even during the wet season. And some mild conversation helped to ease the nerves.

An arrow sunk itself into the ground between Grayson and Zeta, its end vibrating at the impact and filling the now silent moment with an unforgettable _twang_.

Grayson scooted away from the arrow in shock, looking to try and find the source. Zeta was up with her cleaver drawn, already shouting curses into the air and demanding whoever did such a thing showed themselves. A shadow left a nearby high rise of rock, rising higher into the air, flashing a small light. A symbol of peace among harpies and dragons in the mountains. Zeta put her cleaver back and muttered under her breath, ripping the arrow out of the ground and taking the note off of it.

 

 

_Drust, Grayson, Zeta,_

 

_Inside Breakneck Canyon is a hint to your next trial and what that will entail. The only hint that will be provided is this: its a message. Can't miss it unless you don't pay attention. Try and travel within the canyon itself along the ground and you'll survive. But to find this hint you will have to present yourself to danger. Travel lightly and find shelter during the rain. Don't take to the cliffs if they are wet._

 

_With luck,_

_General Alynn_

 

“A message, eh? In a bottle?” Zeta asked as she handed off the letter to Grayson. After he finished, he handed it to Drust who read it slowly and carefully.

“This may be a wild guess,” said Drust as he folded up the letter and put it in his bag, “but Breakneck Canyon has a lot of ancient history from the first settlers among the mountains. And I don't mean the Bovidae family. I mean the beastclans. Some of the canyon's caves have legends and folklore on the walls but not many have studied them. We might be looking for that.”

Grayson chewed on his lips before looking up at Drust. “Why hasn't anyone focused on them?”

“To dangerous to get to. Breakneck Canyon isn't called Breakneck for the fun of it, son. Professional mountain climbers with all sorts of safety gear have lost their lives to this canyon. As if whatever controls it hates anything on its back, but it seems to like the harpies that live within its caves. Although, finding such harpies is rare now after.... well....”

“The massacres,” finished Zeta. “Their numbers are still suffering, especially after Bovidae dragons closed off some caves with well placed explosions. Every now and then some Donnelly will take to the canyon to clean up the rubble so the harpies can collect their dead ancestors and give them proper burials. I used to be one of the volunteers, but its hard and dangerous work.”

“Do you remember any cave paintings?”

“Yeah, actually. Never really paid attention but there was this really weird one that looked like.... I don't know how to describe it but this creature? Burrowing into the land while harpies bowed above it. The next one was like, this creature under the ground, curled up while the harpies built their homes on top. And the last one I saw before the collapse took over it was of an attack and how the creature with the harpies on its back rose out of the ground to defend them, eating the attackers.”

“Bovidae's mountains.” Drust nodded wisely. “Many legends speak of how they are alive and breathing, how they move around this land because it's their home. In the same way we would move from room to room. Some speculate various areas are more active than others because they require more nutrients. Others say it's a pack mentality that the mountains rotate so those once on the outside of the range can move towards the inside to rest. No one knows for sure, and if the generals know anything about it then they sure aren't talking.”

“So, what?” Grayson sighed, giving the fire a good poke. “They are like our pets and we take care of them by guarding them?”

Drust laughed. It was deep and shook his whole body before it stopped with a small smile. “No, son. We're _their_ pets. _They_ look after _us_. I know it's hard for younguns like you to accept that weren't around during the Emperor attack, but trust me. These mountains won't let anything hurt us if they can help it. They like us, I think. We're like stray cats that they chase dogs and trappers away from, but don't really feed. They protect us but could care less what we get up to. I think they like the company.” His eyes went towards Breakneck. “Some of them, at least.”

The group fell silent. Other than the distant baaing of a goat and the sound of insects, the mountains were quiet. The next trial hanging heavy on their shoulders.

“Well,” said Grayson, “if your guess is right then we'll need to focus on the caves that don't have harpies in them. Right? Maybe?”

“Maybe,” Zeta and Drust echoed quietly. The night moved on.

 


	10. The Sparrow and the Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party rests during a rain storm and meet new companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sighs- I can't figure out how to get wingdings to work here so I edited some stuff ouo

The rain came down with a certain ferocity and unforgiving rage. Small streams ran through Breakneck Canyon, wetting its dry basin and carrying dirt and forming mud along predetermined paths from years of flooding. The group watched the rain and the streams form, having picked a cave higher up off of the ground than flood waters could—hopefully—reach. With careful and steady hands, Drust collected all the rain water he could into their canteens and backup bottles. Water would be scarce the further they got through the canyon and they couldn't depend on rain storms. Likewise, they would need to hunt soon. Drust hoped a confused boar would wander into the canyon during the rain and he could take it out, but so far there had been no such luck. Their stomachs growled from hunger, the last of boar jerky being passed around.

“Do you smell that?” Zeta asked, sniffing the air curiously before looking deeper into the cave. They had thoroughly searched it for as long as they could, ensuring there were no predators and that its structural integrity was true. “Smells like cooked vegetables and fish.”

Drust and Grayson sniffed the air, the heavenly scent catching their attention. Grayson narrowed his eyes and said, “Should we trust it?”

A few moments of silence with the tempting smell was torturous. Drust tried to reason past his hunger. Rule one of Bovidae was to never follow sounds without seeing its source and to never respond to scents or sights without knowing for sure where it came from. It was common sense, really. As he stared past where the light of their fire bit at the darkness, he saw something flash. His eyes narrowed and a hand went to his dagger. Grayson and Zeta followed suit, gathering their weapons and readying themselves.

The flash came again. Closer.

A small fae stepped into the light, stared at them with fins rising up and twitching. They were holding a small fish, almost the size of their body. Carefully, as if approaching large predators, the fae inched closer to the fire before putting the fish down and backing up. They watched the group, Zeta and Grayson looking to Drust for guidance that he didn't know how to give.

“Are you a trial-goer?” Drust asked. The fae's fins twitched again and they tilted their head to the side, wringing their hands together nervously. Drust cursed himself for never learning Bovidae sign-language.

The words seemed impossible to pronounce, garbled, although the sound penetrated each of their minds, resting right against their eardrums in a soft and gentle whisper that was just loud enough to hear but quiet enough to cause a small jolt of peace. They all stared back, not knowing what they just heard. The fae seemed to recognize their confusion and frowned, looking back into the darkness and gave a strange shout.

“Alright, alright!” came a voice, the accent heavy and thick on the tongue. Drust relaxed as he saw a harpy appear into the light, letting the fae climb up her leg to rest on her shoulder. Her mask was worn out and scratched from years of battle and struggles in the mountains, but her armor was familiar. A local of Breakneck Canyon. More than that, though. She was a champion, if her armor and swords at her side said anything. “Oh, hello! I didn't realize we had guests,” she said.

Zeta narrowed her eyes. “How do we know you ain't one of those weird goats?”

The harpy chuckled. “How can I know ya'll aren't?”

Zeta blinked. “Fair.”

“I'm Ajsel, warrior of the Breakneck Canyon harpy clan. And this,” she motioned to the fae with her head, “is Ezekiel.”

The fae seemed to give another strange whisper into their minds. Grayson scratched his ear and frowned at the noise.

“They says its a pleasure to meet you all.” Ajsel motioned deeper into the cave. “Would you like to join us? We're in a few caves over but there's a path we can take to get there. Got some fresh fish and meat. Some vegetables, too. Fresh water.”

Once more, Zeta and Grayson looked to Drust. He gave a small nod to them all and stood up, putting out their fire and casting them in darkness. They gathered their belongings with some help from Ajsel and followed her and her torchlight deeper into the caves. Drust followed her directly behind, studying the fae on her shoulder that was staring at them. He stared back, taking note of how simple they looked. How strange.

Ezekiel mumbled something in their strange tongue, more towards Ajsel than the rest of the group, but they heard the weird noises that shouldn't be possible to say.

“I am sure. They are Callaghan trial-goers. They mean us no harm.”

Ezekiel turned back to watch them again, studying each and every one of them for a moment before curling up closer to Ajsel's feathered neck. She reached up with her claw and patted Ezekiel comfortingly. Drust gave Grayson and Zeta a knowing look. The definition of familiar among dragon kind was skewed in their favor. But in this instant, the definition for other beings was clear.

 

 


	11. Ancient History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group settles down with their hosts, Ezekiel and Ajsel, for dinner. Drust learns some ancient history, Grayson reveals something about himself and Zeta asks Ajsel a personal question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I can't do wingdings, italics when Ezekiel is speaking will indicate information that only Ajsel can understand.

Sacrifice, blessings, curses, creatures of legends, the birth of the ancient forest and the arrival of dragons painted the cave from top to bottom. Ink crushed from berries that had been carefully and painstakingly painted onto the stone by torchlight to try and tell those that came after that someone was here. There were thoughts and feelings and history hiding among the dusty outcrops of the Bovidae kingdom. History that, at one point, the kingdom of dragons had tried to wipe clean. To hide and cover so young eyes wouldn't realize there was more than them. Although Drust could not grasp why.

He placed his hand over a large claw print from a harpy that probably died during those needless wars. Wars that allowed him a chance to be born in the kingdom and own land that wasn't even his. A frown came to his face, old eyes feeling the prick of tears at what innocent beastclans had lost when dragons came. At least dragons were trying to do better now. That one thought gave him some peace and comfort.

“Amazing,” he said softly as he studied the paintings by firelight. Ajsel came up beside him and pointed upwards. A painting of an oasis with a tree right in the center of the water, growing out of it like nothing mattered. Slowly, Ajsel led Drust through the rest of the paintings, the oasis' bushes and palms sprouting bigger as something wrapped around them and began to strangle the life so hard it burst. The tree in the center was surrounded now by dense foliage that was spreading as a massive forest, a mix between temperate and coniferous trees that were not native to Bovidae. Creatures began to wander out of the forest, horrific monstrosities that made Drust shiver. But there was something else there. Other creatures that seemed to be fighting the monstrosities, the abominations, back into the woods. The last image was of the original tree, still in its lake with a beautiful grassy outcrop around it, and a large dragon-like creature surrounding the tree, growling at the encroaching forest around it.

“No one remembers what happened,” explained Ajsel as she led Drust through the paintings, “but my ancestors theorized something decided to root in Bovidae's soil. An infection that brought these invasive plants to our land and allowed them to live despite the dry temperatures and hard earth. But Hesperidean, the first tree, fought against the infection and, to this day, lives directly in the center of the ancient forest. There, they continue to fight and return Bovidae's land back to its natural glory and rid us of the abominations that the forest creates. My ancestors spoke of some that wandered too deep into the forest, but returned by the blessings of Hesperidean and the dragon that guards the tree. Although, back then dragons were nothing but a legend based on rumors of the Eleven. Regardless, I believe that if someone was to wander into the ancient forest and Hesperidean feels their fear, the lost will find themselves in that holy garden, protected by Hesperidean's holy tree and may be lucky enough to arrive when the tree produces its golden fruit.”

“Incredible,” Drust breathed out as he studied the paintings. “Such history, all within this canyon.”

“There is much more, deeper in,” she said with a smile, looking up at Drust, “but you lot don't have time to focus on that, do you?”

“Nah,” Grayson said. He was sitting by Zeta, both of them settled by the warm fire with Ezekiel who was carefully preparing a large fish that was twice their size. “But we may need one of these cave paintings to tell us our next trial. Ain't that right, Drust?”  
“Ah, yes.” Drust fished out the letter they had received before entering the canyon and handed it to Ajsel. She held it delicately in her talons, as if afraid to bend the paper. Her soft smile turned into a frown and she moved to Ezekiel, presenting the paper and holding it still. Ezekiel's eyes moved across the paper as they continued preparing the fish. Their fins dipped slightly before looking up at Ajsel.

“ _They are looking for one of the older paintings of the Great Battle that took place when the mountains decided their pecking order. Alas, this is a battle that has yet to be settled and continues to this day. I do not need to remind you of the great earthquakes and landslides of the third era, do I, Ajsel?_ ”

“How far is it?” Ajsel asked, sitting down next to Ezekiel and returning the letter to Drust who sat down across from Zeta, between Grayson and Ajsel. They all stared in disbelief as Ajsel seemed to understand the fae's strange tongue.

“ _Two miles down the canyon, left side, fourth cave from the top. It's a very dangerous one and one that is prone to collapse. But we cannot tell them the trial's details. They must discover it for themselves, least we want Breakneck to become angry. I am surprised they have not spoken to us yet about these Callaghans on our back. Breakneck does not like Callaghans, but it hates their destination more._ ”

“You don't mean-” Ajsel clamped her mouth shut when Ezekiel shot her a warning look. At the same time, the cave began to shake, some small stones dropping from the ceiling as dust rained down. Ajsel patted the ground. “I apologize. I will not inform them. That is not my right.”

The shaking died down. Drust gave Ajsel a knowing look and nodded in respect, eyes turning back to the fire that continued to cook their dinner.

“We'll find it,” said Drust as he looked back to Zeta and Grayson. “This is our trial. Not theirs. We'll do it if we have to and we'll do it quickly. We do not want to overstay our welcome in the canyon.”  
“I'm sure Ezekiel and Ajsel don't mind,” Grayson said with a small smile. It faded as Drust gave him an even, wise look.

“I was not referring to our kind hosts.”

“Alright, alright, alright,” Zeta growled as she ripped one of the cooked fish with her teeth, “what do we do then, Drust? Tell us and we'll do it.”

Drust's face flushed. “Zeta, we are a team. We need to decide together.”

“Yeah, but your the leader so you decide,” Grayson laughed. “Nah, I'm pulling your goat, we should probably travel along the ground like Alynn told us to and then go to the caves we might think have paintings.”

“They all have paintings,” Ajsel butted in. Ezekiel gave her another concerned look. The harpy lifted her talons and gave a sheepish smile. “I am sure we can give them a hint or two, Ezekiel. I don't think Breakneck will mind too badly, will you?”

Silence. No shaking, no rumblings from deep within. Ajsel puffed out her chest, causing her feathers to rise, as she looked at Ezekiel. The fae rolled their eyes and put a rod through the fish. Ajsel lifted it and placed it over the fire, ramming the end of the rod into the ground.

“Here's a hint, you'll be looking at the most dangerous caves,” she said. “Alynn warned ya'll about that, right?”

Zeta nodded. “Yeah, she did. So, we need to find the most unstable caves that can collapse in an instant. I cleaned out some of them, and I remember the ones that were on the Donnelly list.”

“You lot were the ones that cleaned out those caves?” Ajsel asked, disbelief in her voice.

“Part of the repair initiative set by the generals last era. Elva is continuing that within the Donnelly family, at least. We're trying to fix what Bovidae did to your people. How have you not heard? I know most harpy clans got out of Breakneck after um... well, you know.”

“Oh! I must have been down in the caves for a while.” Ajsel took one of the roasted fish and ate, avoiding eye contact with the dragons.

“In the caves for the last thirty years?”

Ajsel coughed. “So, um, anyway, Grayson! What do you do?”

Grayson looked between Zeta and Ajsel, giving Drust a concerned look before clearing his throat and shifting his position, crossing his legs.

“Um, well, I tame horses and I also tame winged boars. One of the handful that are allowed to do that last one. Tough job.”

“Why are you in the trials?”  
He shrugged. “Why not give them a try? It's sorta like the rite of passage for Callaghans, I heard.”

“You heard?” Zeta asked him, turning her attention away from Ajsel and towards Grayson.

“I'm a first generation outsider, you know,” said Grayson. “I was born here but my parent's weren't. That kinda marks you for not being included in a lot of things.”

Drust nodded sadly. “Do not take it personally, it's simply arrogance. You are a Bovidae native to me, even if you weren't born here. You call Bovidae your home and so it is.”

Zeta gave a nod and a happy smile.

“If I can ask, why did you get a permit for the winged boars?” Drust asked as he took one of the cooked pieces of meat. “That's quite a feat. I'm surprised Alynn approved you being in the trials, since boar breeders are few and far between.”

“She didn't approve. She fought against it, actually, but the other Shepards outvoted her. Anyway, I got the permit because I managed to calm down a raging sow without injury and return her to her caretaker. Alynn caught wind of it and had me go through a series of tests with some of the nastiest boars she's ever bred. I managed to pass and next thing I know I was given a pregnant sow and told good luck.” Grayson shrugged “I didn't realize it was a difficult thing to accomplish at the time, but before I knew it people were bringing me their upset boars and their horses to help tame and calm down. Makes a good living.”

Ajsel watched the conversation, a warm smile on her face as the three trial-goers chatted back and forth about their livelihoods and why they were taking the trials. Something cold bit at the back of her heart, though, causing her to grip her tin cup of water harder.

“ _Don't get too attached_ ,” Ezekiel whispered quietly to her, “ _they will all probably die_.”

“Unless we help them,” she whispered back, letting Ezekiel climb onto her shoulder and curl up on her collar of neck feathers. “Can we?”

Ezekiel stared at the harpy for a few moments before letting their fins drop entirely and giving a small sigh. Ajsel smiled.

 


	12. A Warrior's Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is separated in Breakneck Canyon's caves.

The caves were rich in history. They had spent the last several days traveling the canyon, searching caves top to bottom and as deep as they could, finding all cave paintings and getting Ajsel to explain them in greater detail. It had become clear to them all that she was well-versed in Bovidae history and legends as well as each cave. Although all attempts to get her to reveal their next trial were in vain. She would only frown, shake her head and recoil into herself until either Ezekiel or Drust got her to come out of her metaphorical shell and to speak to them again about history. Drust seemed to be able to get her back to her usual self in almost an instant.

It was easy to see.

“They seem to get along like two dodos on a cliff side,” Grayson said to Zeta. The ex-Donnelly let out a barking laugh that echoed in the cave.

“It's obvious, ain't it?” Zeta patted her rusty golem's side and led her familiar deeper into the caves, following a ways away behind Drust and Ajsel. The way Grayson stared at her told her that, no, it was not obvious at all. Zeta sighed. “Ajsel likes Drust. Likes, adores him. You can't see it? Looks like a potential shield-sibling to me.”

“Wait, what? How would that even work? He's a dragon and she's-”

“Don't be a prick, Grayson. Plenty of dragons and beasts form relationships of all types. Dragons merging with beastclans and vice versa is vital to peace and acceptance. It's one way the massacres stopped all those years ago. It wasn't love, mind you. But mutual respect and understanding and once those differences were worked past then, well, things happen. It's natural. Although, I don't know if Drust even recognizes her motions.”

Grayson looked back at her. His confusion didn't need words. Zeta sighed again.

“Alright, watch her. See how her tail shifts back and forth like that and how her neck feathers puff up? It's a display that she's single and ready to mingle. But look, see how her head feathers are moving up and down? That's a symbol that she wants to take things slow and be friends. All these behaviors are probably naturally occurring and she's not aware, but if Drust can't read it then he'll stay oblivious.”

“How do you know all this?”

Zeta rubbed the back of her neck. “My great-grandparents studied harpy cultures for years and learned everything they could about them. That information was passed down.”

“Ah, so like, cultural ambassadors.”

“No. Not at all like cultural ambassadors.”

Silence spread between them before Grayson turned to look at her. “You don't mean that your family... during the massacres-”

“Look, I'm not proud of that, so can we drop it, please?” Zeta shook herself, flexing her fins and stretching all four of her arms.

“Guys!” Drust called from the depths of the cave. “We found it!”

Both Grayson and Zeta came to a stop. They couldn't see Drust and Ajsel anymore, having fallen behind a few turns. Zeta studied the cave around them, not noticing any immediate danger, but they both knew better. You never approach a sound you can't identify, you never follow a voice without seeing its source. Rules beaten into them both by living in the mountains and horror stories their parents had told them night after night. Stories that weren't just tales to scare children. No, these stories were very real.

“On our way!” Zeta called, grabbing Grayson's arm and pulling him back the way they came. They kept their eyes on the path ahead of them, where the noise had come from. Zeta leaned closer to Grayson and hissed, “We need to get the fuck out of here. _Now_.”

 

 

–

 

 

Drust froze when he heard his own voice echoing from the caves. He spun around, unable to see Zeta and Grayson anymore. Ajsel had also gone silent, withdrawing her talons from the cave paintings that described the beginning of the harpy massacres. Among them, only Ezekiel was making noise, but when Drust looked to Ajsel for translation she only stared back at him before giving a surprised squeak when Ezekiel flew off of her shoulder and down the dark corridors.

Drust grabbed Ajsel's shoulder and kept her from following, saying softly and quietly, “We need to get out of these caves and regroup with the others. They will be heading towards the way we came in and we can meet them outside.”

Ajsel stared up at him and shook her head. “They won't get out that way, not if Breakneck closed off the entrance.”

“Why would-”

“I'll explain everything later but we have to find them. Ezekiel is already going so they might be alright if they can get to them in time but until we need to find the source.”

“That is a very bad idea.”

“I know it is, but I've done this before.” Ajsel looked around at the cave walls around them, eyes tracing water trails before she spun around, staring in the opposite direction they came in. “That way.”

She moved, ensuring Drust was following her. Cat raced beside him, acting as a good median between Ajsel and Drust in the darkness.

 

 

–

 

 

The cry echoed through the entire cave system. It seemed to shake the water off of the walls, filling each soul that lived or was visiting within that darkness with a type of courageous fear. It wasn't a cry of sorrow or of pain. It wasn't a cry that begged for mercy and for suffering to end. It wasn't a cry of someone that was scared.

It was the cry of someone that was angry and brave and stupidly standing in the way of a demonic looking creature and their injured companion.

It was a cry of battle and a challenge, a cry that echoed the mountains ages ago during the wars that stained its brown dirt red and made the rivers run thick and heavy with blood, impregnating the land with pain and suffering.

It was a cry of a warrior that was bleeding and injured, but stood tall with her blade drawn ready and was charging forward with her cleaver, ignoring one of her missing arms that had been ripped clean from her body.

It was the cry of a Donnelly warrior taking a stand and making peace with Death.

“Get the fuck out of here!” Zeta screamed as she slashed at the squiggling, writhing creature that opened its horrible mouth to show rows upon rows of teeth. She raised her cleaver and slashed off four tentacles, giving another roaring battle cry as she kicked and punched and bit at any that approached her. “Grayson! _Run_!” She screeched without looking behind her, knowing that the Callaghan was frozen in fear at the sight of the monster flashing thousands of dazzling lights off of its bubbling, translucent skin. It's second mouth opened, releasing a horrifying, gurgling scream that filled the cave like running water.

Zeta stabbed her cleaver straight into the second mouth, ripping a pain filled cry from the monster while green and yellow blood dribbled over her. Ripping her blade out caused a cascade of the fluid to drop onto the floor. Zeta screamed again and kept hacking and slashing, tearing away from the tentacles that wrapped around her arms and legs.

“Epp! Protect Grayson and get out of here!” She screamed as she slashed off more of the offending appendages, only to have more sprout from the body of this creature.

A third mouth opened, a distorted mimic of her own voice erupting from it, “Get out of here!”

She heard the thundering hooves of Epp, the cry of Grayson as he was no doubt forcefully kicked out of the cave and chased to keep running. As their steps faded into the depths of the darkness, Zeta took several deep breaths and stepped back from the monster. It eyed her, hungry and drooling. Her arms felt weak, the blood loss from her lost arm making her head woozy. She gritted her teeth and let out another cry, spreading her stance and letting it rip from her throat with all the anger and hatred she had stored up in her, with everything she had done that she regretted and everything she had done that filled her with pride. Legs pounding against the ground as she jumped, bringing her sword down into its head, feeling tentacles wrap around her torso and squeeze like a constrictor. It threw her off, ripping the cleaver out of her grasp. It was lodged in the fleshy, pulsating head of the cave dweller. It did nothing.

Zeta stood up and charged again, slashing with her claws and biting with her teeth, roar after roar ripping from her throat in rage. Claws and sharp teeth tore at her skin, blood oozing from her wounds until she could hardly stand. She buried one of her hands into one of the many flashing eyes, roaring as she ripped and tore everything should could reach.

In almost a cruel twist of fate, she felt the monster ripped from her claws and she collapsed to her knees, breaths punching out of her in harsh wheezes. Zeta forced herself to rise, coming to a shaking stand as she watched in the dim light emitting from the fallen torches she and Grayson had been carrying as something larger than the monster tore at it, ripping it piece by piece as chunks landed on the ground, only to be stabbed thoroughly and ripped even more apart by something she couldn't quite see from the sweat in her eyes.

The sounds of the monster's cries ended with a harsh and cut-off scream, followed by something wet and solid being dropped to the ground and beat over and over again. She wiped her eyes and collapsed to her knees once more, holding a gaping wound in her stomach that she swore hadn't been there before. She felt blood drip from between her fingers and felt pain blooming along her nerves.

Something soft and gentle touched her face. She opened all her eyes and stared at the strange form in front of her, finding soft and familiar earth-colored eyes. Another strange arm reached out that seemed to glitch out of existence before returning touched her side and lowered her to lay on the ground. Bile rose up in Zeta's throat and her chest ached.

“It's just a flesh wound,” she mumbled to the creature with so, _so_ many eyes. “I'm fine.”

The greatest lie ever told. The creature's hands cupped her face gently, wiping away tears that had dripped from her eyes despite her best efforts. She closed her eyes and took in a shaking, pained breath. Upon opening them again, she was staring up at Ezekiel, their face downtrodden and all fins folded back. But the form wasn't fully fae. Only the face.

“ _I'm sorry. I was too late to help you,_ ” they whispered softly, the sound piercing Zeta's eardrums.

“I understood that,” Zeta mumbled back, feeling something hot and wet breech her lips in a cough. “The others, are they-”

“ _Safe._ ” Ezekiel wiped more tears away with small claws, the glitching and shifting form behind them continuing to bend and fold into the image of the tiny fae, although those large arms continued to hold Zeta up, offering some sense of comfort. “ _I will have a word with Breakneck over this._ ”

“You talk to rocks, too, huh? I thought Elva was the only one.” Zeta's laugh turned into a pained cough. “I don't want to go, Ez. I'm really fucking scared.”

Ezekiel seemed to frown. “ _I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. Death is coming. She will help you onto the next life._ ”

“I don't want another life, I liked this one just fine.” Zeta took in another shaking breath. Each one taking more and more out of her. “I'll have to learn so much more shit and there will be fucking ghost taxes. I hate ghost taxes. I'll have to take a ghost loan.”

Ezekiel let out a small chuckle. “ _I think you will like what comes next._ ”

“I'll be in good company at least.” Zeta continued to stare up at the ceiling, past Ezekiel, before letting her gaze move to the fae. “I'm sorry.”

“ _You have nothing to be sorry for, my dear. Rest now. You've earned it._ ”

It took a few more minutes of struggling breathing and fighting against the inevitable. No amount of comforting words stopped the pain or made the suffering pass by faster. The cave was filled with wet gurgles as Zeta's lungs slowly filled with fluid and blood. She coughed against it but kept fighting, trying to get up and keep moving. To rejoin her group. Ezekiel was hopeless to help, doing nothing more than holding Zeta through the pain and feeling a harsh stab of guilt at their slow speed through the caves and hot anger flood their body at the canyon's cruelty. There would be words indeed. But mercy killing was one thing Ezekiel could not do. Not to a former Donnelly. Mercy killing was, to that war and battle-torn family, the greatest insult.

With a final deep breath, Zeta let it out in a slow and whispering wheeze, going entirely still. Her eyes stared up above towards the cave's ceiling. The torches had gone out ages ago, having cast her final moments in helpless darkness. Ezekiel waited a few moments before carefully closing Zeta's eyes.

“ _You will let the others find her when they come to collect the body for burial,_ ” Ezekiel said to the darkness. “ _You will open a clear and safe path for them. You will allow them to see that she defeated that creature you led here. You will let them honor her as long as they want. You will not rush. You will not even breath an angry sigh. You will let them leave safely. You will let them get out of your canyon without incident. And you will never kill another trial-goer. Do I make myself clear?_ ”

The canyon began to shake. Almost instantly, Ezekiel had carefully laid Zeta to the ground and let the fae-like illusion fade as their claws buried into the dirt and let out a loud and ear-shattering screech in response. The cave stilled in its shake. Ezekiel waited, withdrawing their claws from the stone as a dark, thick blood followed.

“ _Stop being a pesky brat. It doesn't suit you. If there is one more incident, you will answer to not only me, but all the others._ ” Ezekiel hissed out in their strange tongue, slowly and carefully folding their body back into the fae-like illusion. “ _I have not spent the greater part of the last five eras helping you for you to act like this. Like some spoiled child with no sense of right and wrong. What you did is downright cruel and evil. And yet you call yourself better than Goat Mountain. What a laugh._ ”

Silence. No tremors. No shakes.

“ _That's what I thought. Open me a path. Now. I must return to the others._ ” Ezekiel hesitated. “ _Do not let them see her like this. Please._ ”

The cave began to shake slightly as new paths began to open, leading Ezekiel through the canyon until they left and broke out of the darkness into sunlight. The caves began to close quickly, hiding as if they never existed.

 

 

–

 

 

“Ezekiel!” Ajsel breathed out, rushing towards the fae and taking the small dragon in her hands. “Did you find her?”

Ezekiel stared up at her, answering silently, before lowering their gaze. Ajsel let out a startled gasp and felt her eyes burn.

“No... she's...?”

“Gone,” said Grayson. Drust was carefully stitching up the wounds that had been torn open along his skin from the attack. “She saved my life. That thing just came out of no where and attacked us. But we followed the path we had taken exactly! I don't know how-” he froze when Ezekiel landed on his knee, patting him with a small claw and sad eyes. Grayson sniffed and looked to the ground.

Drust gave a sigh as he finished wrapping up all of Grayson's wounds, standing and wiping the dirt off of his pants. He let out a heavy sigh. “We need to inform the Shepards and tell them which cave Zeta is in. They will need to collect her for burial.”

Grayson gave a sad nod. The exhaustion was clear on both of them. Ajsel helped Grayson stand and lean his weight on Epp. The golem stood still as a stone, watching the caves. Waiting for her owner to return. Grayson patted her back and shook his head. As if resigning to the silent statement, the golem moved slowly towards a clearer patch of ground closer to one of the cliff faces to camp. The others followed, a sullen silence spreading among them.

 

 

–

 

 

Time had passed painfully slow, but before Grayson knew it he was staring into a warm and bright fire that allowed its embers to dance towards the star-filled sky. He blinked and felt his tired eyes burn, his muscles aching. He looked around. Drust was awake, staring up at the sky. Ajsel was cooking dinner with Ezekiel on her shoulder.

It only took another hour for a Shepard to arrive. Bjarke had seemed surprised at the news of Zeta's death. Mumbled something about how Elva was not going to be happy to hear the fate of one of her former family members. Yet no one said anything. He went into the caves with the decorated cow hide and returned with Zeta wrapped up. He left without a word. Only a nod towards the group. Nothing about a new teammate. Nothing about the next trial. Not that anyone expected anything. The night was far too somber.

“Go to sleep,” Drust said after they had all eaten a small meal. His eyes were set directly on Grayson. “We'll wake you when its time to head out, alright?”

Grayson gave a weak nod and laid down, curling up so his back faced the group. He felt Epp lay down beside him, her metal heating up to a comfortable warmth. He looked up at her, watching her survey the area around them for a few moments before he let his eyes slip close. Sleep took him quickly, leaving him in a blissful moment of darkness for several hours, the day that had become so horrible slowly passing away and giving birth to a new one.

 


	13. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trial-goer decides to depart and leave the trials.

Grayson ran his fingers over the cave paintings. After three more days of searching, they had finally found the painting they were looking for with a message in a bottle. Yet the message in the bottle was simple a congratulations. Everything else they required was on the wall, painted centuries ago by harpy clans that witnessed something spoken of in Bovidae legend.

Breakneck Canyon and Goat Mountain were separated by Bovidae Canyon, but that separation hadn't always existed. While the two switch places on either side of Bovidae Canyon, the painting depicted massive creatures fighting for territory. One had a tall, pointed mountain on its back and the other had a longer mountain split right down the middle. Grayson felt nerves bubbling up in his throat. Goat Mountain was their next stop. It was a destination they had seen coming, but at the same time he had hoped that for a moment they could skip it. Goat mountain was dangerous. It was a place no Bovidae native worth their salt would dare to step foot in.

Behind him, he heard Drust and Ajsel talking about stopping in Bovidae Canyon to gather supplies. It was a good plan. Take a small breather in the heart of Bovidae, eat some good food, get some good sleep and then set out for Goat Mountain with fresh minds and supplies. But something was tugging at Grayson's worries. His frowned deepened as he looked too Epp.

“Drust, I need to talk to you, in private,” Grayson said. Drust gave him a nod and followed him out of the cave. Epp and Cat followed their respective caretakers. Grayson shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at Drust. “I'm dropping out of the trials.”

Drust blinked. “What?”

“I'm dropping out. I can't do this. I have horses and boars waiting for me at home and you know how much the Callaghans depend on them. I can't leave us with less breeders and tamers then we already have. I might try again one day but for now? I can't.”

“I understand.” Drust gave a wise nod. “I dropped out many times as well. There is no shame.”

Grayson gave a small smile before turning his attention to their familiars. “I want to leave you with Epp. You can get more use out of her than I can. I already have plenty of horses. I could take care of Cat for you, if you want.”

With a heavy sigh, Drust patted his cat's ears and nodded. “That's probably for the best. I was worried about her the more difficult the challenges get and Epp can be used to carry supplies. We can inform Alynn once we reach Bovidae Canyon. I know she will be happy to hear about you dropping out.”

“Yeah. I know she will be too.”

They stood in an awkward but respectful silence. Grayson mumbled soft orders to Epp about her newest owner while Drust handed off Cat. A trade made in good faith, but one that still hurt. Grayson watched Drust for a few minutes as he stroked Epp's rusty nose.

“So, um,” Grayson coughed. “I hope you make it, Drust. I really do. I'd be happy to call you a Shepard.”

A soft smile eased some of his worries. “I appreciate that. I don't expect to make it too much farther but, well, we'll see, hm? Now, come on. Let's get the other two and head onto the canyon.”

“Yeah. Good plan.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't kill him so this was an easier choice.


	14. Meeting in Bovidae Canyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drust, Ajsel and Ezekiel rest in Bovidae Canyon before meeting their new teammates. Alynn reveals some information about the trials, Drust gets a weird feeling, Ezekiel has a tea bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my mini-vacation~!! Excited to get back to work on this for sure <3

Bovidae Canyon was an enigma to most Callaghans. It wasn't crowded, per say. Bovidae worked hard to keep their population as spread out as they could instead of packing them all together. The Cooney had argued long and hard for the mental health and wellness of the kingdom in the joy of space and privacy. But the shopping market in the center of the canyon, with the palace looming over it, was already crowded during business hours. From opening to closing. The shopping area was wide spread and no one was quite shoulder to shoulder but it wasn't comfortable for all. Scents mixed and intermingled, noises came from all directions, and there were so many sights and movements it was hard to keep track. Drust found himself growing lost while watching the crowd, losing one person in it only to find them again ten feet away wearing a new hat. His fingers tapped against his cup of tea nervously and his leg bounced with a rhythm only he could keep track of. Beside him, Ajsel sipped her cup of coffee with grace and utmost care, seemingly unbothered by the constant stimulation. Ezekiel soaked in a cup of tea themselves, dozing in and out of sleep while enjoying their hot, scented bath.

Alynn plopped down in the seat beside Drust, startling him out of his trance. As always, Alynn wore her mask, but she had shed her hide coat in favor of the tank top she wore under it. Everything else was the same, especially down to the old and battle worn hatchet hanging at her side. She sat there in silence for a moment, staring at Ezekiel soaking in the cup of tea before tilting her head up, indicating her gaze moved to Ajsel. Drust wished he could see Alynn's expression, but something told him the mask was a far better fit with the blank and never changing stare it provided. She then turned her attention to Drust and gave a short nod upwards with her chin.

“Hey,” she said. Drust took a sip of his tea and stared back.

“Hello, General.” He motioned to his traveling companions. “This is Ajsel and her dragon, Ezekiel. They wanted to join the travels.”

“Yeah, cool. Grayson departed?”  
“Yes, he went back home a few hours ago.”

“Good.” Alynn hesitated and tapped her fingers against the table. “Your two new trial-going companions will meet you at five this evening, towards the northwest path out of the canyon. You'll like them I think.”

Ajsel put her cup of coffee down and looked towards Alynn. “General Alynn, may I ask you a question?”  
Alynn turned her attention towards the harpy and gave a short nod.

“Why do the trials require Callaghans to risk their lives?”

The silence was expected, perhaps even more expected than Alynn giving a sharp remark and leaving, but instead she gave a thoughtful hum after a moment. “That's a good question. Our ancestors have always done it this way but, I'll be honest, I used to think it was stupid. I entered the trials to prove it was stupid, to show that no one had to risk their lives for a stupid mask. But-” she tilted her head to the side, still watching Ajsel intently “-once someone takes part in the final trial they understand why. It's like someone pulled back the curtain and showed you everything that was going on back there. If you can make it past the final trial, you get your mask. If you make it past the final trial, you understand. I can't tell you, Ajsel. You aren't a Callaghan or even a trial-goer, not really.”

“That's fine, the answer is sufficient.”

Alynn looked back to Ezekiel. The fae was staring at her from the cup of tea. “Finally decided to come out of the caves, huh?”

Ezekiel blinked. Alynn stood up then and shrugged. “I have a meeting at the palace with the other generals. Good luck, Drust. Try not to die.”

“Hopefully not.” He watched her leave, feeling the uneasy bubble in his chest fade the further away Alynn got. A cold shiver went down his spine and the hair on the back of his neck stood tall. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing nothing but people in the cafe. He recognized Sebastian O'Hannigan, the grandson of the O'Hannigan generals. The young man was talking to someone Drust didn't know, but there were a lot of strangers in the canyon.

“Are you alright, Drust?” Ajsel asked as she finished her coffee, scooting the empty mug away from her.

“I'm fine. Just got a funny feeling.” Drust shook off the feeling and finished his tea in a fell swoop before looking back over the crowded marketplace.

Time passed rather quickly as the sun made the trip through the sky, clocks ticking away as things slowly began to wind down from the busy day to enter a lazier evening. Drust and the others had arrived at the trail entrance, eagerly waiting for the next two trial-goers. They stood in comfortable silence, Ajsel going over some of her notes from the cave while Ezekiel slumbered against her neck feathers. Drust leaned against the canyon wall, watching everyone that passed suspiciously and with a mix of hope. There were a lot of Donnelly over this way, seeing as this trail was behind the palace and within their training grounds.

“Drust, right?”

Drust looked up, not seeing anyone right away. A figure slid from one of the shadows further up, wearing gear that would be traditional for an assassin. A gloved hand gave a small wave before pushing the black hood back. A middle aged man stared back at them, a warm smile on his face. His antenna gave a curious twitch. Drust knew he could feel all their emotions. Skydancers couldn't really help it.

“That's right,” Drust hummed warmly, offering a hand. The handshake was firm, earning a pass in Drust's book. “You are one of the other trial-goers?”

“Yes, I'm Dagarkin. Pleasure to meet you.” He looked to Ajsel and Ezekiel. “Companions?”

“Yes. This is Ajsel and Ezekiel, they have decided to travel with us.”

“Wonderful! The more the merrier!”

An approaching woman stifled the conversation. She gave all of them appraising looks before crossing her arms and giving a small nod. She was a wildclaw, evident by the crested feathers along her head and the sharp fangs jutting out from below her top lip.

“So, we are all going to be going through the trials together, eh? I'm Sveta.” She gave them a sharp-toothed grin, baring all of her fangs to the world to appraise. “Let's try to not die.”

 


	15. At the Foot of Goat Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group rest the night before they take a trip up Goat Mountain to receive the clue for the next Trial. Alynn pays them a visit and tells them a personal tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has grotesque imagery.

“And then the creature sucked out their bones, strewing their blood everywhere! BAH!” Sveta shouted, starling Dagarkin off of his stone seat. The wildclaw laughed, slapping her knee and flashing her fangs playfully. They glinted in the fire light, casting an orange and red glow against the new night. “Or, your know, that's what they say.”

“I highly doubt they eat bones,” Dagarkin muttered as he sat back down, beating the dirt off of his cloak. Goat Mountain was looming over them, watching them with thousands of eyes eagerly awaiting the fools stupid enough to approach any closer. Their trial was there next, specific instructions having been delivered to them just the day before they fully left the safety of Bovidae Canyon. Go to the top of Goat Mountain, gain the next clue, and take nothing but what is needed to survive. Thankfully, Goat Mountain was easy to climb and was only a day or two's trip up if they moved quickly. On the downside, if any of them died there, their bodies would be left to the elements and not reclaimed. Bovidae was terrified of this one mountain for what it fostered. Not even the most fool-hardy Donnelly would accept a challenge to scale this mountain.

The trial-goers knew death was certain.

“They don't suck out bones,” a voice came from the darkness. They all got up, weapons drawn. A loud snorting grunt of a massive boar followed. The bulk of the winged, battle scarred boar challenged a snapper and her height would put someone as tall as Drust to shame. Stepping out with her, however, was her caretaker. Alynn, dressed fully in her regular garb. “They break you apart like twigs, wrap you around yourself while your still alive, fold you over, and drag you to wherever they eat you. It's not a nice thing to witness.”

“General Alynn,” Sveta commented first, putting away her blade and giving a nod. “Why are you here?”

The winged boar approached closer, laying down next to the fire and snorting happily when Alynn plopped down beside her, patting the think and wiry hair. As everyone expected from their beloved general, Alynn did not answer at first. She instead focused on the chips in her boar's tusks, carefully studying them before looking back up at all of them.

“I want to tell you all what happened when I went to this mountain during my trials and how I survived. It might help all of you. I figured now was a good time before you reached it. Every other trial-goer is just now getting to Bovidae Canyon or are past Goat Mountain. So...”

She trailed off and looked down at her gloved hands. They were strained with dirt and blood and other things that came with living out in the wilds of Bovidae. The land was tough on them all. It covered them in scars and wounds that may not be visible to the naked eye, but Nature protected them. She always protected them when she could. She gave them water during the wet seasons, clay to create pots or bowls to collect it. She gave them soil to plant and grow crops. She gave them grass and streams for their livestock. She gave them so much, but she took as much as she gave.

Alynn looked back up at them and sighed, taking off her mask to face them. Their breaths all caught in their throats. Drust was the only one out of the group to have seen her face before, but still, witnessing their general without her mask was something unsettling and honoring at the same time. Very few saw her face. Very few lived to tell the tale if they did.

“Listen well, and know that nothing I say is a lie.”

 

–

 

Perhaps it was the delusion from thirst and the heat. The mountains were baking under the sun, the dry air sucking up all the moisture Alynn had within her, causing her to drain her water faster than she had expected. Water was the first thing on her list to survive here, but water even on Goat Mountain was scarce around this time. No matter how welcoming the mountain tried to appear to a passerby, not even it could conjure water out of nothing. Craig Falls had been dry as well, hardly a trickle. Breakneck's caves were empty. Alynn had no choice but to scale this mountain, but that was where her feverish wondering began.

It looked like there was water up above, a small trickle glinting in the sunlight coming off of the stones hidden deep in the caves somewhere. But it could be fake, a trap, or even poison. Then there was the sound of trickling water coming from a dark cave, glittering on the inside with the promise of rare stones. Stupidly, Alynn had shed her hide coat, losing precious water to the air faster than was necessary. Her gloves had long since been removed, too. She had even taken off her mask, the hard wood decorated with feathers and beads becoming unbearable to wear with the sun bouncing off of the stones. She knew, somewhere in her thirst-drenched mind, that taking off any mask here was stupid. It was the best defense against the unknown. But she was desperate for something cold. Someplace to rest.

She turned to look back at the base of the mountain. Her winged boar, Sif, had refused to move any closer. She was kicking up tons of dirt and dust and squealing as if she had been shot with an army of arrows, slamming her hooves into the ground and throwing her weight around aggressively. Perhaps she was warning Alynn to return to her, to the safety of the boar that saw the dragon as her own young. Or maybe Sif was trying to scare the mountain, threatening it with her power if any harm came to Alynn. But water was too important to pass up. They both needed to drink. If they went any longer they would die, baked alive and dried out.

Making a decision, Alynn drew her hatchet, put her mask back in place, and went into the inviting cave. She repeated Bovidae sayings to herself, running them all over in her head as she moved carefully through the darkness, letting her eyes adjust slowly as she studied every shadow and every small movement for danger.

Never follow a voice you can't see during the day. Only follow them at night.

Carry your weapon of choice at your side. Be confident in your abilities to use it.

The mountains are watching you. Respect their power and they will protect you.

Be prepared at all times for the worst, but welcoming for the best.

Keep out of the old mines.

Never enter unmarked caves.

Never travel alone.

Her skin began to grow cold in fear as goosebumps bloomed over her, magic itching at her entire body to shift into her dragon form and run out of there, using her intimidating imperial form to frighten any threat. Her legs were shaking with each step as she made a blind turn. The lack of nothing made her heart race. There were no sounds but rushing water, seeming to be deeper than before.

Never enter unmarked caves.

Never travel alone.

Alynn tightened the grip on her hatchet, not daring to look behind her. A cold air brushed the back of her neck, but she kept moving. A stone dropped behind her. She didn't turn around. The noise of something skittering along the ceiling above her, behind her, and to the wall beside her filled her ears. She didn't turn to face whatever was squirming and shifting in her peripheral vision. She felt her breath quicken despite her efforts to keep it still, even, calm.

Never enter unmarked caves.

_Never travel alone._

She stopped and listened, hearing something coming from a dark tunnel to her left, the glowing mushrooms lighting her way inside the cave slowly going out. But she didn't turn to face it. She didn't dare blink. Her eyes burned.

“Get lost!”

The voice snapped her out of the dizzy cloud in her head. She blinked once, twice, and finally focused on the young dragon in front of her. A fellow Callaghan.

“I found this water first.”

“You can't claim water. It doesn't belong to you,” Alynn responded. The dragon narrowed his eyes at her and approached quickly, threateningly. Alynn raised her hatchet slightly, ready to strike with one blow. The dragon stopped and scoffed at her. Alynn ignored it. “My boar is dying of thirst and I need water. Is there any close to here?”

“Yeah, and so is my camp. But I'm not stupid enough to travel in the heat of the day.” The young man crossed his arms defiantly and bared large canine fangs. A tundra. Unusual in Bovidae, to say the least.

“You camped in an unmarked cave? Do you have a travel companion?”

“Why do _you_ care?” he snapped.

Alynn looked behind him and moved her stance, legs poised to pounce and hatchet ready to throw, but she couldn't move. She was frozen.

“What you want to fight? A little thing like you?” He laughed.

“B-behind you...” Alynn's voice failed her. The creature twisted its head around four, five, six times, its neck coiled like a spring before a large, flat-toothed grin welcomed her. A long, strangely formed hand with at least eight fingers alone rested a single finger against the thinly stretched lips while those eyes—those horrible fucking eyes—staring at her. Seeing her for what she was.

A terrified young dragon, hardly worth calling an adult. A creature so pathetic that she had no chance of survival. A creature that realized that she wouldn't leave this cave alive in this very moment. It was over. For both of them.

The young dragon in front of her seemed confused, even judgmental of her sudden change in actions. He opened his mouth to speak, but long and pointed fingers buried into his mouth, sinking sharp nails into his top palate and bending his neck backwards. A scream ripped from his throat as he started to struggle, more arms and hands reaching around to crack his arms in too many directions, bone jutting out from the bloodied wounds. The arms, now broken enough to be moved like ribbons, were folded in four directions, pushing tightly against the tundra's back before his spine was snapped, another loud scream escaping him. His legs were bent and broken in the same ways, knees snapping backwards and ankles being flattened against the now broken shin. The creature twisted the limp, unmoving body while the screams continued to grow louder and more pain filled, much like one would twist a washcloth to free it of water. Making one final fold and using the legs to tie the bundle of flesh and bones together, the monster dropped the body to the ground, bloody, tear filled eyes staring at Alynn for help. The creature began to walk backwards at a quick pace, scaling up a wall to rest on the ceiling of a tunnel, reaching a long arm out to grab their prize and pull it quickly back into the dark cave, the screams and cries fading with every passing second until the cave was silent.

Alynn had long since dropped her hatchet and brought her hands to her face, breathing in erratically. She dropped to her knees as her eyes burned, unable to cry due to lack of water, unaware that her hatchet was being slowly dragged away from her. She didn't feel the cold breath against her neck as something came closer, ready to grab her and give her the same, awful fate.

The cave was filled with the noise of thundering hooves and screams of a creature enraged, fighting against one instinct to fulfill another. Alynn turned to see the creature face-to-face, noting the startled look in its gaze as it turned to look behind it. Alynn did the same, looking back its thin and lanky body to see Sif approaching at a full charge, eyes screaming murder and wings spread out threateningly. Alynn rolled to the side right before impact, feeling the rush of air as Sif passed, ramming her entire weight into the monster. Alynn fought against her desire to curl up and cry, to beg for this whole event to end to instead roll over and watch the gruesome fight.

The monster was shifting into multiple forms. Dragon, beast, animal, and back to its disgusting true self as Sif tore into it. She stomped her hooves to pin part of its strange body under her as she slashed with her tusks, tearing off chunks of flesh and spraying the walls in blood. She snorted and squealed and screamed and grunted as she continued to bloodbath. Her hooves, sharp and hard from her diet and from living on the harsh lands of Bovidae, ripped at flesh like sharp glass. Her tusks, carefully cared for by Alynn to be stronger than bone, gouged into the creature, tearing and ripping and pulling chunks of flesh and organs away. Her teeth, yellow from her diet but as strong as rock yanked and bit and sliced into the creature's head, earning inhuman screams and cries.

It's claws rose up and began to tear at Sif's thick hide and hair, trying to gain purchase and power in the fight. It was useless. The thick hide only had a few trickles of blood escape once the claws went deep enough, hair being yanked out and dropped onto the floor to intermingle with the creature's blood. Her rolls of skin absorbed any hits and punches, taking every attack. Her wings arching and flapping to smack the creature's hands and legs back under her so she could rise up high on her back legs onto to drop back down with a shaking smash, burying her hooves deep into the monster's flesh.

With a final scream of pain, the creature stilled under her, mouth open in horror and eyes bulging from their sockets. Sif rose up again and stomped the head, smashing into the strange skull and sending an eye rolling away. She rose up again and again and again, burying her hooves into the body, rolling her head from side to side and catching pieces of flesh with her tusks. She didn't stop until the creature was unrecognizable, a mash of blood and dirt and boar hair.

Sif snorted and surveyed her work before turning around and giving the body one last kick before trotting back to Alynn who was still staring at that decimated creature. Sif's large, wet nose snapped Alynn out of it. She clung to her boar, her breath coming out broken and shaking. No tears fell. But relief replaced the fear for only a moment.

They were still in the cave. Water was worth dying for, but not like that.

Alynn grabbed onto Sif's head and hugged her, feeling tears come to her eyes. She saw her hatchet a few feet away. She grabbed it before standing on shaking legs, clutching to Sif's bulk.

“Come on,” she strained, trying to pull Sif's tusk to lead her boar out of the cave. Sif didn't budge. “We need to leave, now! We'll find water somewhere else, we'll-”

Sif pulled away and trotted deeper into the cave, looking behind her to ensure Alynn followed. She did, running back to Sif and clinging to her for support and a sense of security. One of those large wings folded around Alynn, holding her close as they continued deep into the cave, loud snorts and bellows of power and warning leaving Sif's throat.

_Look at what I did to your friend!_ She seemed to say through her stomps and shouts. _Look at my power! Leave my child alone or face me!_

The river, steadily flowing with pure, cold water, was a beautiful but nerve wracking sight. Alynn saw things moving out from the corner of her vision, creatures swimming as fast away as they could from Sif's presence. Alynn filled their canteens, stealing the canteens from the former tundra's camps, taking whatever she could and loading it onto Sif's back before they turned and made their way out of the cave unbothered.

 

–

 

“We camped on Goat Mountain that night,” Alynn continued. “Towards the top. Nothing bothered us because Sif had made it clear that pestering us would mean death. I only survived because Sif was there with me.” She ran a hand along Sif's side, earning a gleeful snorting squeal as the winged boar wiggling closer to Alynn. “That's why, this go around, I am having you all travel in groups.”

The party was silent, even Ajsel and Ezekiel had sat still, listening to the grisly tale intently. Suddenly, the looming presence of Goat Mountain seemed more threatening than before. It's horrors resting deep in all their bones to the stories they had been told for years. To all the advice passed down to them by those that survived in the mountains. The mountains protected them, yes. But Goat Mountain protected a different sort. No one knew whose side it was on.

“The goat creatures, the mimics, live in Goat Mountain. They come from it. I don't know their purpose, but if Nature has let them survive for so long, then they must have some sort of rhyme and reason.” Alynn shrugged. “I don't know what it is nor do I care to find out, but just be weary.” She put her mask back on her face and looked at all of them from the goat-eye slits. “I will be keeping watch for you all tonight. Me and Sif. Get some sleep. We'll leave you to the trial when one of you wakes up in the morning. After that, you're on your own here.”

The gift was received with silent nods, everyone settling down to get as much slumber as they can. It was surprising to most of them how quickly sleep came, but under the watch of their trusted general, they relaxed. Strange noises seemed less terrifying when they heard Sif rise up to bellow out a challenge or Alynn move around the camp. Stalking, patrolling. Only Ezekiel stayed awake, watching Alynn from where Ajsel slept peacefully.

The fae's eyes turned away from Alynn's moving figure towards the mountain. In the deep darkness, hidden among the dark outline of the mountain against the star kissed sky, thousands of eyes stared back. Ezekiel watched them, unblinking and unmoving for what seemed like hours as the stars began to fade under the light of the rising sun, hardly beginning to cast the sky in a dusty orange.

The thousands of eyes blinked then vanished.

 


	16. King of Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagarkin meets one of Bovidae's gods, the God of the Mountains, or more commonly known as the King of Stones. The others obtain a note about their next trial.

They had pressed themselves close to the stone, just as Dagarkin had done, but unlike him, they didn't blend into the shadows as easily. Drust held Ajsel and Sveta closer to the rock than himself, as if he was using his body as some sort of shield while Dagarkin peeked around the corner, silently watching the goat approach. It had no brand on its hide and no clips in the ear. And it had that strange, awful smile all goat mimics wore. He leaned back around and narrowed his eyes towards the sky.

“It's waiting for us to step out,” he said, hardly above a whisper. “It knows we're here and it knows where we're going.”

Drust pressed himself tighter to Sveta when he felt her struggle to escape his grip, growling curses about how she was going to kill the thing. Memories of Zeta and Nura still stung in his mind. Ajsel managed to wiggle away from Drust and move towards Dagarkin, Ezekiel shivering on her shoulder either from fear or rage. She wasn't quite sure.

“We can't stay here. We need food and water. This outcrop is too dry to support us for the night.” Ajsel ruffled her feathers. “I could act as a distraction?”  
“And risk you getting ripping from the sky and killed? No.” Dagarkin shook his head and looked to Drust. “Your the strongest one here, you keep Sveta under wraps so she doesn't kill herself. I'm going to try and lure it away down a different path.”  
“You are not going alone!” Drust snapped back, keeping his voice as hushed as possible. “What about your children?”  
“My children are well aware I will die in these trials. I already said my goodbyes. As we all did.” That stopped Sveta from her struggles, eyes on Dagarkin. His antenna twitched at the sudden wave of emotions. His gaze grew softer as he continued, “I know we all said goodbye to those we cared about when we entered these trials. We knew what we were getting into. I'm prepared to die, but none of you are. You know it's true.”

He looked back around the corner. The goat mimic looked back at him, that smile growing more kindly and warm, holding an even eerier feeling to it. He felt Drust take his hand and squeeze hard. Dagarkin squeezed back. A silent moment passing between them. Dagarkin took his hand away and pulled his dark hood back up, giving them all one last look.

“I'm going to go that way-” he pointed down another path “-and distract them with some magic, make it think we all went that direction. Do _not_ follow me. If I don't meet you all at the top of the mountain, assume I'm gone. Don't come look for me, just report me as dead, understand?”

“You know what Alynn said about those things!” Sveta hissed lowly at him, baring her sharp fangs. “You can't take them alone!”

“Alynn had a giant winged boar defending her. Do we have that? Huh? We only have ourselves and Alynn isn't with us. She can't be with us. If she was she'd tell us-” he hesitated and waved his hands in the air, trying to articulate his thoughts through his increasing heart rate “-she'd tell us to let her handle it then she would! She'd be done with that thing in a second.”

“She told us to stay together!”

“No, she said she put us in groups to protect us. One person can't make it to the top. But the four of you can. So, either I distract that thing because I'm the only one that can probably get away without dying right off the bat or we can all die. Right here. Right now. I'm not going to risk Ajsel and Ezekiel's lives for our trials!” The words hung heavy in the air. Dagarkin had a look of remorse cross his face. “I don't know what else to do. If we charge it, there might be others hiding in the stone. If we run for it, more might be waiting to ambush us. If I go and make some illusions from my magic then maybe the rest of you can run and get to the top. We're not far now. I know we aren't.”

“You better meet us at the top,” Sveta growled, shoving Drust away from her. She shot him a look of apology before her eyes settled back on Dagarkin.

“Here's hoping. Oh,” Dagarkin said as he reached into his pocket, taking out a small satchel. “Please, give this to my family if I don't make it. Just some letters and personal items. Last will and testament, my father's old pocket watch. You know. Things I want my kids to have to remember me. Give it to Alynn, she'll know what to do.”

Ajsel took the package and put it in her bag, latching it securely with a worried look. Ezekiel was puffing up all their fins, holding back from attacking the goat mimic only by sheer will alone. This was not their trial.

“We will deliver it,” Ajsel said. “We promise. Good luck and Pantheras' speed.”

Dagarkin shook Drust's hand firmly before giving a small smile. He let go and blew out particles of ice that came together to create convincing mimics of each of them. Dagarkin hesitated no more. He made a run for the next path, the mimics of them all following him, copying their mannerisms exactly. The goat mimic, along with ten more they hadn't seen previously, followed excitedly, giving horrible make-shift cries of goats and sheep. The group waited in the safety of the outcrop, waiting for the noise to vanish before Drust made the first move. He ran out of their hiding place and up the clear path to the top of the mountain. There were no goat mimics following them. He reached the top first, reaching out to help Sveta get past the last hurdle. Ajsel glided to the top and turned around, looking down the path. More mimics seemed to crawl out of the cracks in the stone, approaching only to stop and turn their heads to listen in the direction Dagarkin fled.

They all moved that way, leaving the small party alone at the top of the mountain. The beautiful view was lost in a deep, unsettling feeling coming to their stomachs.

 

 

–

 

Dagarkin jumped down a small part of the mountain and ran down another, less-traveled path. He felt the mimics behind him, getting closer and closer. The stone under him seemed to suddenly give out, as if pulled from under his feet. He tumbled down the slope, falling into a clearing lined by walls of stone. He looked up, watching as the mimics approached, surrounding him on top of the rock walls. The mimics of his companions vanished in particles of ice, leaving him alone. The look of disappointment on the mimics' faces were priceless. He couldn't see the top of the mountain from here, but he knew they made it. They all made it.

He drew his blade, knowing it wouldn't do much. He couldn't fight them all off, but he wasn't going to go down easy. His companions had to get the next clue, they had to get off this cursed mountain. They had to make it. He opened his mouth to speak a challenge but found the words lost as something caught his eyes on the stone above him. A dark shadow seemingly made out of millions of particles began to seep from the stone. That dark particle swirled into a head and there it was, a creature spoken of only once in Bovidae legend, spotted by an ancient Callaghan who, in fear, had created the Callaghan general's mask. The Bovidae Daemon. It's face a spitting image of the mask Alynn hardly ever took off. A good omen or a curse, no one was quite sure, but Dagarkin felt deep in his bones that he was about to find out.

The mimics approached, coming ever closer. He couldn't take his eyes off of a creature many Callaghan died trying to prove existed. The Daemon's dark mist swirled and created a cloven goat-like hoof that slammed onto the mountain. The mimics turned to look, each one seeming to freeze in either admiration and fear. One rushed towards Dagarkin as the Daemon shot down the mountain like a bullet.

A cold pain radiated through Dagarkin's back, his breath catching in his throat, but as soon as the pain came it was gone. He turned to look over his shoulder, seeing a bloody knife-like hand had been ripped from his back and the Daemon, holding the mimic up by the throat with a large, clawed hand, dark mist pouring out where the hand ended. Dagarkin blinked a few times, the pain spreading through his body. He watched as the Daemon's dark shadow-like material spread around the mimic, breaking it apart atom by atom and adding it's mass to its own being. The other mimics fled in fear, traveling down the mountain as fast as they could, shifting into goats or into birds during their dissent. The Daemon waited for them to leave before touching Dagarkin's shoulder and slowly lowering him to a sitting position, leaning against one of the stone walls.

“Sorry I'm late,” the Daemon said, the voice soothing and melodic. “I would have been here earlier, but I got a little distracted. I didn't realize any of you would be marching onto the mountain today.”

“Who-” Dagarkin coughed, feeling his breathing grow more labored.

“You may call me Daemon, everyone does. The name isn't my own but it has stuck.” The form in front of him shifted, the dark mist swirling to take the form of a bipedal, wildclaw by the look in the eyes. The man gave a small smile at Dagarkin. “Are you in pain?”

“Just a bit.”

With a thoughtful hum and lightly pressing against Dagarkin's shoulder, the pain vanished. “I'm afraid the wound is terminal. I can't cure it, but I can keep you company.”

“Are you really the Bovidae Daemon?”  
“I am, yes,” Daemon chuckled. He sat down in front of Dagarkin, eyes never shifting from that soft, loving look. Like a father watching his child perform a school play for the first time, filled with pride and admiration. His dark skin was covered in intricate white tattoos that resembled everything from flowers to swirls. The tattoos started at his hands and traveled up towards his neck, a few covering his face in careful designs. Dagarkin had to admit, the man was beautiful. Ethereal even.“I'm the god of the mountains. Most know me as the King of Stones.”

Dagarkin was starting to feel slightly distant, but there was no more pain. “Why did you appear to that Callaghan?”  
“It was an accident. I was hunting these parasites, what you call the goat mimics. They are afraid of my true form so I take it to flush them out. The Callaghan that saw me all those years ago witnessed me killing what they thought was a goat. It wasn't, I assure you. But I have noticed your leader wearing a mask in my likeness.” He chuckled softly. “It's rather flattering, you know.”

“My companions?”

“They will be safe. I will ensure they will leave this mountain without further incident. Again, I'm so sorry I'm late. I noticed your companion, the guardian, in town at the coffee shop. I meant to follow you, but again. Distracted.”

He looked away from Dagarkin for a moment and stood up, offering his hand. Dagarkin watched Death take it, her face mournful. He stared at her, feeling fear. He knew what her arrival meant. Seeing her in the canyon was one thing, but seeing her here of all places, without her husband in sight, was not a good sign.

“Do you know how many I've collected today?” she said softly to Daemon. “There's so many, Daemon. It's ridiculous.”

“The trials have purpose, Death. Do not question what that purpose is unless you take them yourself.” Daemon frowned. “They are bloody yes, but everyone that enters know the risks. Don't treat them as children. No one is forced to take these trials and they can leave at any point.”

Death gave him a worried look at turned her attention to Dagarkin. She smiled and knelt down next to him. “Daemon will deliver your body to the Callaghans, alright? You're coming with me.”

Dagarkin had no energy to argue. He only nodded and let Death lean his head back, closing his eyes at her cold touch. When he opened them, he was standing in a dark desert, hearing the flow of a rushing river. He looked towards the noise, seeing a beautiful forest ahead of him, just past that water.

“You got lucky,” she said, “you ended up closer than most. Paradise waits for you across that river. You won't even know your dead when you're over there.”

“Is that really paradise?” he asked her, looking back at her. “Thank you. For everything. I would say I'm ready but I'm not.”

“No one is.” She patted his shoulder. “Good luck, Dagarkin.”

 

 

–

 

 

They met two miles past goat mountain, on a small range that must have connected to a larger mountain, but none of them paid close attention. They were away from that awful threat. Dagarkin never joined them. They had waited for thirty minutes at the top of Goat Mountain, but they eventually left, feeling eyes on them the entire time, hearing the bleating of goat mimics and the shrill cries of birds as they descended. Some close and others farther away, as if the noises were following them. After a while, they had heard nothing, but they pushed on to a safe and shallow cave on another mountain. A warm fire had already been lit despite daylight still ruling the dusty mountains. A rain storm was billowing in quickly, however. They needed to go ahead and cook before it got too wet.

“Do you think he got off the mountain?” Drust asked quietly. Sveta poked a piece of cooking boar meat.

“One way or another he did,” she responded in a soft tone. She sighed. “He was right, you know. We only have each other during these trials and that's why Alynn put us in these groups. To help us protect each other.”

Drust nodded. “Nura died protecting Hel from bandits. Hel sacrificed herself to protect me at Craig Falls. And Zeta protected Grayson so he could escape from something in Breakneck Canyon. And now Dagarkin saved us all from an awful fate.”

“It's not sad, you know,” Zeta said softly. “I don't feel like, you know, sad? I'm upset but not like... you know.”

Drust nodded. He looked over at Ajsel and Ezekiel, noting that the two were staring into the fire. He cleared his throat to get their attention. “Are you two alright?”  
“Yes! Fine, just thinking.” Ajsel smiled at Drust. “The letter. You two should probably read it.”

“Oh.” Drust took out the letter they had found at the top of Goat Mountain. Sveta scooted closer to him to read it as well.

 

_Hello,_

 

_For the next few trials you will be in my territory. I don't need to remind any of you about the mandatory lessons every Callaghan has to take about Crane Valley and the Ancient Forest. Your next trial is to travel to Crane Valley and start at it's beginning and travel into the Ancient Forest. After that, you are to look for the center of the Ancient Forest. You'll know it when you find it. There, you will proceed to take a single item I have left there and exit the Ancient Forest and report back to the place where the trial meeting took place. This is the last letter you will receive from any of the Shepards. If we happen to meet each other anywhere, I will provide you food and shelter for at least two days. After that you must continue on your own. Things are going to get harder from here on out. Good luck._

 

_With warmest regards,_

_Lord Silvius_

 

 

Silence spread among both Drust and Sveta. It lasted when the rain came and by the time the meat had finished cooking. Sveta broke it first.

“They really are sending us there, huh?” she said distantly, portioning out the meat to all of them. “The forest?”

“Seems like it.”

Silence spread again and a nervous feeling itching at their skin. Ajsel and Ezekiel watched them both with worried gazes. Crane Valley wasn't too far from where they were. It was a three day's trip at best.

 


	17. The Search and Rescue Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group enters Crane Valley, eager to get into the forest. Along the way, they meet Bovidae's most successful search and rescue officer.

They approached Crane Valley cautiously. It was late evening by the time they arrived, having camped once more before reaching the sudden expanse of green. Grass grew out of fertile soil, patches of it growing thicker until there was a soft blanket stretching out into the misty valley. The mountains that lined Crane Valley were also green, at least on the sides that bordered the seemingly peaceful oasis. Everyone knew different. Ezekiel had curled up closer to Ajsel's feather collar, mumbling something to her in that strange tongue. Drust could only guess what it was, but he felt it too. Nerves. His skin itched with the sudden desire to travel deeper into the valley and take a nap under some of it's low hanging willow trees, or to sit under some of the cherry blossoms or maples that dotted the landscape, often guarding over pools of clear, fresh, cold water. Prey would be plentiful but hard to discern between harmless and deadly. He watched the cranes staring at them, all the birds halting in their movements before they continued on their way. There were tells, he knew, about which cranes were safe and which were not. But the tells didn't show themselves easily.

“We need to get as far into the valley as we can before we camp,” he said, “we don't want to have to stay for a second night.”

Sveta nodded. “Got it. We should stick together. Within reaching distance. This mist will play tricks on us.”

“Agreed.”

Drust looked to Ajsel. “Are you sure you and Ezekiel want to continue with us? Crane Valley and the Ancient Forest will kill you if they have a chance.”

There was a moment where Ajsel looked to Ezekiel, listening to those soft whispers. She then gave a bold nod at Drust. “We will be fine. It's you two that we are worried about. Ezekiel will protect me as they always have, I assure you. Besides-” she said, meeting Drust's gaze. She seemed to fumble over her words, not able to summon them from her throat. Her feathers puffed up and she was suddenly overjoyed that she never took off her traditional mask. “Anyway, we should get moving right away, while we still have daylight. Gathering water and food as we go.”

“I'll do that,” said Sveta. “Survival is my middle name. Never really did forgive mom for that.”

They entered the valley together, feeling the sudden drop in temperature. Despite the sun beating down on the mountain range outside, it seemed to be hidden among the thick fog above them, allowing the sun to only appear as a bright dot within the low clouds. The temperature was cold but pleasant, mixing well with the water hanging loose in the air.

Figures moved in the distance, difficult to make out with the blanket of mist. Drust watched the figures carefully, discerning a stray boar from a crane, other times wondering what in the world he saw. The silence through the valley was one of nature. The sound of cranes would come at them from all directions, sometimes a small flock moving overhead. Then there was the croak of frogs and toads and the splash of fish in the water. The groaning of trees as wind swept through the valley and even the sound of rain somewhere, although they couldn't tell where. Out of the corner of his eye, Drust would see a maren poke their head up out of one of the pools and then disappear the moment he looked over. A quick glance towards the pool proved it was too shallow for a maren to swim in. A worried shiver spread down his back, chilling his skin.

“Check it out!” Sveta said, sucking air between her teeth. She approached a group of sitting figures around what looked like an old fire. The pit had been covered properly to prevent any wild fires, but the figures sitting around them were unmoving. One was made out of mist, mimicking the form of a large imperial. Drust recognized him as a fellow older Callaghan. Another figure was more lively, hands spread out as if they were telling a story, this one made out of vines and flowers that had grown around something that, at one point, existed here. The last figure was crafted out of a mix of water vapor and plants, the vines wrapping around the water vapor to complete the phantom image. A spiral, by the looks of her tail. She wore a traditional bird skull mask decorated with feathers and beads.

“Phantom images,” Drust nodded wisely. “Crane Valley is famous for these. They say if you stay here long enough, the valley will remember you for a while after you leave by creating these temporary images. No one knows how it does it.” A moving orb of light caught his eye. He turned to look at it, watching as it danced in the air and came slightly closer to them before darting away into the mist. Something in the distance drew his gaze. A figure? Two? He heard a voice, calling out.

“Should we see what's wrong?” Ajsel asked. Drust looked to Sveta in concern, her gaze matching his.

“We can approach without much danger if we stay together.” Sveta gave herself a nod and looked to Drust. “I'll lead the way, you keep Ajsel and Ezekiel safe.”

“Got it.” Drust held out his hand. Ajsel hesitated but put hers in his, surprised at the size difference. Her talons were hardly as large as his pinkie finger. She gripped his hand as tightly as she could and walked along side him, following Sveta as they approached the moving figure. The closer they got, the louder the voice got.

“You need to come back! That's not the right way!” the spiral called, her mask sitting firmly on her face and tied with several ribbons at the back. Sveta looked for a twig and stepped on it, causing the dragon to turn around, startled. “Oh! More trial-goers! Hello! Um. Well, this is awkward. Uh, hang on. I SAID COME BACK!”

Silence met her, save for a confused call of a crane somewhere in the distance. The spiral seemed to grow more nervous, stepping from foot to foot. Sveta approached her and patted her shoulder, startling her out of any of her thoughts.

“Your group leave you?” Sveta asked, keeping her voice low and soft.

“Y-yes. I mean no. I mean, well, technically, yes they did. We were supposed to go to the Ancient Forest next but they just... went in the wrong direction. The forest's entrance is that way,” she said, pointing in a random direction. “It's the safest entrance by far as it has an alcove for travelers Silvius carved out a while back. But my group went that way—” she pointed again “—which leads to a much more dangerous entrance as it's one of the few entrances actually meeting with a mountain's foot hills which can lead to dangerous foot falls and ambush predators that learned how to hunt there. Much safer to stick to ground level.”

“You seem to know your geography,” Drust pointed out. The spiral smiled at him.

“Officer Solaris, at your disposal!”

“Wait, I know you,” Sveta grinned, pointing a finger at Solaris. “You're that search and rescue officer with a 90% success rate.”

Solaris seemed to blush under the mask, rubbing her hands together and shifting from foot to foot. “Well, yeah, that's me! Um, so, it looks like I'm without a group now. Do you guys mind if I tag along? I'm very good in the Ancient Forest! Know most of it like the back of my hand!”

“Of course,” Drust said quickly, giving a soft smile. “You are more than welcome to come with us. We're currently looking for some supplies and a safe place to camp.”

“The entrance to the forest would be the best bet, but it's at least another day's travel by foot.” Solaris looked around her. “We're in the southwest corner, actually. Not too far into the valley. I tried to tell my last group camping this close towards the Bovidae entrance was stupid, but they didn't listen. If you guys want to find supplies, then we should focus more towards the northwest, that'll take us to the center so.” She took a moment to turn on her feet, looking at everything around her. She spun one more time and pointed. “That way!”

“Incredible,” Sveta hummed. “You have to teach me how to do that.” She approached Solaris and looked behind her shoulder at Drust. “You got your buddies, I got mine. Let's get going.”

Drust gave Sveta a knowing look and shrugged. He trudged on behind them, aware that Ajsel didn't let go of his hand. He tightened his grip just enough to give a comforting pressure. He heard her trill happily next to him. He gave her a glance.

“Here.” He stopped and bent down, offering his arm. Ajsel sat down on his bicep and let him raise her up, scooting onto his shoulder. She gripped his other shoulder for support, taking advantage of the new height to look around them. The valley was breathtakingly beautiful and serene. It was a common spot for weddings and for first dates, although no one wandered too far in here without an official guide or seasoned Callaghan. Hunting was strictly forbidden for sport and was only allowed for survival. You only killed what you needed and what you could carry.

“I haven't been here in years,” Ajsel sighed. “I didn't realize I missed it until now.”

“The valley is fantastic in it's own right,” Drust agreed. “But dangerous. We need to be careful.”

“Agreed.”

 


	18. Zenko's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial-goers find Zenko's home, and with it two new companions to join them on their journey.

The creatures had come from the mist.

They had no physical bodies. Not exactly. They could be hit and injured, but there were so many of them, escaping from the mists that surrounded the group, as if this one portion was alive and migrating across the valley.

Drust slammed his sword into one of them, dispersing the fine water vapor. Sveta launched off of his back, slashing at flying versions of the creatures with her blades, rounding back to slash at those coming up from behind for a rather dirty hit. Ajsel did the same in kind, watching Drust's back and pushing their attackers back with quick and careful movements from her sword, wings, and talons.

Solaris was protecting their perimeter, slashing and cutting through the forms as they came to attack. Her eyes gave a soft glow as she held out her hand, sweeping it around her and bending at the knees. Pure water from the air surrounded the party in a large circle, keeping the mist creatures from reaching them for a moment. Solaris straightened up, holding her hand towards the water to continue channeling it while they gained another small reprieve.

“This is the fastest I've seen a mist-walker herd attack before,” she said. “They must know we are on our trials.”

“We aren't killing them, are we?” Sveta asked. “You know Zenko's going to be mad if we hurt anything from his homeland.”

“No, you can't kill a mist-walker like this. We've just showing them what we're made of.” Solaris let out a breath and looked back to her companions. “You guys ready for round two?”

Drust nodded. “If we must.”

Solaris pushed her hand out and the water spread quickly, pushing their assailants back further, giving them just a moment before another wave of attacks came in. In the distance, Epp's billowing smoke could be seen. The rusty golem hesitated to join the fray under Drust's orders. The golem watched the battle on uneasy hooves before finally charging forward.

She stopped on the other side of the party, rising up and kicking out her hooves protectively. The mist-walkers reared back at her attacks, dispersing themselves to make room for actual, serene mists. The group watched the creatures vanish in the distance, some of them giving them quick last glances. Epp snorted in pride, allowing Drust to pat her nose.

Solaris put her blades back on her belt and stretched, her back giving a slight pop. “The forest isn't too much further. We can set up camp there.”

The group checked their belongings and left the battlefield, moving quickly through the silent mists. Cranes watched them as they go, one walking from one pool to another. It stopped as they approached. Solaris held out her hand to halt her companions.

“Are you bird or mimic?” she asked out loud. The bird stared at her before it's body shivered and turned into a slimy mass, quickly dragging itself along the ground to one of the pools. It poked it's head up to watch them pass by, Solaris keeping her gaze on it.

“You come here a lot?” Sveta asked, taking up stride next to Solaris.

“Ya, a lot of people get lost in the valley. It's an easy place to lose your way. Thankfully, the most dangerous things here tend to live closer to the forest, but since we are in a group they are less likely to attack. Picking off packs is harder than individuals.” She frowned. “I hope my former group is alright.”

They saw the trees appear from the mists. A small cave dug into the side of a gentle hill peeked their attention, a single paper lantern lit outside of the entrance. Above the cave's entrance was a rabbit's foot and several crane feathers and bones, made into a strange sort of wind chime. Smoke trailed out from a small chimney made from stone.

Solaris motioned to the cave as they passed. “Zenko lives there. They say he dug the cave system himself.”

“Is he home?” Sveta asked.

“The lantern is lit and there must be a fire going.” Solaris shrugged with a smile. “So, yeah.”

The party hesitated on the side of the hill cave. Drust made the first move, peering into the darkness of the cave. It looked deep and smelled of moist earth. A mix of paw prints and boot prints littered the dirt outside the cave. Some of it looked freshly dug out with some fresh paw prints. As Drust studied this, more dirt was kicked out onto the fresh pile.

“Um, Lord Zenko?” Drust called. There was a small noise, followed by a large fox appearing from the darkness. Four eyes narrowed at all of them for a moment, an ear giving a twitch. The fox sniffed.

“Ah, you lot. And Solaris? I guess you switched teams then.” Zenko gave another sniff and looked back into the cave. “Um, come in. I'm just tidying up.”

Zenko turned, nine tails swishing behind him and into the darkness. Drust looked back at everyone and shrugged, ducking down and carefully entering the cave. The darkness lasted for a solid three minutes before it cave way to a warm light from a fire place. A hand-woven rug laid on the floor, a massive dog bed on top of it that was occupied by two creatures. One of them, a longneck covered in bandages and battle wounds, his armor and weapons laying against the wall beside the fireplace. The second creature was a large spellwall boran, bandaged along previously bleeding wounds and sleeping soundly next to the longneck.

Zenko sat down on the floor, tails curling around him comfortably. Drust sat on the floor, finding it much easier than having to duck down in the confined space. There were several tunnels branching off of this room, leading down into other areas. Yet the desire to explore was ignored.

“Who are they?” Sveta asked, sitting on Drust's shoulder and crossing her arms. Ajsel stood on Drust's other side, fidgeting with her feathers, glancing around nervously. She spotted Zenko's mask on a small wooden table pressed against one of the walls. There was a vase with a single glowing mushroom in it.

“Oh. I found them in the forest when I went hunting for dinner.” Zenko looked towards the injured laying on the dog bed. “I dragged them here so they could recover.”

Drust looked to Sveta and Solaris for some guidance. He got none. With a restrained sigh, Drust cleared his throat. Zenko's four eyes focused on him.

“Lord Zenko, may we rest here for the night and continue into the forest tomorrow?” Drust asked nervously. Zenko's ears twitched. The silence was suffocating.

“I don't see why not. I caught a deer thing. I can cook that for supper.”

“A deer... thing?” Ajsel inquired.

Zenko did his best to shrug. “It looked like a deer. Had too many heads, though.” With that, he stood and disappeared down one of the tunnels. Noises of tearing meat and clattering pots and pans followed.

Solaris moved towards the injured and looked them over, frowning. “They are lucky Zenko found them. Look at these wounds.”

Sveta nodded and finally sat down, leaning against Drust. “I am so sleepy.”

“Then sleep.” Drust gave her a patient smile and shrugged. “I'll wake you for supper.”

 

–

 

The food Zenko prepared wasn't the worst, but it was clear he was cooking from the tastes of a kitsune. He did not eat in their presence, preferring to watch and engage in minor conversation. Yet all of it halted when the longneck began to stir.

“Where am I?” he asked quietly, reaching out and patting his boran's side. Already, he seemed more relaxed with his companion near him. Her sat up and looked at everyone in the room. Zenko answered first.

“My home. I am Zenko. I found you bleeding to death in the forest. You and your companion there.” Zenko pushed a fresh plate of the food towards the longneck. “Eat.”

The longneck took the food carefully, cautiously watching everyone before taking a nervous bite. His boran peeked and eye open, stealing a large chunk of meat off of the place. After several long moments of finishing the food, the longneck looked at all of them once more before relaxing.

“You must be from Bovidae, right?”

“Correct. You are currently in Bovidae territory.” Zenko took the plate with one of his tails, adding it to the growing stack.

“I was seeking refuge in the kingdom.” The longneck offered a hand out. “I'm Zir. And this is my companion, Fell.”

Zenko gave a nod while the trial-goers shook Zir's hand in greeting. “You decided to enter the kingdom through the forest?”

“It was an accident. I was looking for water and got lost.” Zir fidgeted. “Let me repay your kindness, Zenko. Can I offer you any help around your home?”

Zenko thought about it before looking towards Zir's armor and blade. “You are a fighter. You did well in the forest from what I could gather, but you were outnumbered. If you wish to repay me, then travel with these trial-goers. They are Callaghans looking to claim the mask of a Shepard, much like my own. Assist them, and your debt will be repaid. They go into the forest tomorrow.”

Zir gave a nod after a moment. “Very well.” His gaze turned to the trial-goers. “Fell and I will assist you all. Our skills will be at your disposal.”

 


	19. Solaris' Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solaris has knowledge about the Ancient Forest and lays out that information for the group.

The morning after resting at Zenko's home, the group stood in front of the ancient forest. It's massive trees towering over them and thick foliage hiding paths that had been carved out from years of wandered entering the brush. There was a feeling coming from the forest. While the valley was cool and gentle and smelled of sweet grass, the forest had the wet scent of decay hidden under grass and leaves and soil. Vines that clung to the trees looked more like tendrils of some strange creatures watching them through the leaves.

The lack of Silvius nearby, with his expertise of the forest and all of it's strangeness, had the party trembling slightly. The forest wasn't forbidden. Bovidae didn't believe in such things as forbidding an area just because it was dangerous. However, entering the forest without a seasoned guide was strongly frowned upon. The forest was so strange and different it was difficult to know if you were still in Bovidae at all. The the rumors that another world rested somewhere in those trees were held tightly to every Bovidae native's heart. Outsiders were stupid enough to enter the forest without a guide. Outsiders didn't heed the warnings Bovidae spent ages beating into itself. Callaghans, of all the families, knew the stories the best. The forest was right in their territory and they claimed it as their responsibility. Yet that didn't mean Callaghans didn't fear the forest and everything that lived in it.

Zenko stood beside them, having adopted his bipedal form after he put on his mask. His nine braids moved like the shadows of his tails, whipping around each other or settling over his shoulders before moving away again.

“The forest is your next trial. You all know what to do, I assume. Silvius hasn't shared his trial with anyone else. As with all trials, the Ancient Forest is one of the last ones you lot will face before making your way back to the starting point.” Zenko turned to look at them, all, any hint of worry hidden behind his fox mask. “Silvius usually patrols around the whole forest this time of year, especially for the trials. If you find him, ask for him to provide you shelter and rest. He'll do it once, you know.”

The group nodded. Drust's jaw was set tight. “I never made it to the forest before.”

“Most don't,” Zenko gently replied. “Most die in the forest, too. Keep your masks on while in there.”

Instantly, all the Callaghans put their masks on. Solaris ensured hers was tightened well before looking to Ajsel and Ezekiel. Ajsel, as a harpy, always wore her own mask. But Ezekiel... Zenko gave Ezekiel a few long looks before giving a short nod.

“Your fae buddy there won't need one, I think. The rest of you do. Oh, and before I forget,” Zenko muttered as he reached into a bag. He pulled out a mask and handed it to Zir. “You'll want to wear this. I made it last night. Fell and Epp won't need any. Speaking of, keep your familiars close to you. And good luck.”

Zenko gave one last wave before making his way back to his home, blowing out the lantern light, and removing his mask. The party watched as the nine-tailed Zenko tied the mask around his neck by it's pristine red ribbons before giving them one last look, four eyes staring at each of them for several long seconds. He turned and vanished into the mists, leaving them alone with their next trial looming over them.

Drust turned back to the forest first and then looked to Solaris. “You've done search and rescue in the forests, right?”

Solaris nodded. “That's correct. I have. I know the forests pretty well in the.... well, let me show you a map they give to search and rescue officers.”

Solaris shrugged her bag off and took out a map covered in a protective wrapping. She spread it out on the damp grass with little concern, the clear cover protecting it from water. She took out a marker next and marked a point on the map before marking another, making more marks to connect the two marks as she spoke. “We're here and we need to go here.”

 

 

“Problem is, the forest isn't stationary except in the protective square you see here. That's the safe zone. An area that never changes and is, more or less, the safest area in the entire Ancient Forest. Everything else? Nothing stays the same. It moves without rhyme or reason but if you know how to read the forest you then you can find your way to anywhere. The only problem is the closer you get to the center, the more confusing it gets. I've never been trained to go to the center before, but I know where it is in relation to where we are. Silvius is the one that goes to the center and back. He's the only one strong enough and skilled enough to get there without any problems.” Solaris frowned and pointed to the lines creating a path. “We should take this route to get as close to the center as we can. I know that way pretty well, no matter how the forest changes. Once we're there, I think we should follow the path Silvius often takes from this direction, which is more northwest, a sharp turn east and then going further north before going west. From what I understand, this path will avoid the most dangerous areas of the forest. It's not a straight shot, but nothing in the forest is ever that simple. And we can camp in these locations. In fact, I have to insist. We can't go to the outposts because that would add too much time. But these areas I've camped in before. Sadly, once we are on the last stretch, we can't stop. Silvius says the closer you get to the center, the more deadly it will get. Likewise, this whole trip will take us at least a week, maybe more depending on how fast we move. Even if I was by myself, it would take me a week to cover this much ground. Silvius has spent two months going from one end of the forest to another. I don't need to remind you all this place is more massive than the entire mountain range and spreading.”

“What about the reserve?” Ajsel asked. All eyes went to her. Zir gave a shiver.

“The reverse?” he asked, putting a hand on Fell's back for moral support. The boran gave a soft hiss to his companion, nuzzling closer to the longneck warrior.

Solaris gave them all a sad look, her eyes telling everything. “The reverse can come up on you at any time. I've never been there cause I never spent too long in the forest. But if you stay for too long, the reverse will drag you in from what I hear. No one knows a lot about it except anyone that stays in the reverse goes crazy. A lot of them empty out either in the cave systems the forest took over or right at Silvius' doorstep. A lot of them never leave the care of the Desmond family or the study of the O'Hannigan family, depending on who wins the argument via a goat fight.”

“What is the reverse?” Zir pressed. Sveta put her hand comfortingly on Zir's shoulder and squeezed.

“It's just... the reverse, man,” Sveta answered with a slightly shaking voice. “No one really knows. And those that do don't talk about it. But we'll be fine. We're all together. We can make it.”

Drust stood up first and brushed the wet grass from his pants. “Let's go. We're losing valuable daylight.”

The group nodded. Zir mounted his boran and took the reigns Drust had made for Epp the night before. Zir gave Drust a respectful nod, holding the reigns tightly. The group waited for Solaris to put her map away and head into the forest, leading the way with careful slashes of her blade against the dense foliage. The forest seemed to give a shiver around them, waking up from a slumber.

It knew they had arrived.

 


	20. The Kitsune and the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they travel, Solaris tells of a story Zenko had once told her. The story is of a young kitsune that met a very peculiar tree.

They had been moving for hours, hardly stopping except to replenish their food and water stores from streams that appeared out of no where and from safe berry bushes Solaris pointed out. They followed their seasoned guide close enough to step on her tail if they were not careful, at times, ensuring they kept constant contact with each other. Ajsel had taken to Drust's shoulder once more for the height vantage, peering around them into the thick forest that was becoming more temperate and evergreen the deeper they went. Grass was plentiful around them, where the decaying leaves and branches did not cover it. Deer peered at them as they passed, some turning tail and running. Others stared at them before vanishing into the underbrush in silence. The trees themselves began to grow taller and thicker around the bases, making it so their canopy was so high even Bovidae's largest imperial, Dodo, wouldn't be able to reach it standing on his hind legs.

Ezekiel had settled on top of Solaris' head, silently peering around them. Not having said a single word since they left Goat Mountain. At times, the fae's head spun around to stare in another direction before narrowing their eyes and flashing their new peacock markings in warning. The sound of snapping twigs would fill the forest as whatever had been watching—or following—them fled. Zir and Fell moved quietly through the woods, Fell watching each step with careful consideration while Zir rode comfortably on the thick armored saddle. No words had been exchanged since they first looked at the map. Almost as if one word would break whatever protective spell they had over them with Solaris leading the charge.

Eventually, Solaris halted and looked around, giving a small nod before turning to the rest of the group. “We can rest here for about ten minutes before we continue to the first camp ground,” she said. “We'll make it an hour before nightfall, so get your things for camp ready now.”

The group unloaded their packs from Epp's back, Drust patting the golem's nose in thanks for her hard work. The golem stood silently, billowing less smoke than before. After a moment, she laid down as well as she could, taking a few moments to rest her rusted joints. While fiddling with their packs and drawing their camp gear up to the top, ready to be placed down once they reached the camp grounds, Sveta started conversation.

“So,” the wildclaw began, looking at Solaris while preparing her pack and taking a swig of water, “what is the forest anyway? It's not just trees, I know that.”

Solaris frowned and shrugged. “There's a lot of debate. Older creatures, like Zenko, remember when the forest first came about. They call it a virus. Something that should be destroyed. Silvius, on the other hand, argues that the forest is a blessing as it provides a lot of food and materials to Bovidae. Which is true. Most of Bovidae's wood comes from the ancient forest. A lot of meat, too. It's the most fertile hunting grounds in the region. Dangerous, sure, but valuable.”

“What do you think?”

A moment of chewing on her lip and adjusting her mask to rest more comfortably on her face filled the gap of conversation. Eventually, Solaris shrugged. “I'm in the middle. I think both of them are right, to an extent. Zenko told me a story once, when I started my training in the forest, about it's creation. An old folktale that he swears is true. He was there, after all. I mean, the guy's older than Bovidae itself. Almost everything that comes from Crane Valley is. But I also think the forest is a vital resource for Bovidae. It gives us things the mountains can't provide.”

Drust leaned against a tree with a sigh, sitting down and resting his legs. Ajsel slid off of his shoulder and sat down next to him, scooting a little closer. He didn't seem to mind. Ajsel looked to Solaris and took out her notebook.

“Can you tell us that story?” she asked, getting her pencil ready. Ezekiel climbed onto Ajsel's shoulder, leaning forward to listen to Solaris.

“Sure. Although, I won't be able to tell it as well as Zenko. He says it all started when a young kitsune, younger than him, decided to leave the protection of what we know as Crane Valley, to go into the desert to find a treasure for her family...”

 

–

 

The young kitsune, with only one tail and the second one budding, trudged through the desert. The dry, harsh ground wearing the padding of her paws thin and causing them to blister from the heat. The entire clan had tried to convince her to stay, but she was so adamant that she could find something out there. For them and only them. A blessing to bring the rains. The grass in their valley was growing dry and their pools were beginning to vanish. Rain would come eventually, the elders argued. It did not do any good asking gods for help or vanishing to certain death to find something or someone with power over the clouds. She did not listen.

On the fourth day of her journey, she saw water in the distance. Certain it was a mirage, she continued forward with no hope in her chest. But the closer she got, the more clear the pool became. She ran forward on bleeding paws and drank the cold, fresh water until her throat was thoroughly wet. Once she was done, she finally took notice of roots at the bottom of the lake, reaching far past the confines of the pool's boundaries and into the dry earth beyond. She followed the roots, finding a tree resting on an island in the middle of the lake, bright grass and strong wildflowers flourishing under the tree's generous shade. It's branches reaching out like the most beautiful of cherry blossom trees, bright red and pink leaves offering a splash of vibrant color to the dusty, dry world around.

Curious, the young kitsune swam across the lake and onto the grass, looking up into the tree's branches. The trunk twisted and turned with the hidden image of a dragon. She knew what dragons were, although they were rare and strange creatures. She had met one from the Southern Icefields, hunting a shaded beast that had escaped into their valley and beyond into the desert. She suspected the massive, furred dragon found their prey and dragged them back to the frozen lands so far, far away. But this dragon was different. Locked in the trunk, the tree's branches the horns, it's long, serpent like body with wings wrapped almost lovingly around the tree. She blinked and the image was gone, leaving nothing but gnarled and knotted wood in the trunk that seemed to copy a bonsai's curling body.

She hesitated before taking a step back towards the pool, intent on continuing her journey, but something stopped her. Something she learned from living in the valley for so long. She turned back to the tree and looked up at it.

“Thank you for the water, I am forever grateful,” she said. She did not expect an answer.

Yet the branches seemed to move in response and a voice pierced her mind. It was not painful, not intrusive, almost as if the voice was asking permission to enter her brain and speak to her.

“ _You are more than welcome. Thank you for giving me some company_ ,” the tree whispered deep within her thoughts. The voice was soft and gentle, like a caring and loving parent cherishing moments they spend with their child.

“Have you always been alone?”

“ _Not always. Sometimes he visits me._ ”

“Who?”

“ _Your kind calls him Pantheras._ ”

She knew this name. Everyone knew the gods. Pantheras. The God of the Hunt. A large, creature that took many forms. Pantheras rarely graced the valley unless his prey fled there. When it did, the kitsune would give the marked fool space to allow Pantheras room to strike down his quarry and drag it away. They say when Pantheras made a clean kill, the green would spread across the dry mountains, following the path of blood Pantheras spread in his wake.

“Have you family? Saplings?”

“ _Yes. I have children. Many children. Those of the earth and those of the sky. I believe they identified themselves as demons and angels, respectively._ ” The tree paused. “ _They do not visit me anymore. Only Pantheras. And you._ ”

The kitsune thought about her next questions carefully, turning them over in her mind.

“Have you a name?”

“ _Many._ ” The tree seemed to shrug, branches moving up and down. “ _Some call me Aurum when I leave my tree. Others call me Hesperidean._ ”

“How old are you?”

“ _Older than the new gods. I like this planet. They built it out of love, and so I decided to stay. The last one was so filled with war and decay and dying. Pantheras and I couldn't stand it anymore. None of us could. So we came here._ ”

“What does Pantheras call you?”

“ _Many things. My love, my darling, my shade, my home, my sword._ ” The tree shook as he chuckled. “ _He is a sap, do not be fooled by his so-called tough exterior._ ”

The kitsune laughed. “Aurum, why don't you come to the valley? You will be happy there. Plenty of conversation.”

“ _I would love to, my child, but I cannot leave here. It's coming and I must draw it to me, least it devours all._ ”

“What's 'it'?”

“ _The virus. It's coming from deep in the earth and will be here within a fortnight and a half. You will not see it until it spreads farther. I am spreading my roots, hoping to contain it. Your valley, how far away is it?_ ”

The kitsune turned and pointed with one of her tails. “That way. I traveled nonstop for four and a quarter days.”

“ _I will send my roots to your home and I will surround your borders. I will try to keep the virus from destroying your people._ ” The tree seemed to nod, a few branches giving a movement. “ _I will protect you, my child. But you must go home. I do not want the virus to catch you._ ”

“What does the virus want? Why is it coming?”

“ _It wants something I create every three centuries. The fruit. A golden apple. I need to protect it, but the virus knows I have it. It wants it. For what purpose I do not know. Pantheras has helped to protect me from the virus all these years, but now the virus has a plan. I can feel it._ ”

“Is the virus part of this planet? Did the four create it?”

“ _No. The virus is something that followed us. Oblaan tried to drown it, but he failed._ ”

“Oblaan? I never heard of that one before.”

“ _Ah, yes, the leviathan that lives in the ocean. It is no surprise your kind has not heard of him. Made a home in that sinkhole in those living mountains. That used to be the virus' prison, until it escaped through the caves. Now it is back._ ”

“Is the virus the shade the eight defeated?”

“ _Shade?_ ” Aurum seemed confused. “ _What is the shade?_ ”

The kitsune felt her heart drop. “I suppose not then. I will go home, but my paws are bleeding and I hunger.”

“ _Lay down, my child, and sleep. By the time you wake, your belly will be full and your injures healed. I will give you energy to return home and warn your people. Tell them to not enter the virus, no matter the form it takes._ ”

“Will you be alright when it attacks?”

“ _I will be fine. I have survived every attack. Pantheras will help me, I know. He always has._ ”

The kitsune curled up against the base of the tree and slept. By the time she woke up, Aurum's promises had been fulfilled. She did not say goodbye, as the sun was beginning to slowly rise above the horizon. She swam across the cool lake and began to run back home, finding that she was filled with a new energy. She ran non-stop until her paws touched the soft grass of her land. It had rained while she was gone, replenishing the valley's stores of water. She found the elders and told them everything she knew. She told them they would see the virus eventually and they would know she spoke the truth. So they waited, deciding to humor her.

Two years later, after everyone had marked her off as crazy and delusional from dehydration and heat, did they see it. The virus in the distance. Tall, massive trees. She did not speak that she was right. She only watched their slow approach with growing unease, her now six tails swaying in the air as she sat with her paws against the very last bits of their grass. Months later, the virus was upon them, massive trees towering above the valley and covering the desert that once marked the distance. The virus spread to the two mountain ridges that protected their valley from the dryness beyond, but the virus did not move further in. New grass met theirs but it's different, darker color did not overtake their soft green grass. The trees groaned at times and small saplings tried to grow up but they soon died. The clan's druids deemed it death within the roots.

Aurum had kept his promise. The entire clan knew at that point that the once young kitsune was right. She had met an old god that had granted her entire clan, her home, a chance to survive. Now the rest was up to them. The virus loomed over them, watching them with greed as they had nutrients deep in their soils. But it was unreachable. Digging proved the virus' roots couldn't reach past their grass, growing taunt around themselves. Other roots were discovered. Roots much different from those that had tied themselves into knots. These different roots were slowly killing those around them, spreading deeper into the valley and creating an almost protective barrier. Aurum, the once young kitsune had said. That was Aurum.

 

–

 

Solaris stood up at the end of the story, waiting patiently for Ajsel to finish scribbling everything she said down before making a motion that they had to continue. “Come on, we gotta get moving again and set up camp.”

They all stood and got ready to leave, once again continuing their journey through the forest. Birds sang and crickets chirped around them. Sveta looked around at the trees with concern.

“So this whole place is just a massive virus disguised as a forest?” she asked.

Solaris shrugged. “Honestly? I think it's just another supernatural phenomena like the goat mimics or all the weird stuff in the valley. Zenko's people have a lot of folklore like that. He swears he knew the young fox but never offered to let me meet her. Many from all those years ago are still alive, but Zenko's apparently the only one that interacts with Bovidae. He's not even an ambassador. He just... does? I don't know. I think part of it is truth but part of it is just a tall-tale to scare children at night and keep them from getting lost in the forest.” Solaris stepped over a root and looked around. “I mean, if this is a virus, then how come it provides so much for us?”

“Maybe because it's purpose isn't to kill us but to exhaust Hesperidean,” Drust responded. The first words he had spoken since entering the dense woods. “Those it kills provides it with energy. Or maybe strange things decided to live in this forest because it felt a kinship with it. We all know of the skingaits, or I guess fleshgaits, as most know them. Not to mention the trees that rip people off of the ground and kill them, or that creature that apparently pierces prey onto trees and returns later to eat them. And the rakes. Those too.”

Solaris shrugged. “It's a weird world all right.”

They continued on in silence, Drust and Ajsel dropping behind the others for a moment. Zir continued ahead of them, leading Epp on with her lead, but never letting Drust or Ajsel get too far from his sight, always looking back to make sure they were there.

Drust gave a small grunt of pain as he took another step. “I'm getting too old for this,” he muttered loud enough to Ajsel could hear. “I think I'm slowing them all down.”

“No!” Ajsel whispered back, eyes wide with concern. “No, you aren't!”

Drust heaved a sigh. He didn't respond, trying to focus on ignoring the pain in his joints. Solaris glanced back at him and took notice of his strange gait, making a motion with her hand.

“We can stop here for another quick break. We'll be there in another hour.” She made her way to Drust next. “Are you alright? Need some water or some food?”

“I'm fine. Just old.” Drust sat back down and straightened out his leg, hissing in pain when the joint popped. “I can catch up if you all want to continue on.”

“No.” Solaris shook her head. “We aren't leaving anyone behind. The more we have the better. We'll wait. Besides, I can get a camp set up in five minutes flat. We just need a fire and our bedrolls.”

Ajsel put a hand on Drust's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze, getting a hiss of pain. She gave him an apologetic look before putting her weight on it and getting another, but softer, crack.

“That feel better?” she asked, removing her weight but keeping her talons there.

“Yes, thank you.” Drust gave her a tired smile. Ajsel returned it.

Ezekiel watched them curiously before giving Ajsel a look, moving away from her in favor of the top of Zir's helmet. Solaris sat beside Drust, engaging in silent company.

 


	21. Like Soap in Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group travels through the forest, nearing their goal of the center.

There were voices.

Deep, ancient voices.

They came from all over, sometimes in the form of a chirping bird and other times in the groan of the trees. There were voices in their dreams. Thousands and thousands of voices speaking all at once but not together, yet their words meshing into sentences and phrases and poems and songs from ancient times in some other place long since lost to time's vicious but gentle passage. Hours turned to minutes and seconds turned to years within the dreams and within life. Sudden realizations for some how young they were but how short their lives would be. For others how their prime has been long since lost. Time wasted, time used.

Time borrowed.

By the morning no one spoke. They all had the dreams and heard the voices but no one wanted to compare what they said. Zir had begun to cry at one point in the morning, tears unknowingly running down his face, noticed only by Ajsel who wiped them away with a gentle smile but no words. The forest was speaking to them. Or maybe one of the many creatures they heard while they traveled. Fleshgaits, rakes, creatures with no name and no face. Those with no eyes or eyes so pitch black they would frighten even the Shadowbinder and pure creatures of shade. They saw many of these monsters, but they had already made kills. Dragging bodies of Bovidae civilians or outsiders through the branches and grass.

Solaris paid them no mind, only muttering something before tossing small, golden leaves out of one of her bags and making motions in the air. No one asked why. They didn't question why nothing bothered them as they made their way to the second camp site. Items were put up quickly and the perimeter locked by Solaris and Sveta.

No words had been exchanged in fear something out there would steal their voices. Yet as the night wore on the gnawing voices in the back of their minds was slowly becoming too much. The constant silence drowning out the chirping insects as night fell on the ancient forest.

 

_We are one but we are all._

_We are few but we are many._

_We were here in the beginning._

_And we will be here in the end._

_We will see you fall and rise._

_Like the breath of the earth_

_We are slowly killing._

 

It became too much and Drust felt something inside of him snap. He glowered into the darkness of the forest. A deep anger resting under his skin and sharpening his claws. Every little noise was aggravating and grating on his nerves. Every breath from his companions was like a nail in his chest and a hammer to his mind. There was one thought. One thought on how to get rid of the noise and the agitation. He had a weapon. He was the largest one in the party. He had years of experience under his belt. It would be quick and easy but sloppy.

A deep breath filled his lungs.

Followed by another and another. Eyes closing to block out the sights.

“You know, that story you told, Solaris, mentioned the leviathan. Oblaan,” he said, his voice cracking slightly from the lack of use and the anger he was forcing down deep into his chest, “legend says he caused the Leviathan Sinkhole to trap monsters that once crawled along the mountains. The waters there were cool and fresh and inviting even for the most vicious of beasts so he would grab them once they came to drink and drown them. The caves down there are said to represent prisons that keep it's criminals through the weight of the water and the constant patrol of Oblaan. During the wet season, you can see a lot of lights down there. Some say that's Oblaan checking on his prisoners.”

“Where does he go during the dry season? Wouldn't it be easier for prisoners to escape when the waters are lower?” Zir asked, almost sobbing in relief at the sound of another voice. The others scooted closer to the center fire, listening intently to the words. Anything to hold onto so they could grip their slipping sanity.

“The ocean, I think. Swimming around the world and hunting abominations and monsters that only wish to cause harm. I think, during the dry season, Pantheras watches the sinkhole in his own way while Oblaan is gone. I mean, the leviathan is known to be massive, you know? Might not be enough water to hold him during the dry season.” Drust shrugged, feeling the agitation fade with the forest's words. “There's a lot of interesting facts and stories about Bovidae's pantheon.”

“Can you tell me?” Zir asked. “I-I don't know much about the pantheon. But I want to. If I want to be a local and all.”

Drust gave a gentle smile and nodded. “Of course. First there is Callisto, the Mother of Bovidae and the Holy Fawn. She is the goddess of patience, goats, and fawns. Legend says that she gave a nanny goat the power to protect her family, the Bovidae founders, from a monster in the mountains. That act of mercy on Callisto's behalf made her the main deity of Bovidae. Then there's Azrael, the god of death, and his wife Zadkiel, the goddess of life. They rule the Eternal Desert and the River of Fortune that leads to paradise, respectively. Pantheras, the god of the hunt is next. Ananta, the Sire of Truth that is the god of truth, knowledge, and study. Oblaan, of course. And the Lord of the Mountains, also known as the Bovidae Daemon.”

“I thought the Bovidae Daemon was a creature of ill fortune,” mentioned Sveta, taking their cooking meat off the fire.

Drust shrugged. “The fact is, in ancient texts, the Bovidae Daemon's looks match the Lord of the Mountains. No one knows if the Bovidae Daemon is on our side or the side of the goat mimics, however. No one sees him and lives to tell the tale. He's one to watch out for. But he is part of the pantheon regardless.”

“Huh.” Sveta gave him an appraising look. “Guess so. Never thought of it that way. Oh, hey, what about-”

A shrill scream came from the woods. Zir and Sveta were up in a heartbeat, glancing to Solaris She seemed unbothered. She stared out into the woods and shook her head at them. They sat back down, keeping their weapons close to them. The scream came again and again, growing closer and then farther, as if something couldn't decide if it wanted to approach the light. Finally, the screaming faded with an annoyed note at the end.

The group was silent once more. A sense of nervousness overcoming them.

No one slept easy during the night, waiting for the morning with baited breath. Tomorrow they couldn't risk to stop. Tomorrow, they had to go straight to the center.

 


	22. The Lost Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds themselves on the search for a team member, ending up in the fabled and dangerous Reverse where they meet a strange dragon.

They had to stop walking after a while, Drust having fallen behind. His claws had dug deep marks into a tree as he tried to contain rage that he didn't quite understand. He had no reason to be angry, but those constant voices were aggravating him. Incessant talking, whispering, laughing. From everywhere. Ice began to spread out from under his claws, freezing the bark on the tree. There was silence from his companions. He heard someone draw a blade and opened his eyes, too aware of how deep his claws had gone into the tree. How fast the ice was spreading.

“Hey,” Solaris' voice was soft compared to the harsh whispers of the trees. But it grated on his nerves. He watched her, hoping she could see the distress in his eyes. He didn't know what was happening but every step she took towards him with that blade made anger flare under his skin. It made him itch right under his bones. He squeezed his eyes closed, taking deep, calming breaths but it was hard to breathe normally when his heart was pounding against his chest in a desperate attempt to escape.

“They won't stop talking,” he managed to hiss out. “Please get away from me. Right now.”

Solaris stopped moving, the sound of her footsteps halting.

“Okay, okay.” Her voice became softer. Drust risked opening one eye to watch her. He felt tears prickling at the edges. “Drust, I need you to take in a deep breath right now and think about something other than the forest. You've been in here a little too long and that's okay! It's all okay, you are okay, we are okay. Everything is fine.”

Everything is fine. Everything was fine.

So why wasn't he?

“Please, get away from me.” Drust felt the words come out as a growl. As he looked at Solaris and his companions, he felt two options. One was red and hot and begging for action. For him to do something about the annoyance and the anger and the bubbling rage that was far beyond boiling. The other option was small and fragile, at the very back of his mine, frightened by the anger.

He took the second option. Before Solaris could move, Drust was gone. He shifted into his feral dragon form on his way, barreling through the trees and vanishing into the thick underbrush. He heard Solaris shout for him to stop, but her words were lost on the burning rage filling his head. He couldn't be near them. He couldn't out of fear of what he might do if he lost control.

They were better far away. Far away from him.

 

–

 

The shocked gasps from Ajsel had Sveta holding her for support. Ajsel had covered her beak with her talons, staring in the direction Drust had gone. The damage in the underbrush speaking of the path he took through the forest as the massive guardian he was. She took in a shaking breath and looked towards Solaris.

“What happened?” her voice was shaking. Her whole body trembling like a leaf. Ezekiel whispered something softly to her and patted her cheek. It did not sooth the harpy.

Solaris put her blade away, concern evident on her face despite her mask. Her voice telling everything she felt.

“He... that wasn't him. That was the forest. It can make some go crazy with anger or grief. We find a lot of people here that decided.... anyway.” Solaris looked at them. “We can't go after him.”

“Why not!?” Sveta bellowed, holding Ajsel tighter to her. “We aren't leaving him out there alone!”

“Sveta, he could have killed us just then! He spared our lives!”

“I don't care! I'm going after him!” Sveta handed Ajsel to Zir who held her just as tightly, also trembling slightly. Fell gave a worried hiss and took a few steps towards where Drust had vanished. The wildclaw stood over Solaris, baring her sharp teeth. “Listen. I understand you know these forest better than we do and I know we're close to the center. But I don't care about any trials right now. Not when a friend of ours is in that forest alone and afraid and with something messing with his head. You're a search and rescue officer. So search and rescue.”

Solaris stared at her for a few long moments before giving a heavy sigh and looking at where Drust had gone. “He'll be easy to track. It's when we find him I'm worried about. Plus-”

A large cracking sound filled the forest, along with the well-known tear and pull of wood. They watched as a massive tree, far away from them but just within view, fell to the forest floor. Shortly after, ice spread throughout the area in a perfect radius, reaching their boots. They had to stomp their feet to free themselves from the frost. Solaris looked back to Sveta one last time. The wildclaw's headdress feathers were pressed low to her skull and her eyes were slightly wide, but she was holding her shoulders back, hands tightened into fists.

“Solaris,” Sveta said slightly more slowly and carefully, “I don't care about the trials anymore. I'm not losing Drust to some challenge. He's important. If we find him and we can't calm him down or help him, we can at least get him to the center and hold him there while you go get Silvius to take Drust home. Deal?”

A few moments passed. Solaris stared at Sveta the entire time, clenching and unclenching her hands in thought. Running through every fact of the forest that she knew. Every instance of this specific event she had witnessed. Then, Solaris nodded. “Deal.”

They left as soon as they gathered everything, Solaris carving a mark into a tree and tying Epp to it before they followed Drust's path of destruction. By the time they reached the fallen tree, they saw what had caused it to collapse. Large marks were scratched and torn and ripped into it's surface, the final blow tearing it entirely in half. A shiver ran down Solaris' spine. She knew that Drust was strong, but until that point every time he was in combat had been controlled. He held himself back and now she knew why. Despite his age, he had only become stronger, as most guardians did. She wondered how strong he would be if he had a charge. Did he have a charge?

That path slowly began to vanish as Drust's movements had become more careful and calmed, his outbursts that resulted in fallen trees or clawed rocks became less noticeable until they were entirely gone. There was nothing ahead of them now. No footprints, no noise.

Solaris stared in the distance of the forest and looked in all directions before making her way down one specific, almost hidden path. The group followed, Ajsel's panic slowly subsiding, but Zir never moved too far away from her, Fell keeping part of his side pressed up close to Ajsel's wing and leg.

“Has he calmed?” Sveta asked as they walked. Solaris gave her a glance from over her shoulder.

“No telling. The forest may have him grow angry around us. Which seems the most likely scenario. It won't be the first time. A lot of times families camp outside the safe zone. When we find them later, well, one of them killed everyone else and ran off into the woods. Never a fun time.”

They eventually came to a stop, Solaris blinking several times before turning around. She looked confused, but not lost. She was never lost. She looked back around and the forest had grown eerily quiet, save for bird calls and the distant bellowing of a moose. There were no moose in Bovidae. There were no moose in the ancient forest. The forest's air was no longer heavy with the scent of decay and was instead light with the fresh smell of flowers and grass. Within a blink, all the trees were different. They were like regular sized trees with no creeping vines crawling along them and no constant feeling of something watching you. No fear that the branches would reach down and grab you, yanking you into the air and tossing you hundreds of feet to an unknown location.

“Oh no,” Solaris muttered.

There was a calm feeling in the air but it was replaced by individual panic and fear. They all knew where they were now. They all knew what had happened on some sort of level, although no one was sure how it happened. No one knew how it happened. All they knew is that the forest existed with small openings that shifted and moved like wandering black holes. Impossible to notice ahead of time.

The reverse.

“Is he here?” Sveta asked, voice still edged with concern although now tinted with panic and worry.

Solaris shook her head of her thoughts and looked around. “He came through here, I think. On one hand, that's good. On the other hand, that's bad. I don't know how to get us back.” She turned to look at the rest of the party, doing a head count. One, two, three, four, five. Five. Five was too many. There was Sveta, Ajsel, Zir, Fell, and something else. Solaris blinked and looked up, jaw dropping open.

It was a dragon. Probably. Yet as Solaris stared everyone else turned around to look at what had joined them. She was more massive than the rest of them. Probably more massive than Drust himself. Her voice rang out through the forest but not within their heads like Ezekiel's whispers or the trees of the ancient forest. No, this one was right there, coming from the dragon's throat as a strangled whisper.

“I-I... no, no! You shouldn't be here! No! You need to leave. But the other came. So you must be here for that. But what if you are not? What if _it_ sent you? Did it send you? No, you don't have the look. But? No. Why...." she gasps, as if in fear, looking behind her, "did you hear that? That clicking?”

There was no click. Not any that they could hear, but they could see her.

She seemed to be dripping with something, as if her own blood was leaking from her body but with no apparent injury. Her whole form seemed to shift and sway as if she kept forgetting what she was. A dragon or a liquid, a liquid or a solid? She couldn't seem to remember and neither did her body. She looked around as if she was a nervous crane, trying to find the crocodile before it snapped at her and dragged her deep, deep, deeper into murky waters. Her hands twitched constantly, never quite stopping to stay still, alternating between quick jabs as if she was eagerly playing the piano and slow motions indicating thought. Her eyes never focused. She was lost. But she knew right where she was. It was everything else that was lost. It was looking for her as one looks for an item right in front of them. Clearly visible but invisible to the mind's eye.

“W-who are you?” Ajsel managed to squeak out. The dragon looked at them, eyes swirled and seemingly lost to whatever form they had once taken.

“Me? No. Not me, the other one. That is who is the who. The other one. The one that.... that...” she seemed to hesitate for a moment. “I'm.... I'm... I don't remember. No, I do. No. No... I forgot. I think.”

“Our friend, he came through here?” Sveta asked. The dragon's eyes landed on her and seemed to watch her for a moment.

“Yes. He did.” The clarity of the sentence made them all shiver. For a moment, a look of recognition passed through the skydancer's face, her broken and shattered gem giving a shimmer before a strange look came back to her eyes. Her hands were twitching with more aggression now, picking at themselves as she moved forward, past them and through them. Sveta followed, throwing caution to the wind. They followed the strange dragon, stepping around the pools and lines of the matter she let trail behind her.

Ezekiel flew from Ajsel's shoulder to glide next to the skydancer, speaking in hushed and urgent tones to her. The skydancer tilted her head to listen before seeming to ignore the small fae. Rejected, Ezekiel returned to Ajsel and whispered something up to her.

“What? That's not possible,” Ajsel whispered back as they walked. After several more hushed whispers, Ajsel's now bleeding into her native harpy tongue, the dragon leading them through the perfect green stopped. She stood there, seeming to glitch in and out of reality before she vanished with a shocked gasp, the liquid that dripped from her feathers staying behind, soaking into the ground. Yet beyond where her form once was, Sveta saw Drust.

She rushed forward, jumping over a fallen log to reach the guardian, tackling his neck and head and holding him tight.

“Drust!” she said, lifting his face to look at her. His eyes opened, yellow gunk from sleep having crusted over. He closed his eyes back and rolled his head out of her grip, letting it drop back to the ground with a heavy thud. Sveta kneeled down next to him, a hand on his neck as she looked him over. He was covered in injuries. Scratches and scrapes and bruises. It looked as if he had been laying here for a while, too tired to move. Nearby, within reach, were bones of small animals and cores of fruits and rinds of vegetables.

“Are you alright?” Solaris asked, placing a hand against Drust's neck. She quickly withdrew it. “You're burning up.”

Ajsel and Zir approached next, looking at their friend. Drust was breathing heavy, each breath seeming like it took all his energy. Each exhale sounding like it was filled with liquid as a weak cough reached his throat, causing wetness to sputter from his lips. His limbs laid limp, his disabled wings spread out around his form instead of tightly tucked in.

Solaris got out several supplies from her bags, glancing around at times and staring into the woods before cautiously leaning forward or back to get a better view, something running off. A deer, a rabbit. Sometimes a coyote or wolf. Yet she continued to focus, mixing up some quick on-the-trail medication. With help from Sveta, they pried Drust's jaws open and poured the bitter and slightly liquid medication in. Sveta held Drust's jaws shut while Solaris kept his head angled up to ease with swallowing the medication. Once she felt Drust finally swallow the bitter concoction, they eased his head back down.

“What happened?” Ajsel asked, soothingly working knots and branches and leaves out of Drust's beard. It was tangled and dirty, so unlike how he usually kept the proud bunch of fluff under his chin. It was once as soft and cloud-like as a sheep's wool, but now it was stringy with grease and sweat and mud and dirt. The guardian gave another cough. Solaris patted his neck while working on another type of medication, Sveta holding a water bottle over the mortar and pestle, pouring small amounts on command. Zir had taken to bandaging and wrapping Drust's wounds, having been slightly too afraid to approach Drust's lumbering form at first.

“It's a haze,” Drust managed to choke out, his voice scratchy and full of phlegm. “I've been in this forest for... a week. Maybe. I counted the number of sunsets.”

“The food?” Ajsel asked even softer.

“That skydancer brought it to me. She kept mumbling about how I was going to be safe and how she would find my friends. I guess she did.” He coughed again. “Kept mumbling and mumbling about something. A clicking noise. I've never heard it, but every time she said it was getting louder she'd just stand there and watch the depths of the forest. I'd see... portals? Sometimes. Into the ancient forest. Once one appeared she would rush over and seal it up with that ooze falling out of her. Mumbling about how the clicking had to stop. She is not a good conversationalist.”

Solaris finished the next medication and let it sit for a while, becoming slightly more thick. She looked back at Drust and then around them. “We have to get back to the ancient forest. This place isn't safe for us. At all. I'm surprised you can even form a coherent sentence, Drust.”

“I've been asleep most of the time,” he croaked out. “Why did you come look for me? I told you lot to stay away.”

“We weren't about to leave you behind,” Sveta cut in. “You just needed to release some tension is all. Nothing wrong with that.” Sveta gave Solaris a long look before glancing down to the ground. “Solaris wanted to come find you. Wouldn't shut up about it. Pretty annoying, really.”

Solaris shook her head with a small smile. “Yeah, that's right. I wouldn't stop worrying.” She ran a hand along Drust's scales, frowning at the heat that still permeated from under them. He was an ice dragon, thus requiring a much lower body temperature. This heat was not only dangerous but unnatural. “I'm going to give you one more dose of medicine and then you can sleep. We'll set up camp around you, alright?”

Drust nodded and took the bitter medicine with no complaint. The moment he was asleep again, breathing deep and heavy, Solaris motioned for everyone to come closer. She kept her eyes on Drust, ensuring he was not awake as she spoke in a hushed and urgent tone.

“We need to get out of here. If he's been here for a week but it's only been an hour for us, then who knows how long we've already been in here compared to the forest. The reverse is not a safe place. Anyone that stays here too long goes crazy or sees things they aren't meant to see. We have to leave. The moment Drust can walk, we're out of here.”

“What about when Drust gets back to the ancient forest?” Zir whimpered. “He was going to attack us!”

“But he didn't.” Sveta crossed her arms, the snarling growl coming deep from her chest.

“But-”

“But he didn't, though. He ran off before he hurt us. Drust has more control than you give him credit for. We need to get back to the forest and reach the center. After that, we can book it out of that place and to the final trial.”

Solaris bit her lip, brow furrowing. “How are we going to get back? I know which way is north and south. I know where we are in relation to the ancient forest if we were even in the forest. But... how?”

Ajsel looked to Ezekiel as they talked. The fae flew off unnoticed save for their harpy companion. They vanished into the shadows of the woods, dropping their fae form as they changed into something much larger and without a solid shape. Quickly and silently, Ezekiel disappeared into the forests. Ajsel focused back in on the conversation while watching Drust slumber, thoughts pouring over Sveta's previous statement.

 


	23. A Harpy's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drust shares what happened while in the reverse for a week. Ajsel calls Ezekiel back to the group.

They had camped for the night, everyone except Drust too anxious to sleep and rest. There were attempts, some curling up close to Drust for the comfort of his lumbering size in his feral form, but eyes hardly closed. Noises in the forest were different here. There were howls of hunting wolves and bellows of moose. Sometimes the roar of a bear or the stomping of hooves as deer sped through the woods. The chirp and buzz of insects was the only sound they were all familiar with. The Reverse was not like their forest at all. It was something different. Something... that almost felt peaceful compared to the vicious and angry ways of the ancient forest. Instead of harboring monsters that could kill you it harbored the usual wildlife. Or so they hoped. There was still an odd feeling in the air. The scent on it was different. Almost stale. Not bad, per say, but not pleasant either. They knew they did not belong here.

As morning began to creep it's ways through the trees, the group began to slowly shake off their lack of sleep over some bitter coffee Solaris brewed. Drust was moving as well, the heat from under his scales having faded slightly. He was still too weak to move comfortably, but he made an attempt to shuffle closer to his companions. He did not accept the coffee, taking instead to water that tasted like the canteen. The noises of the forest shifted from it's nighttime activities to those of the day. Bird songs filled the air, the scuttling of rabbits and mice and foxes. Everyone sat in grim silence, Drust studying all their faces before looking to Ajsel.

“Ezekiel is missing,” Drust pointed out, voice still hoarse and filled with sick. “Are they alright?”

Ajsel perked up, glancing up from her hardly touched cup of coffee. “Hm? Oh, yes. They are. They went off to find that skydancer we talked to yesterday.”

“Alone?” Zir asked, putting a hand on his blade. “We should go look for them!”

“No. Ezekiel can handle themselves, I assure you.” Ajsel smiled. “They can't get lost. Or killed. Believe me. Many things have tried. All have failed.”

The uncomfortable silence took a dip towards uncomfortable with a creepy aftertaste. Sveta sipped her coffee quietly, sometimes tapping Drust's claws with her tail. As the silence began to grow thicker and more comfortable around them, settling into the group as if it had always been there, Sveta cleared her throat.

“Um, so, Drust. You said you have been here for a week?” she asked with an odd tone, her voice almost catching in her throat at the question.

“Yes.” Drust shrugged as best he could, raising his head up a little higher to peer around. “Although not right here the whole time. I was running through the forest, trying to get away from all of you before I... well. Anyway, I ended up barreling into this here forest and tried to get back to where I was. But the voices were gone. I ended up wandering around for several hours, worried about all of you, about what I was going to do to get home and end this nonsense. Then she found me.”

“The skydancer?” Solaris asked, scooting forward a bit to listen. Drust nodded.

“Yes. She didn't give me a name, so I just started referring to her as Reverse. She always mumbled about things. Followed me around. She would vanish sometimes and then come back, like she was checking up on me. By the second day, I had started to feel ill. I realized I must have caught something in the ancient forest, so I laid here to rest. I remember another day going by before she came to me again, this time seeming more put together than usual.” Drust was staring off into the distance, eyes getting a cloudy but thoughtful look. “She... put a hand to my head and asked if I was alright, but I didn't have the strength to answer. I was thirsty and hungry and could hardly move without exhausting myself. She answered her own question and said that she would find my friends. That I needed you lot for support and help. She then vanished again. By the fourth day, there was food, some vegetables with high water content as well. It helped. Each time I woke up from my slumber there would be more food, sometimes a shoddily made bowl with water in it. But the bowls would vanish by the next day. Then I fell asleep again, counting the days. Then you lot showed up on day eight. Today is nine.”

Solaris tapped her cup with her claws, frowning towards it before she peeled off her mask. Her face was scarred, but not from a battlefield. It was covered in small nicks and scratches from claws or thorns. The battles of search and rescue. Of stopping murdering individuals on their path of destruction. Calming them down. Fighting off wild animals and monstrous creatures. Sveta felt her breath hitch at the sight. She focused more on her coffee, diverting her gaze.

“Is taking off your mask a good idea?” Sveta asked quickly. Solaris shook her head.

“Masks don't help in the reverse.” The officer looked around once more. “We need to find a way back. Today. Drust, can you walk?”

He gave a nod. “Not very well but I can manage if we go slow. You could also just le-”

“No.” Sveta barked at him. “We aren't leaving you here. Forget about it. I'll drag you by the tail if you can't walk anymore.”

Drust gave her a soft smile, leaning his massive head down to blow a cold breath of air into her hair, giving it a dusting of frost. Sveta reached up and playfully slapped at his nose, offering a gentle but sharp-toothed grin.

“Watch it, old man. I can take you in a fight.”

“I do not doubt it.”

The others watched the exchange with fondness. Yet Solaris' grin began to fade. She gathered up the supplies, packing it tightly while saying, “We need to get Ezekiel and then get out.”

Ajsel nodded and finished her coffee. She handed Solaris the mug before taking a deep breath and letting out the characteristic screech of a harpy. Her voice echoed in the forest, the birds going silent either in respect for one of their cousins or in confusion. Then, a shrill and distant cry, seeming to be made from nothing but fragments of voices pieced together from centuries of study rung out. Birds shot into the air in fear, dear darted off. Ajsel responded with another screech, the strange and twisted voice responding, now closer before. This continued, everyone watched Ajsel with concern but trust.

By the time the voice got even closer, they heard a branch snap. Solaris and Sveta were up on their feet, weapons drawn and ready to defend their party. Then the voice came again. Stronger. Louder.

 

 

“ **A̶̟̟̟͎͎͓̮͚͋͌͊̈́͑̀̋͘ͅj̷̼̥̮̺̿̋s̵̥̏̋͌͛͗́̈̕ȩ̶̛͉̞̩͙̣͇͕̭̯͌̎̐̊͂͑ļ̷̼͖̯͎̣́̽͆!̸̽̇̔̈́̏͆̊ͅ** ”

 

 

 

Ajsel gave one more, quieter screech with a happy tilt to it. From the forest, Ezekiel came fluttering through, their fae form seeming to shiver for a moment before solidifying. The fae landed on Ajsel's talons and looked up at them, fins rising in happiness and recognition. Ajsel gave a smile and put Ezekiel on her shoulder before standing.

“We can go now,” she happily remarked.

Everyone stared at her and Ezekiel, watching the fae with curiosity and mild horror. The fae watched them back.

“Right...” Solaris drawled, taking a moment to collect herself before putting her mask back on. “Let's um... let's go then.”

 


	24. Esrever, the Forgotten Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they struggle to find a way back to the ancient forest, to familiarity, Ajsel tells the group a story Ezekiel told them a very, very long time ago.

They moved through the strange and entirely too normal of a forest for what felt like hours, but each turn of the new hour ended up with them back in the exact same place. Solaris had left a particular mark on a certain tree. And they were back at it, staring at it in disbelief. Solaris was growing frustrated. That much was clear. No one denied she knew what she was doing but something was altering directions. Their compasses couldn't settle on north. Either the needle was spinning like a tornado in a hurricane or settled on one direction for a few seconds before randomly shifting. Yet Solaris' sense of direction stayed the same. She knew the directions from where they had come from, but she hadn't gotten a handle on the directions with where they were.

The sun had now reached slightly past the afternoon There were no clouds. The sky a shimmering color instead that couldn't quite hold itself still and pick a color. Water they came across was also strange. Each river and stream and lake had perfectly flowing water on top. Slow and gentle, yet the babbling water wasn't babbling. It was eerily silent. A leaf test, as Solaris called it, proved that only a few inches below the gently flowing surface was a nasty current that rushed off. In lakes, the current had a whirlpool affect with no apparent place the water was going. It was safer to travel over the rivers carefully using rocks or stepping over. They never wandered in or dared to submerge themselves by more than an ankle.

By the time dusk was supposed to set, it never came. The sun instead reversing it's path in the sky. The frustration was beginning to settle on all of them, the strangeness of the world wearing on their nerves. The anxiety was settled deep into their bones but it presented rather differently. Sveta was jumpy to every noise, ready to pick a fight the moment it came looking for them. Solaris was calmer, but she was growing more weary and moving a lot faster than before, second guessing her own decisions of directions, trying to subvert the forest so they didn't end up back at that original place. Zir had grown silent, sitting on Fell's armored saddle with his blade always at the ready. The longneck had begun to stick close to Drust, who opted to stay in his feral form for the height vantage. The trees, while high above them, hardly brushed Drust's horns. He saw far ahead, warning of possible dangers. Ajsel and Ezekiel were the calmest of them all, sometimes partaking in soft and whispered conversations.

The next time they reached the marked tree, the sun was perfectly at noon. It seemed to be frozen there now at the height of it's journey. Solaris finally let out a frustrated and strangled shout. She looked around them, taking out her hardly used compass. It was still freaking out, showing their panic for them. Solaris put the useless device away and looked at all of them.

“We'll take a break,” she growled, dropping her pack. “And think of something else.”

The group began to spread into a circle, letting their packs drop to the ground and easing their shoulders of the load. Their silence spoke more than words. No one knew what was happening or where to go or how to get out of this strange opposite of the ancient forest. It was like another world around them. One with it's own dangers none of them knew about. They knew the troubles in the ancient forest. They knew the monsters that lived in there and the steps to take to not die. Yet here, in this area, they knew nothing. Solaris, a seasoned guide, knew nothing.

They were lost.

Solaris' head was in her hands, eyes squeezed shut in thought. Everyone else had nothing. No clue on what to do now. Drust looked over to Ajsel. She and Ezekiel seemed perfectly fine. It was almost concerning had Drust not traveled with the harpy and fae the longest.

“Are you two alright?” Drust asked them, breaking the silence with a gentle tone.

“Perfectly!” Ajsel said with a smile. “Are you feeling better?”

Drust seemed to think about it for a moment. “Yes. Much. I think my fever is gone.”

“Ajsel,” Solaris said, looking over at her, “do you or Ezekiel have any idea what we should do?”

Ajsel shrugged. “Stop trying to get out, I think. We came in on accident, we can leave by accident. Makes the most sense.”

“How does that make sense?”

“Well, we entered this area without purpose. We were looking for Drust and Drust only. And we found him! So, maybe if we want to leave, we don't think about leaving as much as we think about what we're looking for.” Ajsel shrugged. “Weirder things have happened to Ezekiel and me. This is just another story to tell.”

Solaris rubbed her eyes, as if resigning that this is a problem only she could answer. Drust gave her a worried look. Sveta, on the other hand, looked up, brow furrowed.

“Every direction we go in we end up right here. Where Drust had collapsed. Yet that skydancer was able to find Drust even after wandering off. So maybe the forest around here is tilting itself to get us back in this direction like the ancient forest does. I mean, those trees shift.” Sveta held up her hands and titled them, trying to demonstrate her thoughts. “What if this place, the Reverse, is doing exactly that. Reversing everything the ancient forest does? The ancient forest is moving around in one way so the Reverse is doing the opposite of that. Like, the ancient forest goes clockwise so the Reverse goes counterclockwise?”

Solaris opened her eyes and stared at Sveta. “That was.... actually a really good thought. But the ancient forest has no rhyme or reason to it's movement, although it makes people travel in circles all the time. We've found large, circular trails worn out by wanderers. But- okay. Check this out.”

Solaris kneeled onto the ground and grabbed a nearby stick. She began to draw in the dirt. A crude map of the area that surrounded this specific spot. She pointed out each figure as she spoke. “Look, there are rivers here and here, and a lake here. There's fruiting trees here, nut trees here, berry bushes here, and plenty of rabbits over here. This whole area has enough food and water to sustain all of us for several years if we ration and store properly for winter and droughts, assuming this place gets winter or droughts. But we have been going in circles so these water marks have been changing. These rabbit holes have been changing. These trees have been changing.”

“So this place has things to keep us alive, but why?” Sveta asked. Her brow furrowed again. “And, if there is a safe zone that is unchanging in the ancient forest, wouldn't that mean there is a safe zone here? Or... well...”

“The safe zone of the Reverse is the opposite of the safe zone in the ancient forest,” Drust finished. “Instead of a small, unchanging, relatively safe square. We're in the square that's ever changing. So the rest of the Reverse stays the same. But that doesn't help us get back.”

Ajsel cleared her throat. “Perhaps a story will help pass the time and ease your thoughts?” She smiled and took out her notebook. “And it's relative to this situation, I think. Ezekiel told it to me ages ago. And by ages, I mean literal ages.”

The group looked up at Ajsel and then at each other. Resigning to the fact they didn't know anything about this, they sat back, as comfortable as they could be in their situation, and listened.

Ajsel began, reading from her notebook with a steady and animated voice.

“Before the forest had spread it's roots too far, there was an attempt by others to contain it's growth. It did randomly appear around Hesperidean, although not many are sure why. Hesperidean was always secretive. Yet his pain was evident. We all tried to help in our own way, but my powers rested in something far more ancient but still brand new. I could do little to assist. Instead, I told Hesperidean stories to keep him company while Pantheras hunted for a cure for this forest epidemic that was covering a barren desert. Esrever, on the other hand, had other ideas. She thought she could fix it all by creating something different. Something stronger that could replace the deadly forest and take over, offering a safe haven for creatures of all sorts. She got to work on this creation, using her own celestial home as it's base. That was a real sacrifice to us. One does not introduce new things to their celestial home lightly. It takes time and care to ensure one does not destroy the very place they birthed into existence. It's our safe haven during our times of famine, when belief is low or nonexistent.

“Yet something went wrong. We got updates from her. How she successively recreated the area the forest was destined to take over. The area that Hesperidean had blocked out for the forest to grow. She then began to take plant samples from around this new world and some from our own former worlds. She was growing something large and massive, embedding her own power in it. One day, we heard nothing from her. We tried to find her but always failed to reach her. Sometimes we would see glances into her celestial world, like something had torn open her own home, but they were sealed before we reached them. Think of it like ice that melted and is dripping from the corners of the bag. It's still contained, but eventually it will all leak out.

“I think her project broke her. But she's still alive. We know she is. We see her little other projects wandering around, some new creatures we know she released into the forest from her celestial plane. No one remembers her from history anymore. Her hand in the great wars. Her creations. But I know she's still aware of what her purpose is, somehow.”

Ajsel turned the page and looked up at them all. “The next part is what Ezekiel told me when they came back this morning.” She continued.

“Esrever doesn't remember her name but she remembers what she was doing. She's continuing her project in her own unique way. It's killing her. Drowning her. But she's sealing openings to the ancient forest and saying it's not time yet. It's not ready. Apparently the project is unbalanced and has it's own consciousness. It's self-aware. The clicking noise is the ancient forest trying to get into her celestial plane, to snuff out her life and end her meddling. She's strong, though. She always was. But she's dying. Her own magic is so focused on keeping her project growing that she can't focus anymore on herself. I think she became broken at some point and forgot what she looked like. I found a skydancer skeleton here. I think she adopted that form, but is already forgetting what that looks like too. When I asked her about getting the mortals home, she mumbled more and more about how she could but couldn't remember why. My explanations fell on a jumbled and distressed mind.

“She seemed to come back every now and then. Seemed to still and focus long enough to speak in right and controlled sentences like she once did. But these breaks were few and far between. She is exhausted. I do not blame her. She is a one fighting against many.”

Ajsel closed her notebook and put it away. “In conclusion, I think we should wait. Esrever can get us out of here. She just needs to remember that we exist first.”

Solaris sighed. “I don't... how do you we do that? She might remember when we're dead. And how the hell does Ezekiel know any of that?”

“Ezekiel is just Ezekiel.” Ajsel's soft smile was slightly unsettling, but even more so was the fae staring at Solaris. After a moment, Ezekiel's fins twitched and Solaris seemed to lose whatever statement she was going to make next.

“How about a vote,” Sveta said after a few moments. “All in favor of staying here for another night cycle, say 'aye'.”

“Aye,” Drust grumbled while Zir mumbled.

“Aye,” Ajsel said. Ezekiel gave a small nod, asserting their position.

“All in favor of moving and looking for an exit, say 'aye',” Sveta said, following a moment later with “Aye”.

“Aye,” Solaris grumbled.

Sveta shrugged. “Majority vote carries. We stay here. For now.”

 


	25. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group leave the Reverse and reenter the Ancient Forest.

They had waited. And waited. Until the sun finally seemed to unstick itself from the sky and dip below the horizon, deep hopes in them all that night would not last for too long. The fire they had built burned bright and warm. A soft breeze had begun to pick up, causing the flames to lick up and around the air in an interesting and mesmerizing dance. None of them slept, instead focusing more on gaining their energy back through their stored food. Solaris had made it very clear that she did not intend to eat anything here unless they had to. The sentiment was shared by everyone but Drust, but he said nothing.

A distant cry in the forest had all of them looking up and into the darkness, trying to pinpoint where it came from. Sveta was up first, pacing around all of them with a hand on her blade before settling down and staring in one direction. They all recognized the sound. It was the only noise besides basic wildlife they had heard that rung close to home. A creature that, although familiar to them all, was not welcome.

A rake.

A humanoid like creature that would trap travelers in nasty situations, stalking them and making them go crazy until they were too weak to fight back. A creature not as common in the ancient forest but still deadly. Sveta herself would have preferred one of the eyeless creatures or those with backward feet or that intended to crawl everywhere like a spider. Those were predictable. A rake was not.

The call came again, filling the air with a creepy and bloodcurdling scream. Sveta looked back at the party. Rakes often didn't approach fire or groups, but if one was hungry enough it would come after them.

“The light,” Sveta said. Solaris gulped. The light would attract the rake. They could only pray it had eaten something recently. Drust had stood up and draped his wings around them all, blocking out part of the light. His tail could be heard swishing dangerously around him as he peeked over his shoulder, staring into the darkness. Ajsel and Ezekiel watched their concern, the harpy putting her sheathed blade on her lap and tapping the handle.

“We haven't heard one before,” Zir whispered, him and Fell curling close to Drust's form. The guardian placed a comforting paw around them, as if shielding them from any and all danger.

“It must have accidentally entered the Reverse,” Solaris muttered. “Like us.”

Another scream. Much closer this time. Something moved in the darkness in front of them and their weapons were drawn, but no one dared to move. Drust moved his wings tighter around the ground, tail swishing faster and at times hitting the ground in a display of raw power. Branches snapped and the scream seemed to be right in front of them. At one point, the scream came from behind and Drust reacted, long and massive tail slamming into the nearby trees with a loud cracking noise as they snapped at the impact. A startled scream came from the creature, the sound of it moving away from the thrashing tail and back to the front. They could hardly see it's mangled shape in the dull light of the fire. It watched them with deep, black holes where eyes should have been.

The creature was growing bolder, approaching and then retreating a few feet before coming closer. No one wanted to tangle with it alone. Even with someone as large as Drust, in his full guardian form, a rake was not something to mess with. And a hungry or confused one was even worse. As the monster seemed to gain a final drop of courage, it charged forward. Drust shielded his companions with his wings, hissing in pain as the rake's claws started to rip into the thick, calloused webbing. Drust gave a surprised growl as the creature scaled up his wing to try and get into the circle, it's head meeting Drust's horns and anger. The guardian rolled away from the group,trying to crush the rake under his weight but the slimy weasel managed to roll with him, avoiding being crushed on the ground. It started to bite and tear at Drust's scales, trying to rip past his natural defenses to his flesh. Drust gave a roar and tried to shake the rake off, ramming around like an enraged bull, but the monster's claws held firm.

As suddenly as the creature came, it was gone, pulled off of Drust with an angry screech that mimicked a frightened mother and terrorizing monster. The skydancer, still shifting in and out of existence, slammed the rake into the ground, screeching in a mix of garbled words that made no sense, the sounds coming from no where. Then the liquid came, pouring out of her mouth until the rake was entirely covered. She stepped away from her work, circling the monster as it struggled in the viscous fluid, unable to escape as it began to harden and seal. Once the rake had stopped moving fully, stuck in its own personal torture, the skydancer turned back to them, some sense of understanding in her eyes. It was there for a moment and then it vanished, replaced by the confused look.

“I found an exit,” she said with her fingers twitching madly. “Quickly. Before it moves. Now, go. Follow!” She darted off into the darkness, the fluid that came from her making a lit pathway as it glowed in the dark. The group asked no questions, gathering their things in a haphazard manner and following. After only a few minutes, the skydancer came to a halt and moved around, wrapping her wings around a shimmering piece of air that seemed as if it would shut any moment.

“Here! Now! Quickly! Leave!” she hissed out at them, twitching at every small noise in the forest. “Go! Before the clicking gets worse!”

The group hesitated only a moment before rushing towards the spot. It felt strange, like trying to break through plastic wrapping against a door, but they fell through. All of them, into a cold pool of water several feet below. Coming up for a breath, they watched the shimmering spot slowly fade with a flash of that ooze on the other side.

Drust's head rose up from the water with Zir and Fell clinging onto his horns and fins. Drust slowly stood, the water coming up to the bottom of his barrel chest. With a worried expression, he glanced around before moving through the water, carefully stepping over a web of roots and fish. He reached the circle of dry land, staring up into the massive but beautiful tree. Pink and red leaves created a spectacular crown.

“This is that tree, from the story,” he said as he turned, letting the others grab onto his tail as he moved them to shore. After he let Zir and Fell release his head, Drust shifted back into his bipedal form, putting his hands on his hips. “The center, right?”

Everyone looked to Solaris. She was looking around them, muttering something under her breath as she pointed in a few directions. Eventually, she nodded and said, “Yes. This is the center. I already know how to get us out of this forest faster than we came in. If we rush. Let's find that item and get out of here.”

“Is the center a safe place?” Sveta asked.

“Yes. Or, I think so. Silvius has mentioned that the center is safer than the safe zone.”

“Then we'll camp here. Under the tree. Fresh water, a safe area, a pretty tree. Plus, we could all use some real rest after being in the Reverse.”

Solaris chewed on her bottom lip. “Very well. One night. It looks about midday right now. But tomorrow at first light we get moving.”

Sveta nodded with a smile. “Deal.”

As the group got settled, Ezekiel and Ajsel made their way up into the branches of the tree. Ajsel took out her notebook and listening to something only she and Ezekiel could hear, scribbling furiously.

 


	26. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party leaves the ancient forest and are preparing to make their final trip to the last trial.

By the time morning had arrived, the ground had already managed to find one of the items Silvius had left for them. It was a small box, filled with an assortment of various plant seeds from the forest. It had been cleverly hidden among the tree's branches. Drust put the item in his bag and shifted his shoulders. They now needed to make their way out of the forest which, by all reasons, would be much easier than making their way in. Solaris was already looking at her various maps, making a path for them that could lead them right to the safe zone of the forest and then to the exit. An almost straight shot, a single day of travel if all went well. After that, they would have to make their way across familiar territory and back to the original meeting chamber the trials began in. The final trial was waiting for all of them.

Yet something was settling deep in all their chests. Only one could claim the mask of a Shepard. There was never multiple winners. If they all managed to make it to the end, then they would end up in some challenge that would weed them out until only one remained. The thought of what such a challenge would entail was frightful, if only because of the stakes the trials made. So many lives had already been lost, not even among their teams. In the distance, fires of funerals could be seen. The Callaghans always sent off their trial-goers in style, to honor their sacrifice to the family. No one understood why the trials had to be so deadly, but the Shepards seemed to know. They understood something much deeper than the rest of them. The place of a trial-goer or Callaghan was not to question the Shepards on information too delicate for most minds. Some believed the trials would break the minds and souls of many, leaving only the strongest among them standing.

And here they were. The three of them with their companions. Ezekiel and Ajsel had provided them so much support but they could no longer accept any of it. The rest of the trials were their own. Getting to the final chamber would be easy. It was what waited for them after that caused nerves.

“Alright,” Solaris said, looking up at the group and putting away her map. “I know where we're going. Let's get moving. Stay together. And Zir, once we get out of the forest you can make your way to the kingdom's center without issue. Alright? I'll point you in the right direction, find you a guide.”

The longneck gave a nod. “I would appreciate it. You sure the kingdom will accept me?”

“The kingdom accepts everyone that wants a better life. We do not turn anyone away.” Solaris stood and shifted her bag onto her back. “Drust, you have the item?”

Drust nodded and patted his bag. “I do. Feeling much better, too. Should be able to make the whole trip out of the forest without stopping.”

Solaris nodded. “Good. Let's go.”

They left the safety of the strange tree, entering the forest once more and moving as quickly as they could. Strange calls could be heard following after them, yet the size of their party and the territorial hisses of Fell warded off most predators. There was the odd rake or fleshgait following them, but the creatures turned their backs and went the other way at the sight of the masks the Callaghans wore. A symbol that they knew where they were and they knew what they were doing. A Callaghan was not one to scorn in the wilds, especially if they traveled in a pack.

The trees around them seemed to move, coming across the same river time and time again with the same stones and saplings growing towards it's bank. Solaris never halted in her steps. She led them quickly and efficiently through the woods, making quick and random turns that would have seemed to throw them off course. Yet they continued on a straight path in her mind. Tricking the forest into letting them go where they wanted to, refusing to fall for it's shifting ground and it's dirty tricks. Screams and laughter could be heard the deeper they went, massive creatures moving around them before returning to their usual sizes. They ignored the strangeness, refusing to give the forest the attention it so deeply desired. Before too long, they crossed a river and Solaris stopped, turning around to look behind them. A large and massive creature, with antlers made from arms and hands, watched them in the distance. She stuck out her tongue, the creature responding with a devilish snort and making it's way further away from the cold river.

“We're in the safe zone. Nothing smart enough wanders into this area.” Solaris shrugged as she kept moving after that, glancing over her shoulder and doing head count after head count, ensuring no one got lost and no unwanted visitors joined them.

Eventually, they reached a small picnic area with wooden benches and tables. A few campers were around, all from various families. Solaris took off her mask and hooked it onto her belt, giving a nod to Duck. The forest ranger nodded back. The group exited the forest with a collective sigh of relief. They stopped on the soft grassy area around the forest's guest entrance. Duck's home was there, a small cabin that acted as a symbol of safety and welcome. Solaris put her bags down under a regular tree, sitting down and leaning her head back. She rubbed the places on her face where her mask rested, trying to ease out the indents.

“We can take a short break here,” she said. “Then we're in home territory. It's easy going until...” she trailed off.

“Um,” Ajsel said after a moment, “what happens if all three of you show up?”

Drust shrugged. “No one knows. Usually only one or two end up going to the final trial.”

“And then?”

“Only one claims the mask,” said Sveta. She sat down next to Solaris. “I think all of us have a pretty good chance, but they must have some sort of method.”

The group settled down in a circle, sharing their rations and ensuring they had enough for the day's travel ahead of them. They would have to camp once, and then they would make the final stretch of their journey.

A loud horn sounded in the distance and shouting could be heard. The group looked over, watching as a lone rider on a horse raced across the turf in the far distance. They watched as an arrow dug into the rider's back, sending them toppling over as a Callaghan caught the horse and another claimed the body. A raider had crossed the border with ill intentions, probably tried to rustle some cattle with them. A sorry choice. Drust's heart stung at the sight for his fallen comrades. He looked down at the dried elk jerky he was eating, pulling at it with tried fingers.

Ajsel sat next to Drust, crossing her legs and looking out at the scene of the successful Callaghan border guards. The first line in Bovidae's defense and the most frequently attacked. Ezekiel watched with her, saying nothing. There was nothing more they could do for the group. The rest of this journey was theirs. Although it was a fun ride.

“What will you all do after this?” she asked.

Sveta shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe go back to breeding and training my dogs. Make a pretty penny on those pups.”

“I'll go back to my sheep,” said Drust. “I miss them. That is, if I don't get the mask. Who knows what that entails. This is honestly the farthest I've ever made it before quitting.”

“I'll probably stay in the forest. They need more search and rescue officers so I can't afford to leave them, really.” Solaris stretched, giving a yawn. “Or maybe I'll take a vacation? Always wanted to see if I could map out the entire Viridian Labyrinth. It would be easier than our forest that's for sure.”

Zir sat uncomfortably among them and glanced off towards the mountains. “I think I'll wait before going to the kingdom's center. I'm curious to see what this final trial is like. You think they will let us watch?”

“Maybe.” Sveta rubbed the back of her neck. “You can always ask.”

The silence that fell around them was not uncomfortable as much as it was uncertain. Drust stroked his beard, having properly groomed it the night before and returning it back to it's fluffy nature. Ajsel preened her feathers, asking Drust for help along her back. He happily complied. Sveta and Solaris shared a small smile at the act, saying nothing. The sun continued it's journey until they got up around the afternoon, setting off towards their destination, intent on camping to it as close as possible. They were almost there, they could feel it. Soon.

Soon.

 


	27. Rest Before the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sit around a fire while Drust tells a story passed down from the ages. They eagerly wait for tomorrow, their final trial.

They had moved quickly over familiar territory, recognizing dangers that seemed far less dangerous now. Although their journey would have been faster if they had rode Epp, the faithful golem having rejoined them after their short rest outside the forest, it was easier to let the steed carry their gear. Through sun and rain, they made their way back over the course of a day, finally ended up only two miles away from where it had all began.

They unloaded their gear and prepared for camp, setting up a large fire and hunting down fresh boar for meat. Tonight they would eat like kings and queens. A celebration for them all for making it so far. For surviving. A final testament before tomorrow's final trial. A moment to just spend time together and to rest their tired muscles and bones. They were safe out here. Or, as safe as anyone could be. But it was not Goat Mountain or Breakneck Canyon. No, they were on their home turf. A place that made sense and that they understood. There was no doubt in their minds about what existed out here on the grassy plains that turned to harsh desert in only a few feet.

The sounds of a bubbling creek filled their ears and their canteens as they all finally settled, Drust leaning back to rest against Epp while Zir and Fell were already fast asleep, exhausted from their harrowing journey to even arrive in the kingdom's land. The rest of them were wide awake, watching the fire dance in the air and the beautiful blanket of stars above them.

“I wonder what the trials were like for all the Shepards,” sighed Sveta. “How different they were. I mean, the trials change every year so it stands to reason they all had different challenges.”

“I don't know,” Drust mumbled in response, opening his tired eyes to stare up at the countless constellations. “Zenko remembers when there wasn't even a kingdom and when the founding ancestors came to Bovidae. I wonder what sparked the first trials and if he undertook them? There isn't much written about the Callaghans. Most of it just word of mouth that may have gotten twisted over the years.”

Ajsel scooted closer to Drust, her notebook already out. “Do you know any of those stories?”

“Of course I do. I learned them all from my grandfather, and then he learned them all from his grandfather. So on and so forth until my family first settled in Bovidae. About... oh, I don't know? Before Callaghan Bovidae passed away, I know that. But she was older at that point and had passed on the title of leader. This was back before the Bovidae Daemon was spotted, you know.”

“How old are you, Drust?” Ajsel asked. This got a chuckle from the guardian, deep and rustic.

“Old enough to remember when the general's mask was first made. I was a young man around then. I remember when Alynn was born and when she took the trials. I remember hearing that she got the mask of the Shepard. Her old mask was a snake, you know. One of those green ones with fangs.”

“So, what's the story of the Shepards then?” Sveta scooted forward to listen, even Solaris settling down with her eyes closed but ears focused.

Drust cleared his throat. “Alright... well, according to the stories I was told as a young lad, the trials began as an offering to Mother Nature, but they weren't always so violent and vicious. Dangerous, sure, but not like this. Story goes, the first ever Callaghan rodeo was a sort of trials that would mark someone as a stronger Callaghan than the others. But that soon wasn't enough for old Mother Nature. She wanted proof that we were stronger than that. She wanted us to prove our worth and our survival skills. So one day, she came to Callaghan Bovidae and asked who owned this land...”

 

 

–

 

 

The faceless creature stood before them, form ever shifting and changing like the seasons. She was voiceless, but the surrounding grass and ground and air and bugs spoke for her, thousands of voices springing forth to speak for their mother, their protector, their god.

“Do you own this land?” the voiceless creature asked through the dancing songs of her numerous children. Callaghan Bovidae stood tall in front of this creature, her family behind her and ready to defend their leader.

“No.” The answer was swift and harsh, Callaghan's eyes narrowing. “Do you?”

“In some ways.” The the pitch black hole where the creature's face should have been turning upwards. “What would you do if no rain came tomorrow?”

“We have water stores hidden around the land.”

“Would you share that water if all the rivers in the mountains stopped flowing?”

“Of course.”

“Why?”

“Survival is pointless if only one makes it to the end.” Callaghan squared her shoulders. “I would never let my family perish under conditions they cannot control.”

“But only the strong survive.”

“The duty of the strong is to protect the weak and sick and old and young. Not to watch them perish for no reason.”

“What if it does not rain for ten years? Would you leave?”

“If that is what my family wants, I will go with them. If we choose to stay here, we will find a way. There is _always_ a way.”

“Water is required to live.”

“Water exists deep under the soil. We can dig it up.”

“And scar the earth?”

“Not forever. Only long enough until rain comes.”

The creature's faceless head turned back towards the group. Callaghan refused to budge, her fists tightened around her blade as she stood protectively in front of those she called her own. Friends that believed in her way of life. Individuals that had become more than simple acquaintances. They were family. They were all family.

“I witnessed your celebration last month.”

“The rodeo, yes. To honor Mother Nature and the gifts she gives us.”

“I appreciated the spectacle and blessed you with rain and green.” The creature tilted their faceless head to the side, mimicking a strange dog. Callaghan Bovidae did not drop to her knees and worship. She did not budge from her stance. Defensive if approached but peaceful if left alone. “I want your family to prove yourself to me.”

“The ones in the mountains are not part of what I do. My siblings will be left alone.”

“Not them. You and those you live with out here. Those that subject themselves to my wishes and wills. If I deemed it so, I could cause a tornado to destroy your herds. I could spark a fire to burn everything you worked for to the ground. Yet you stay and you fight. I want you and your family here to prove yourselves worthy of my graces.”

Callaghan glanced back to her family, letting her eyes ponder their faces before looking back to Mother Nature. “And how, dare say, would we do that?”

“A battle against me. Against my creatures and my ways. If your family can survive, then I will bless your lands. Yet these battles will not be easy. Lives will be lost. But not in vain.”

“I will not sacrifice my family like sheep to a god.” Callaghan shook her head. “I refuse.”

Mother Nature seemed to smile. It was impossible to tell, but perhaps it was the way small flowers bloomed along the green grass. “Let them choose to do so on their own. Let them risk their lives for their family's fortune.”

“A game of blood for a fortune? That is not fair.”

“Life is not fair.”

“It should be.”

The creature laughed with a thousand screeching insects. “Very well. How about this, for every game your family plays, I will honor my end of the bargain. If the game is met at any point during a period of ten years, I will continue to let rain fall. Not constantly. There will be drought and hardship, but it will rain just enough. Enough to provide for this entire kingdom. And those that survive? You will know they are worthy to lead your family.”

Callaghan hesitated, glancing back once more at her family. A few of them nodded, already prepared to take on the challenge for their home. After several more moments, Callaghan turned back to Mother Nature. “Give us ten years to prepare our family and to grow our numbers. To decide how we wish to play this game. You will know when we begin.”

“Do not disappoint me.”

The faceless creature vanished as quickly as she had come, leaving the small group of only fifty to continue tanning the hides of boars and deer. From that day, Callaghan met with those she trusted the most and planned the first trials. A game of mountain climbing and cave diving. A simple and safe spectacle to honor Mother Nature in areas where she was the most deadly.

 

–

 

“Those games ended up becoming more and more violent over the years, until you got the trials. It wasn't meant to be like that, but it seemed one generation always wanted to push the boundaries of the next. Shepards that suffered wanted to see the next generation do better than them and thus they made the games more difficult. More challenging.” Drust heaved a sigh. “I think... I think Alynn and the others don't want that to happen anymore. They don't want generations fighting and the older ones making things harder for the younger. But that's the story anyway. If it really happened or not, who knows? It was so long ago.”

The group was silent for a few minutes. Sveta was the first to speak. “Well, I don't care if this is for some goddess or not. The trials are ours now. Not hers.”

“Here, here!” Solaris said cheerfully, raising her canteen to the sky. The others followed while Ajsel scribbled down the notes as fast as she could. “Regardless of whatever stories have been passed down, tomorrow we make our way to the final trial. Then we'll know who gets that mask. But no matter what happens, let's just be happy for the winner, eh?”

The group came to an agreement. There was no point of in-fighting. They all survived together.

 


	28. The Final Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Trial has arrived. The next Shepard will be decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a fun journey and it was so stressful to watch so many beloved characters fall... I hope everyone that has been reading this had as much fun as I did!
> 
> The last chapter will be a bonus round about what happens after this one.

The chamber was cold even with raging fires in the corners, casting the entire room in a warm orange light. Ajsel and Ezekiel hung back towards the entrance, sitting down on the bottom stair to watch with nervousness and excitement as the trial goers arrived. Sveta looked around the chamber, something cold settling in her chest as she saw scratch marks along the walls and floors. The chamber had been used for battle before, but a lot of these marks looked fresh, the smell of magical power still radiating in the air. She reached for her blade unconsciously, gripping the leather-wrapped handle.

Solaris seemed to notice as well, reaching behind her to grasp her curved blade's handle and take a stance. There was something about this whole situation, about how the Shepards were calmly watching them. There was no one else in the room save for them and their family's leaders.

Drust walked behind the other two, eyes trained on the Shepards ahead of them. Zenko was in his kitsune form, mask wrapped snugly around his neck. He laid along the cool stone like a hound, head raised to watch them and ears trained forward, all four of his eyes narrowing as they approached and stopped in the middle of the chamber. Silvius had his arms crossed and was leaning against one of the walls, the mask of a squirrel firmly planted on his face. Vines had begun to grow around it, a testament to how his power was drawn from nature itself. Bjarke was sitting on one of the steps, picking dirt out from under his nails. The mask of a bear looked up at them, dark eyes behind it that watched them with an almost morbid sense of curiosity. Meirit was closer to Zenko, the mask of the lioness catching the light as one of her hands stroked the golden fur of a lioness made out of pure light. The large catch watched with with glowing eyes.

Finally, there was Alynn. The sound of a whetstone gliding over the blade of her hatchet caused their blood to run cold and their hands to tremble in preparation for something. The sound of the stone on metal filled their ears before it finally stopped, Alynn staring at the freshly sharpened blade for a moment before looking up at them. The mask of the Bovidae Daemon was unsettling at best, but in this cold chamber, it was downright terrifying. Their family leader, their general. The strongest among the Callaghans that stood on equal terms with the other generals. Their strength was well known. It had to be. Almost everyone witnessed the power of the generals back during the royal battles when Elva took the throne.

Every Callaghan remembered Alynn in that fight. They remember what she did.

Alynn dropped the stone to the ground and rocked her hatchet back and forth, it's tip brushing against the stone ground and causing a scratching noise to reverberate through the underground chamber. They couldn't see her eyes past the small, goat-eye slits in her mask.

“So... you three made it? I'm glad,” Alynn said, her voice reaching them as a soft and gentle tone but dripping with something far more dangerous. A snake hidden in the grass. “But you know the rules. Only one of you can claim the mask of a Shepard.”

The Shepards were met with silence from the group. They stood ready for their next trial, to be given direction to what waited for them. Alynn chuckled a little, standing up. The other Shepards followed, rising to their feet or pushing themselves off of the wall to stand next to their general.

Alynn stared at all of them, unmoving for several moments before saying, “Welcome to your final trial.”

The whipping sound, followed by a sharp and loud CLANK! filled the chamber. Drust had moved out of the way just in time, fine hairs of his beard trimmed off. The hatchet's handle shook before calming down, it's metal buried deep in the stone wall. Drust looked back at the Shepards. They had all moved.

“Stay together!” Drust shouted, grabbing Solaris by her scruff and yanking her out of the way of a massive fox's tail slamming into the ground. Eight more followed, sending the party scrambling for cover. Sveta grabbed Drust's arm and was vaulted towards Zenko, drawing her blade and slamming it down into the stone floor as the kitsune moved. Tails shot towards her. Sveta beat them off with her blood, causing a pained howl from Zenko as injured tails withdrew.

Drust released Solaris. She yanked out her canteen and threw it, uncapped into the air. With a motion of her hand, the remaining water shot out of the canteen, dousing an approaching lioness. The golden creature of light faltered, Meirit drawing a blade etched with holy symbols and bringing it down. Solaris raised her arms to protect herself, finding no impact came. Drust slammed Meirit back harder with his own blade, a deep growl escaping his throat. There wasn't enough room in the chamber to shift into his dragon form, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

Solaris put herself back to back with Drust, raising her hands and pushing them out. Water followed her movements, slamming into Silvius. Plants formed around the stone and water, shooting out towards her. The green vines caught her arms, thorns forming and piercing her. With a pained shout, Solaris ripped her arms from their grasps and glared towards Silvius. She moved to draw her blade, feeling her scruff grabbed once again as she was thrown towards Sveta. Their impact caused them to hit the ground. They looked up, Alynn ripping her hatchet from the wall and charging towards Drust. Before Sveta could rise, they heard a familiar and angry roar.

The grizzly bear charged for them on the ground, Zenko's tails hoisting them up and throwing them towards the massive predator. A large paw swiped at Sveta, knocking her to the ground before the bear's full weight came down onto her chest, forcing all the air from her. Meirit followed the attack, yanking Sveta up by her short, spiked hair and punching her hard. The wildclaw's still form was dropped to the ground. A tail pulled Sveta out of the fight and towards a corner.

Ajsel jumped as someone approached from behind, ducking into the room. She looked up and met the kind gaze of Dr. Sedai. The Desmond general moved quickly towards Sveta, cradling her head in her lap and muttering soft words, lightning magic sparking at her fingers that turned into gentle healing spells. Sveta's breathing turned to normal, her eyes cracking open. She tried to stand up and return to the fight, but Sedai stopped her.

“It's over, dear. Rest,” Sedai gently said. Sveta gave an angry cry and hit the ground, watching the others continue without her.

Solaris screamed when Silvius caught her up in the thorny vines again. Drust's head spun around, a harsh hit planted firmly on his back. He ignored the pain and reached around, grabbing Alynn's shoulder and pulling her up hard and slamming her into the stone. The moment her hand released her hatchet, he grabbed it and charged, slashing at the vines before throwing the weapon at Silvius. The imperial ducked out of the way, Drust's aims far less talented and deadly than Alynn's. Solaris dropped to the ground, ripping the vines off of her and looking up at Drust. He stood over her protectively, a golden lioness approaching with Meirit behind her. Alynn stood up and nodded to Zenko, the fox stalking around Drust with all nine tails lashing out behind him, looking for an opening.

Alynn looked to Bjarke, the large bear rising up on his hind legs. She gave a nod and the massive grizzle charged forward towards Drust. The guardian and the bear met, hands against paws, as Drust's feet were pushed back against the stone. He pushed with everything he had, dodging bites from Bjarke's large jaws by ducking his head. Drust pushed and pushed until he felt Bjarke take a step back. He took the chance and duck-dodged out of the way, causing the bear to stumble. Drust tackled the bear to the ground, holding Bjarke's head against the ground.

“Surrender!” Drust shouted. The bear growled before seeming to raise it's paws into the air, Bjarke's form returning as his shifted back into his bipedal form. Drust stood and returned to Solaris' side, grabbing one of Zenko's tails and throwing the kitsune away. Alynn watched, having taken her hatchet back and idly flipping it in her hand. She, Zenko, Silvius, and Meirit were next. Bjarke had ducked out, watching the rest of the fight from his previous spot on the stairs.

Drust kept Solaris close, her tiny frame seeming even smaller up against his. He kept a hand close to her, as if ready to protect her with his own body as the kitsune and the golden lioness approached around them.

Alynn raised a hand and everything stopped. Silvius and Meirit gave her a look before raising their hands and backing away. Zenko stalked over to Sveta, asking softly if she was alright. Drust watched Alynn with a dangerous glint in his eyes, ice spreading under his feet and coating his hands. Alynn tossed her hatchet away and cracked her knuckles, rolling her neck until she heard a pop.

She was on Drust in an instant, a harsh punch making contact with his jaw. Drust didn't budge, he kept Solaris behind him and took the beating, each hit knocking the air out of him and causing him to cry out in pain at a particular snap coming from his ribs. Alynn punched him square in the face, taking the moment to whip around him and grab Solaris. The spiral screeched as Alynn threw her against a wall, spinning around and slamming her feet into Drust's ankles. He crashed to the floor and reached out, yanking on Alynn's leg before standing up and turning to stomp. She rolled out of the way and looked behind her. Solaris was being checked over by Sedai. The doctor gave her a look before carefully moving Solaris back over towards Sveta, the wildclaw speaking softly to her fallen comrade.

Alynn turned back and blocked one of Drust's punches with her hand, pushing his arm back before raising her other hand. She waited until Drust withdrew his fist and she raised both hands up in surrender.

“That's it,” she said, “that's it.”

Solaris came to and groaned in pain, holding her head in her hands as she sat up. Drust didn't wait, rushing over to Sveta and Solaris.

“Are you two alright?” he asked worriedly.

“Besides a massive headache? Yeah. I'm fine,” hissed Sveta. Solaris gave a small nod and smiled at him, the smile vanishing as she looked behind him to Alynn.

Drust stood and looked back at her, standing protectively in front of his comrades. Silence spread through the chamber for a moment before Alynn gave a few small claps with her gloved hands.

“Congratulations to our newest Shepard. You did it. You passed the final trial. Everyone but the Shepards and Drust leave. Now.” Alynn watched as Sedai helped Sveta and Solaris stand, urging them to take it slow. She led them out, offering a hand to help Ajsel up. The harpy hesitated before Ezekiel mumbled something to her. Ajsel gave Drust a worried look but stood with Sedai's help, leaving the chamber. Silvius closed the stone door, latching it before returning to his spot against the wall.

“What about the other challengers?” Drust growled out, still filled to the brim with adrenaline, his whole body shaking, ready to move.

“The others came and they lost. Your group was the last one we were waiting on.” Alynn shrugged at her answer, still watching Drust carefully.

“How many other groups made it here?”  
She hesitated a moment. “Four. Counting you lot.”

“The others are...?”

“Passed away or quit. As per usual.” Alynn approached him with her hands raised, reaching out to pat his chest, over his heart. “You made it, Drust. You actually did it.”

He looked towards the locked door. “No, no. Sveta is a better fighter and Solaris-”

“They are good fighters and Solaris has her special knack for directions but.... Drust, you did it.” Alynn motioned to where they had been fighting. “You protected your comrades. You were a leader. You gave good advice. You fought with everything you had to protect them, no matter what. You toppled Bjarke. You located one of the deadliest opponents and you fought them to get back to your teammates. You didn't even celebrate when I surrendered. You checked on your team.”

“That does not make me a good candidate for a Shepard.”

“You aren't a good candidate because you aren't a challenger anymore. You won, Drust. If you like it or not it doesn't matter. You don't have a choice anymore. Your training as a Shepard will begin first thing tomorrow morning, but.... well.....come on.” Alynn took Drust's arm and pulled him towards the back wall where the Shepards had originally been gathered. “She's waiting.”

Drust stopped halfway and looked back to the locked door. “What's going to happen to the others?”

“You'll find out when we speak to them again. We also have to find out from her. For now, this is about you. And only you. We can't keep her waiting too much longer.”

Drust followed with heavy feet. Alynn placed her hand against the wall and pushed on a stone tile. It went in with little difficulty, causing the other stones to fold and move out of the way into a freezing cold chamber. They descended in order of the oldest Shepards to the youngest. Zenko, Silvius, Bjarke, Alynn, Meirit and Drust. As they moved down the staircase, Drust watched as they all shed their masks, attaching to either their belts or tying them around their necks. He could see his breath the deeper he went, feeling more comfortable in the chill than he ever did out in the hot sun.

They stopped at the base of the deeper chamber, surrounding a small pool of clear water. Something swam at the bottom of it, circling around the pool before slowly rising out, seeming to melt and reform into something as part of it's body stayed in the pool. The creature continued to shift until a pitch black hole where a face should have been was staring at them all. Drust's breath caught in his chest as he watched this spectacle.

“So...” the voice came from everywhere and no where. Suddenly, Drust missed Ezekiel's strange voice and language. He preferred that over this. “This is the winner? An old man? How enchanting.”

Alynn stood tall, making her way to the front of the group, in front of Drust. She showed no fear, eyes narrowing at the creature and her mouth set in a grimace. Alynn's voice rang out in the cave. “This decade's trials are completed. We honored our end of the bargain.”

“And I will keep mine, my dear children. Your family did well. I liked this year's challenges more than the last, but were groups necessary?”

“We do not exist for your enjoyment and we don't exist to die by your name. You are lucky we still honor this deal.” Alynn puffed out her chest. “This is my family. Not yours. You better understand that.”

The creature seemed to contemplate the words before a soft chuckle rose through the cold cave. “I understand, Alynn. At any rate, I am pleased. I accept this new Shepard to protect the flock.”

“That's not for you to decide you ancient rotting piece of-”

“Alynn!” Zenko snapped. Alynn shut her mouth tightly and took in a deep breath.

“We pick the Shepards. Not you. You just sit down here and watch our family suffer for some pointless deal our ancestors made without realizing the consequences.”

“I sense bitterness from you, child,” the creature growled, seeming to grow bigger.

“And?” Alynn took a step forward. “I'm not afraid of you. I wasn't when I got my mask and I'm not now. I'm the new leader and it's about time you respect that. Now, keep your end of the deal and all will be nice and dandy. You're our mother. Act like it.”

The creature laughed, suddenly reaching out and scooping Alynn up and holding her close to the mass of fur and feathers and scales. The creature then held Alynn out, holding her under her arms, like one would do as if they were inspecting a puppy before adoption.

“I do love it when they grow up...” the creature sat Alynn down and smoothed out her hair. Alynn batted her strange hands away. “One day you will not need me anymore... but I'm afraid your land still does. The trials this year were pleasing as not as many passed away. Your family is growing stronger. Soon you will understand what true power and survival is. Not yet. No... not yet. But soon.” The creature looked to Drust. “You.... the newest Shepard of the flock. I welcome you to know who I am... I am what your kind calls Mother Nature. You will be seeing and hearing from me a lot.”

Silvius moved towards Drust, almost protectively. “You let him get used to his new duties and finish his training before you bother him, understand?” the primeval guardian ranger said. “You have the rest of us at your disposal.”

The creature nodded. “Of course... I understand. Now, my newest darling, tell me about yourself. I know what I saw as I watched you and your teammates. But who are you?”

Drust looked around him for guidance, finding none. Alynn just gave him a concerned look with a small smile, squeezing his arm in comfort. Drust looked up towards the creature and took in a deep breath.

“I am Drust McRoric Callaghan, of the McRoric family. I was born in Bovidae and inherited my family's farm. I am a sheep herder....”

 

 

 

–

 

 

Sveta couldn't stop bouncing her leg where she sat, biting her lip and staring at the ground. Her brow was furrowed deeply. Solaris sat next to her, leaning against her non-bouncing leg while holding an ice pack to her head. Sedai had long since left, returning to her hospital in the mountains. Ajsel and Ezekiel waited patiently with the two failed challengers.

“I'm sorry you guys didn't make it,” said Ajsel.

Solaris shrugged. “Only one can get the mask. I'm happy Drust got it. He's a nice guy.”

Ajsel smiled. “He is.”

“You should just tell him, you know. He's pretty dense.” Solaris smiled at Ajsel, noticing the blush that colored her face. “The answer is always no if you don't ask.”

“Maybe another time... I don't want to distract him on his big day.”

Sveta looked towards the closed entrance. “I wonder what they are doing to him in there... I'm getting worried.”

As the words escaped her mouth, the door opened and the Shepards stepped out. Drust was behind them, holding a mask in his hands. He didn't put it on yet, although Alynn and Meirit had put their masks back on their faces. The rest kept theirs off.

“You two,” Alynn said, approaching them. “I'm.... I.... I can't. I can't do this, it isn't fair!” Alynn spun around to Silvius. He only gave her a pained look before turning his gaze towards Sveta and Solaris.

He took in a deep breath then spoke, “You two are no longer members of the Callaghan family. Your assets will be dealt with and transferred to you in the best way we can. You will need to either go to the mountains to join a new family or remained unclaimed.”

“What!?” Solaris barked, standing up. “What about my job!? Sveta's dogs! Everything we've done!?”

Drust looked just as surprised as they were. He had been kicked out of Mother Nature's chamber when she directed so. He had waited for the Shepard to receive further instructions, but this? He didn't expect this. “You can't be serious! What are you doing? They're family!”

Silvius sighed. “It's not our choice, you know that, Drust.”

“What is he talking about?” Sveta asked, having stood up, looking at Drust with pained eyes. Drust just stared back, opening his mouth to speak, but a sharp look from Zenko had him closing his mouth again. He looked to the ground.

“I don't think I'm allowed to say, but... but this isn't fair!” Drust looked to Alynn. “You can stop this!”

Alynn shook her head. “It's not our choice... it's part of the deal this year.... I guess.” She looked at the other two. “You will always be family to me, to Drust, to all of us. But she.... she doesn't want it that way and if we say no then...”

“Mother Nature,” Ajsel cut in. “She decided this?”

The Shepards, save for Drust, gave her a look. Ajsel's feathers puffed up. Ezekiel themselves seemed to be growing restless.

“Yes,” Drust blurted out. “I'm sorry.”

“Drust,” Bjarke groaned. “You can't just say.... listen, man, part of the Shepard's job is to keep secrets, my dude.”

“They deserve to know!” Drust roared back. “They suffered just like I did! They fought, just like I did! They deserve to know the truth!”

Sveta scowled at the ground, Solaris sniffing softly beside her. “What about the forest? Silvius?” Solaris sniffed, tearing welling up in her eyes. “I'm not good anything else.”

“You can still work in the forest, hon,” Silvius said, much softer than before. “And Sveta can continue to breed her dogs. You just won't-” his voice seemed to catch, He cleared it before taking a deep breath and continuing “-you won't be Callaghans anymore.”

Sveta looked back up at Drust and put her hands on her hips. She was fighting back tears. She sniffed and nodded her head at Drust. “Well? Put the mask on. Let's see it! You can at least do that.”

Drust gave her a pained look, but her soft smile told him everything he needed to know. Drust slowly put the mask on, looking out among his friends with a sense of shame and pride. It was of a sheep, using some extra fur around the edges and his own beard and hair to look exceptionally fluffy. It was almost cute, he thought. Mother Nature said it brought out his personality. Who he was.

Sveta smiled again. “You look great, man. Just promise you'll visit, alright? I'm going to breed you some nice dogs to look after your flocks.”

“And we can go camping! But not, uh... in the forest.” Solaris sniffed and held herself. “Um... I just.... okay.”

Drust took off the mask and stared down at it. Everything he had worked for granted to him. Finally given to him. But he didn't want it to be like this. Someone younger deserved it. But as Alynn said, it wasn't his choice.

“I promise.” He his cracked with tears.

Sveta nodded. “Solaris and I won't say a word. You can count on that. We'll forget that we know who decided this. It isn't ya'll's fault.”

Solaris nodded in agreement. “We never knew.”

Alynn approached and pulled them both into a hug, squeezing them tight. “You two are some of the best sisters I could have asked for. I am so, so proud in what you both did during these trials. How hard you all fought. I wish it wasn't like this and I wish I could stop it. But I can't. Just know we will always love you just the same. And even if you aren't Callaghans on paper, you are still Callaghans to us. If you need us, if you need me, just let me know and I'll come running. We will never abandon family.”

Sveta let the tears flow now, holding onto Alynn tightly. Solaris sniffled, barley reaching Alynn's shoulder but burying her face to keep her tears from straining her face. Drust approached slowly, Alynn releasing his friends. They charged at him, Sveta and Solaris hugging him tight. Drust hissed at the pressure on his broken ribs but hugged them back.

“Congrats, man,” Sveta sniffled. “You actually did it. I can't believe it. You did it!”

Solaris tightened his grip. “I'm so proud to call you a friend.”

Drust looked up at Ajsel and Ezekiel, getting a smile from Ajsel and a blank stare from Ezekiel. He took in a shaking breath and hugged the two dragons tighter. “I'll miss you two.... you have to come visit as well.”

“You wouldn't be able to keep us away,” Solaris muttered.

The day began to shift into sunset, the trials coming to an official close. Somewhere, in the distance, a large storm cloud was brewing, preparing to fight past the tops of the mountains and the winds to bless Bovidae with the final rain it would need for the Greening. Life began to stir under the soil, seeds that had been waiting for more rain and a final burst of warmth to break free and to live. Prey began to appear in strange droves, seeming to crawl out of the woodwork and repopulate at the same pace they were being hunted. Food for the future, food for the tough seasons. And with water soon on is way, everyone got the same feeling. They put out large tubs and containers to catch the water, ready to store it for the harsher times.

Life was being breathed into Bovidae, one rain drop, one boar, one insect, one seed at a time.

 


	29. Bonus

Sveta collapsed at the restaurant table, smelling of dirt and dogs and sweat. Solaris smiled at her and took her hand, running her thumb along Sveta's knuckles. They didn't have their masks, having kept them only as decoration pieces in their newly shared home in the mountains. The private room they were in at the restaurant was missing one individual, however they waited patiently, chatting quietly with Ajsel while Ezekiel soaked in a cup of warm tea. The harpy laughed freely with them, her mask having been removed and placed in her bag.

The door to their private room opened and closed quickly, Drust taking off his mask and sitting in his chair. He sighed deeply, putting his forehead on the table.

“Rough day?” Sveta asked, poking him in his mass of fluffy hair. Drust raised his head and looked at them with a tired smile.

“They are killing me, guys. All the rules and training and expectations. It's so much! I was out training with Alynn today and there was a report of some rustlers trying to get in over the border and Alynn told me to go deal with it. So I dealt with it. Then on the way back someone asked me to help their cow give birth so I went to go do that. But the time I got back to Alynn she was taking a nap! A nap!”

Solaris chuckled. “That's pretty hilarious.”

“Anyway... how's the new families? I watched the battles over you two. It got vicious. I hope the goats are alright.”

Sveta shrugged. “Dorans could be worse. Not feeling like home yet but Lorven was apparently super happy to have won the fight. Talking about how the Dorans could really use some Bovidae cattle dogs trained to protect their crops from attacks and rabbits and the like. I was happy to help them out. Oh! By the way, a new litter of pups is expected next month. Make some time to come by and pick a few out?”

Drust nodded. “Happily.” He looked to Solaris.

“The Desmonds are pretty fun! Sedai told me that, while I still work under Silvius in the forest, my primary duty is to aid those that get lost. I mean, I did that already. So, I'm basically getting paid by Silvius and now by Sedai. Pretty cool.”

Drust looked to Ajsel. The harpy smiled at him. “Ezekiel and I went to have a few talks with some of the local gods to get some stories from them. Things have been good! Are you all still good for tomorrow night?”

“Unless something happens I will be. Wouldn't miss it for the world. Not every day a warlock gets to tell the stories of ancient gods. Now is it?” Drust laughed.

Sveta and Solaris nodded. Ajsel beamed at them in excitement. She clapped her talons together. “Yay! It's going to be so much fun!”

Drust chuckled. “Speaking of fun, the next Callaghan rodeo is coming up in a few months. Ya'll plan to be there?”

“Pfft, of course! I'm entering my best dog into the herding competition. They might have kicked us from the family but they can't keep me away,” Sveta said. She looked to Solaris.

“Hopefully. If Silvius will let me off. I don't think Duck put in for time off yet during the rodeo but we'll have to see. Can't close an entire forest for one event, you know. But I know Sedai will let me off.”

Ajsel nodded. “Ezekiel and I will be there! No doubt! I also asked Grayson when I last saw him. He wants to come!”

Drust nodded. “Good.... I can't wait to see ya'll... now! About dinner. I am starving!”

The group talked before, during, and after their meals. Catching up and howling with laughter. The rain outside poured, the Greening well under way and looking as if it was going to be the longest one yet.

 


End file.
